The Wild Master
by chaosphoenix123
Summary: (Slight AU) In a world where magic is abundant and dragons are a common sight, the ability to talk to animals is considered a myth at best; that is except for a small boy who was born without magic. After certain events transpire, he will travel to Cait Shelter and start up a friendship, and perhaps something more later on, with a certain dragon-slayer.
1. The Start of The Wild

_**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail,**_ _ **Dungeons and Dragons, Pathfinder, or Skyrim.**_

 _ **A/N: This is a Fairy Tail story with the monsters and lore of D &D , Pathfinder, and maybe a little Skyrim. Also, let's face facts; in the anime and manga and in most fanfictions, Romeo could be replaced by a houseplant and it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference to the plot. If everyone is fine with him never getting in on the action along with the rest of Fairy Tail, then I'll write stories where he goes on his own adventures without Fairy Tail. Don't worry though for all ya'll who want Natsu to have a fanboy, Romeo's twin sisters will fill that gap, so you get double the fangirlism.**_

 **Anyway, unlike the majority of my Fairy Tail stories, this one will follow Romeo from pre-teen to teenager.**

 **BE WARNED: THIS STORY STARTS OUT SLOW AND BUILDS UP!**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _The Wild Masters_

 _In an age long before the Great Migration of Men to the west, when the mortal races were still young and the age of magic had yet begun; men, elves, dwarves, and nature live side by side one another in harmony. Animals were only killed for food and the environment was only tampered with if it was necessary; they never took more than they needed and nothing ever went to waste._

 _Among the early members of these races were special individuals who possess an array of natural abilities that allow them to truly tame the wild._

 _They were abilities that were neither magic (though some of them were also blessed with the ability to use magic) nor technology but skills that seen to be bestowed them at birth by some unknown force, usually indicated by a unique birthmark on their chest. These selected few soon form an organization that became known as the Order of the Wild Masters for they were closer to nature than any other mortal alive and throughout all the civilizations in the ancient world, be them humanoid or not, they were held in the highest regard. Their title made them the official protectors nature and the peacekeepers between the civilized races and the races of the wild._

 _At any given time, there were a recorded hundred and nine different Wild Masters within the order. Nine born into each of the four ancient tribes of humans, the four main clans of dwarves, and the four royal households of elves, spread across the three continents while only one was born from outside of the twelve groups, in a cycle of dwarf, elf, and lastly, human. The symbol of their order was a green-bladed long dagger, whose handle was covered in vines. These daggers, as many scholars were told, seem to be forged from unknown metal and was given to a Wild Master upon them completing their training and accepting their duties._

 _But in time all men, elves, and dwarves, started to forget their roots and move beyond the bounds; destroying nature in the process; what was once hunting animals just for food soon became for sport and trade. What was once harmonious living among the woods soon turn into a graveyard of forests as trees were cut down to make way for more and more buildings and war broke out once again among the many races of this world. Many species of plants and animals were pushed to the edge of extinction and a good number were push beyond that, never to return. As the mortal races move further and further away from their roots, the Wild Masters became fewer and fewer. Soon there were no more masters of the wild left and the world of men, elves, and dwarves were forever separate from nature, at least to some degree with humans being the worst off._

 _Over four hundred years have passed since the last Wild Master died, long after the great empires of the past have risen and fallen and magic and technology were now the new powers of the main races and the tales of the Wild Masters are forever lost to time, with myself being one of the last few scholars alive who has ample knowledge of the order and my time is sadly drawing to a close._

 _ **Excerpt from Professor Gransworth,**_

 _ **History Professor at the Royal Fiore Magic Academy in Crocus, X700**_

 **X778 Magnolia**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Can I hold them? Please, please, oh please?", a young Lisanna asks Macao Conbolt who had just walked in with his three newborn children, Juliet, Romeo, and Rosalina. The triplets were born only two days ago in Magnolia Hospital and the new father couldn't wait to show them off to the rest of the guild. The children mother, Enno, was resting up at home after going through labor and was looking forward to having a quiet house to herself, so she had no qualms with her husband taking their kids to the guild hall.

"Sure you can Lisanna, but only one at a time", Macao smiles as he hands her Romeo, "Also be careful, if anything happens to him, Enno will kill me!"

The pre-teen cradles the baby in her arms and her eyes light up with stars at the adorable bundle of joy, "Awww, he's so cute."

"You bet he is! He takes after me!", Macao beams, "He's a chip off the old block!"

"If that's true then we're all be in deep trouble when he grows up!", Wakaba jokes as he throws his arm around his best friend, "I'll have to keep an eye on my daughter then!"

"Your girl isn't due for another month, you lazy drunk!", Macao laughs as he cradles Juliet and Rosalina, "So you have nothing to worry about! By the way, what are you going to name her?"

"Right now we're thinking about Rebecca", Wakaba answers, "We were thinking about Juliet but then you decided to name your girl that."

"Hmmm, Romeo Conbolt and Juliet Mine, that could have been something, but oh well", Macao admits as he looked back over at Cana and saw that she was joined by Erza, Levy, and Mira, who all took turn holding Romeo who was joyously laughing at all the attention he was receiving.

"So who's the oldest one?", Master Makarov asks as he sat cross-legged on the table next to Macao and Wakaba.

"Juliet is by one minute", Macao answered, "Though I didn't know that until after the nurse told me. I was too busy pacing a hole in the floor."

Makarov merely nods, "Childbirth can indeed be a stressful time for all", as he turns his attention back toward the girls

"Awww, he's so adorable! Who's a pretty baby? You are!", Levy said while making funny faces while Erza was holding him with a bright blush on her face.

"T-to think this adorable baby was created through love", she stuttered and Mira took this opportunity to take Romeo out of shaking girl's hands before she accidentally drops the baby.

"Can I hold Juliet?", Lisanna ask as she broke away from the group and went back over to Macao and Wakaba, "Pleaaasssseeee?"

"Okay fine, but once again be careful", Macao relents as he hands her Juliet who only smiles at the new face that she was now looking at.

"Woooowww", Lisanna says in awe, "She has your hair and Enno's eyes."

True enough cause while Romeo was born with dark purple hair and black eyes, Juliet was born with dark blue hair and violet eyes and Rosalina basically mirrored her older sister.

Before Macao could comment on it, Natsu and Happy decided to make their entrance through the guild doors with the pink-haired master of disaster kicking them open.

"I'm sorry Happy that we didn't catch any fish at the lake today", the Fire Dragon-Slayer said to his flying companion who had a depressing aura surrounding him, "But I'm sure we'll catch something tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday, and the day before that", Happy nearly cried as he flew over to where everyone was gathering at, "What's going on over here?"

"Macao brought his new kids, Juliet, Romeo, and Rosalina, today", Gray answers while looking over at Natsu, "What got you down? Flame brain mess up a job again?"

"No ice princess!", Natsu roars, "We just haven't been able to catch any fish today!"

"Well maybe if you didn't cause so much damage when you're out on jobs then maybe you could afford to buy some at the market!", Gray roars back as he and Natsu began to go about their first fight of the day and it was only eight in the morning.

But Happy wasn't paying any attention to them at all; mostly because he was staring at the baby Romeo who was laughing at everything that was going on around him. A moment ago Happy was down in the dumps but for some unknown reason, he was as…, for lack of a better word, as happy as he ever been before in his short life. He was calm, serene, and at total peace with himself.

He walks over to Levy, who was now holding him, completely ignoring Lisanna and Juliet in the process. He stops in front of the two with his eyes still locked on to Romeo.

"Hey Levy, could I please hold him?", the flying cat asks, catching Levy a little off-guard with the question, as the girl stares down at Happy with a baffled look on her face, "I'll be careful not to drop him."

"Um sure, I guess", as she slowly hands the baby over to him. Happy takes the baby gently into his arms and almost instantly is surrounded by a sparkling aura of bliss as Romeo lets out a giggle.

"I did not think one could feel this much joy when fish wasn't involved", he states as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Um Happy, are you okay?", Levy wonders, almost fearful for the cat's sanity and the baby's safety.

"I'm perfectly fine, in fact, I'm great", Happy answers as suddenly a red blur moves past him, snatching Romeo out of his hands a mere second before a fireball landed right in front of him, lighting his tail on fire and forcing him to flee toward the nearest water source, which just so happens to be a nameless guild member mug.

"Natsu, what the hell is wrong with you?!", Master Makarov yells as he stomps over to the dragon-slayer who was tangled up with Gray, "You almost hit Romeo! If it wasn't for Erza who knows what would have happened!"

Natsu looks around sheepishly while he still held Gray in a headlock, finally noticing all the death glares that were being thrown his way, especially by Macao and Erza.

"Ummm, I'm sorry?", he says only to start sweating bullets upon feeling Erza's bloodthirsty aura grow stronger.

"Apparently not sorry enough", Erza growls, "Thus I will teach you a lesson to make sure you'll never make this mistake again and to you as well Gray."

"Why me?", Gray screams.

Erza ignores his cry as she takes one arm off of Romeo and processed to summon one of her swords only to dawn a confuse and terrifying expression almost immediately.

"What is this? I can't summon my sword; in fact, I can't feel my magic at all!", she screams.

"Erza, calm down", Master Makarov says in a sage-like manner as he walks up and takes Romeo away from her, "You're letting your anger consume you thus you're not concentrating hard enough."

"You are most likely right, Master Makarov. Forgive me", as she tries again and this time a sword appears in her hand.

"Now I shall deal justice onto those who would put an innocent child in the line of danger", Erza declares as she dashes after Natsu and Gray who by this point had fled out the guild hall doors.

"Crazy kids", Makarov says as he hands Romeo over back to his father, but not before noticing a strange marking in the middle of the boy's chest as the blanket he was wrapped in fell a little. It was shaped like an empty black circle that seems like it was etched into his skin but also seem to have a tree-like symbol in the middle of it. On top of that symbol was another one only this one had three diagonal lines running parallel to each other as though they were claws marks.

"Macao, what is this marking on Romeo's chest?", he asks the father of the child.

"Yeah, Enno and I were wondering about that as well. Neither Juliet or Rosalina have one there and the doctors couldn't explain it, they just wrote it off as a unique birthmark", Macao explains, "Also when they placed him on the magic calibrator to measure his magic level, the machine broke down, along with the next one and the one after that."

"That is strange", Makarov remarks, "Those new models are usually guaranteed a lifetime warranty; least that's what the head doctor tells me when we meet for drinks every Sunday."

"Yeah, that's what I thought as well. Anyway, afterward, they had to use an older, portable model and measure him", Macao recalls before going silent.

"Is something wrong?", Wakaba, who also have been listening to the story, ask.

"Turns out Romeo doesn't have any magic whatsoever, while on the other hand, Juliet and Rosalina seem to be bursting with it", Macao went on, " The highest magic levels for a baby the hospital ever had."

"That's...odd", Wakaba started, "A kid not having any magic at all even though both of his parents are mages is unheard of, especially in Fiore. Are you sure about this?"

"They used two more of the magic calibrators and they both said the same thing", Macao said as he looks down at his son who only smiled up back at him...

"Romeo can't wield magic."

 **A/N: Growing up in Fiore without magic, despite your whole family being able to wield it, must be tough.**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want.**


	2. The Raising of the Wild

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Chapter two, let's go. Also I should point out that being born without magic is not unusual in this story; it's the fact that both of Romeo's parents are mages and yet he can't wield magic while his twin sisters can, that's the strange part. Also in Fiore for this story, it's now 3 in 10 people can use magic as oppose to the canon 1 in 10. Therefore there will be more guilds and more mages and the Magic Council has more power but still has limits.**

 **Also in this world, there is no magic that can't allow you to talk to animals. Some animals can talk like a human, such as the exceed, but only a few.**

 **Also, I have been getting a couple of reviews that said this story is starting to sound like** _Black Clover._ **To be honest, I didn't even know that anime/manga existed until the reviews mention it, but Romeo will not be trying to become a Magic Knight or anything like that.**

 **If you're reading this and wondering: "Wasn't this story done by Elemental Storm?" you be correct. I try to see if I could manage two separate accounts and turns out I can't, but I didn't want to keep adding stories to an already ever growing list of WIP on my main account. Turn out I can't help but write stories so I'm sorry about this, I'm just going to add the story to this account and be done with it.**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Raising of The Wild.**

 **Magnolia X784**

"Dammit Seamus, Gared, will you two calm down for just a second?", the woman known as Lisa Garney screamed as she tries to get control of her pit-bull and golden retriever, who was currently barking up a storm in her front yard, "What in blazes has gotten into you?"

The pair ignore their master and continue to bark up a storm, letting loose a barrage of yelps and barks that assault the ears of the nearby neighbor whose faces clearly convey the feeling of annoyance they were feeling at the moment.

"I'm going to get a noise citation ticket for this, I just know it if you two don't-" Lisa began to say before all of a sudden both canines cease their tantrum and are suddenly sitting down with happy panting and exciting tail wagging.

"What the?" the retire daycare staffer started to say.

"Hi Missus Garney, Hi Seamus, hi Gared!", a jubilant voice from behind greets causing a smile to appear on Lisa's face as she turns around to behold the sight of the six

-year-old Romeo Conbolt standing on the other side of her fence while waving frantically at the three of them with a radiating smile is spread across his face.

Lisa retired last year from child daycaring, the same year that Romeo and his sisters enroll, though they didn't stay long due to the rising price in child care that was going on within the country of Fiore.

She always found Romeo to be a odd child, mostly because of his highly active imagination, nonetheless he was a good kid, even if his strange anti-magic ability made him sort of an outcast amongst the rest of the kids and the staff. But on the bright side, it got the city to give them a budget increase to cover all the magical equipment he accidentally got his hands on.

"Ah Romeo, the two of them seem to burst with joy whenever you are around", Missus Garney commented as she walked over to let him in, "Why don't you play with the boys for a bit while I make you something to eat?"

"Thank you", as he dashes through the gate and under her only to be tackled by the canine duo who proceed to smother him in licks to which he accepted gracefully.

"Ah, it tickles! Stop it you two", Lisa hears as she walks inside to prepare the meal.

A good minute into the licking Romeo is able to sit up enough to look at Seamus who was wagging happily, "Why were you two barking?", he asks only to get a series of barks in return.

"Oh, I see; so that's the problem. I'll see what I can do about it", Romeo says as he lets himself up and walks over to the front door, "Missus Garney!"

"Yes Romeo?", she says without looking behind her as she finishes up the sandwiches.

"Seamus says the reason he and Gared were barking so loud was that dishwasher of yours scared them!"

This causes Lisa to turn around and stare at the boy for a moment before thinking, " _Such an active imagination even for someone his age. He knows he can't talk to animals and even if he could use magic, there isn't a spell in the world that would allow you to."_

"Romeo dear, I doubt my dishwasher was the cause of that ruckus they were causing, now come and get your sandwich", Miss Garney order.

"But it's the truth Miss-", Romeo started to argue before getting cut off.

"Enough of your imagination; now get your sandwich and be off!", Miss Garney snap though she didn't mean to, it was just her irritation from the dogs' barking hadn't fully gone away yet.

Romeo sulks over to the kitchen and grabs his snack, "Thank you Missus Garney", he says in a sullen tone.

"Now go, I got things I have to get done today. You can play with the dogs tomorrow."

With that Romeo left the house, passing by Seamus and Gared as he walks over to the front gate, both of them sitting patiently in the yard.

"Sorry guys, but Missus Garney didn't believe me", Romeo tells them.

Seamus lets out a whine as Gared puts his paw on top of his snout.

"I'll see you guys to tomorrow", Romeo says as he waves goodbye and leaves through the gate, "Be sure not to chase Mr. Tickles when he goes out for his morning stroll!"

Seamus barks a response to which Romeo only shakes his head with a laugh.

Lisa watches the exchange from her living room window while shaking her head, "That boy's mind going to get him in trouble one of these days", she says as goes back to the kitchen and starts back up her dishwasher now that it was done with its cycle; as the noise of the sprayer echoes throughout the house both Seamus and Gared once again began their barrages of barks and yelps that echo throughout the neighborhood.

"Confound it! What did I just tell...you?" Lisa started to say as she slowly looks toward the dishwasher and then back at the two mutts going crazy in her yard, " _It couldn't be...could it?"_

She presses the stop cycle button and hears the dishwasher turn off for a moment and sure enough both Seamus and Gared stop as well.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

It has been a week since Lucy joined up with Fairy Tail and while some of Natsu and the others antics have cause her to have second thoughts for the most parts it was alright. Right now she was sitting at a table in the middle of the hall watching as Juliet, Macao's daughter was showing her what she could do with her fire magic while the other Conbolt's girl, Rosalina, was watching off to the side.

"Wow!", Lucy says in amazement as the blue-hair six-year-old created a bunny out of her flames, the details so accurate that she could see the nose twitch on the construct, "You're a natural!"

"Yep", Juliet nods as she smooths the wrinkles out of her green sundress, "Mommy and Daddy have been teaching how to create stuff with my magic and even Grandpa Makarov and Natsu teach me too!"

"Well I can do magic too!", Rosalina adds as she jump up and down in her green t-shirt and shorts before covering her both of her hands in flames with ease.

"That's so amazing!", Lucy says before a thought occurs to her as she looks around the guild all, "Hey Juliet?"

"Yes Lucy?", the girl replies.

"I met Rebecca the other day, but I hear that there's another kid in the guild, your brother, Romeo. How come I haven't met him yet?", Lucy wonders seeing how Natsu was really aggressive about introducing everyone to her, including the kids.

"Oh", Juliet coughs and as both she and Rosalina look away, "He's around, probably out in the woods again, or at grandma Poryluscia's place."

"Again? Is he always playing out there by himself?", Lucy question, amaze that a mere six-year-old is allow to go out into the woods alone without supervision, "Do your parents know about this?"

"Everyone knows about it and at first mommy and daddy did tell him not to go but he would just ignore them and go anyway, mostly because he likes to visit grandma Porylusica", Juliet explain.

"But eventually they just allow him to go as long as he came back home or to the guild before the sun went down. Besides, mostly everyone here prefers it that way anyway", Rosalina finish.

Lucy looks over at the bar where Macao and Enno were at discussing a possible job with Wakaba while Millgana Mine worked the tavern alongside Mira while their daughter Rebecca sat in her father's lap drinking some grape juice. Enno was a lot more than Lucy expected when she first learn that Macao was married, with her long purple hair that was top off with a flower crown and her two-piece dress that covered up her top and stretch to her ankles but left her belly-bottom expose.

" _I guess Enno tolerates Macao's perverted behavior as long as he just looks and doesn't touch",_ Lucy thought before turning back to the girls, "What do you mean everyone prefers it that way?"

Juliet was about to answer when suddenly a purple-haired boy pops up next to Lucy.

"Ahhh!", Lucy screams in response as she almost falls back in her chair, " _Where did he come from?"_

"Hey Juliet! Hey Rosalina!", the boy greets before turning to Lucy, "Who's this?"

"This is Lucy", Juliet answers before looking back at Lucy, "This is my brother, Romeo."

"How do you do?", Lucy greeted as she extended her hand, only to notice the baffle expressions that appear on all three of the Conbolt triplets' faces, "Is something wrong?"

"Most people who aren't my mommy, daddy, grandpa Makarov, grandma Porylusica, or Mira avoid touching Romeo", Juliet answers while Romeo and Rosalina only nod in agreement, "In fact, most mages, in general, avoid touching him."

"Why is that?", Lucy inquire, wondering if this was some sort of guild prank.

"Mages can't use their magic while touching me", Romeo answers without hesitation Lucy notice.

"That's ridiculous", Lucy replies, "It's not like you're some sort of anti-magic device or something."

Juliet nods feverishly, "That's exactly what he is! Whenever I'm trying to use my fire magic at home, he comes up behind me and hugs me, making my fire disappear!"

"Yeah, and he likes to do it when we're trying to learn a new spell from mommy or daddy!", Rosalina adds.

"It's your own faults for not paying attention", Romeo laughs as he stuck his tongue out causing tick marks to appear on both girl's foreheads as Juliet summons a fireball and Rosalina encase her entire left hand in fire.

"Stinky face!", they roared as they prepare to unleash their attacks.

Before Lucy could move to stop them, Romeo in a burst of speed that surprises her and the girls, grabs his sisters' hands and the Celestial Key mage watches in astonishment as the flames around on both Juliet's and Rosalina's hand quickly dissipate into thin air.

"Hey, mom told you to stop doing that!", they ranted at the same time to which Romeo only chuckle.

"She also told you guys not to use fire magic against me!", he responded as he took off running away from his enrage siblings who proceeds to chase after him.

"Get back here!", they yell as the three of them duck and weave between the tables and patrons and out of Lucy's sight.

Lucy could only try to process everything she just witnesses before she hears a voice from behind call her name, "I see you met the last third of the Conbolt triplets, Lucy."

Lucy turns around to see Mira standing behind her with a smile on her face.

"Is it true about Romeo; about his condition?", Lucy suddenly blurts out before she brought her hand up to her mouth, "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Mira smiles never fades as she takes a seat next to Lucy, "It's quite alright. Believe it or not, it's usually one of the first things we tell new members upon them joining the guild. I guess it slip our minds this time."

"So what exactly is the matter with Romeo? Is it some sort of illness?", Lucy asks.

Mira shakes her head, "No, he's perfectly healthy and none of the doctors in Magnolia can explain what's wrong with him. Macao and Enno have tried other doctors from as far as Crocus and they all said the same thing: that along with not being able to use magic, whenever he touches someone that can, their magic simply disappears as long as they're touching him."

Mira then puts her finger on her chin as she try to recall something else, "If I remember correctly, there was a mage in Lamia Scale who specializes in anti-magic spells so we were looking into asking him for adivce, but we were told that he left the guild some time ago, so that was a bust."

"Wow, I never heard of something like that before. But what about magic items, surely Romeo can touch those, right?"

Mira shakes her head at this, "Whenever Romeo holds a magic item it breaks. There's an unspoken rule here at Fairy Tail to not leave magical items unattended whenever Romeo is around. Levy has gone through three pairs of magical glasses alone because the boy has gotten his hands on them."

"Really?"

"Yes, so I suggest you don't let him see those summoning keys of yours unless you want to lose them. I know I might come off a little harsh in saying something like that, but it's the truth", Mira informs.

"How did you guys find out about this?", Lucy ask.

"It actually was first brought to our attention when Master Makarov a few years back transform into a giant in order to punish Natsu and Gray for destroying the mayor's office during one of their brawls. Romeo, without anyone noticing, simply walk over to the master and touch the back of his leg", Mira recalled, "Next thing everyone knew, Master Makarov instantly turn back to his regular size."

"Wow, you think something like that would draw attention or something", Lucy commented before leaning back in her chair in fright as the radiant smile that usually dons Mira's face suddenly turn into a dark scowl.

"It did", Mira hisses, "Certain members of the Rune Knights Science Division caught wind of Romeo's ability and came to Magnolia in force about three years ago."

Lucy's eyes widen in shock at this bit of information, "What did they want?"

"They basically demanded that they be allow to perform "tests" on Romeo. They wanted to see if they could harvest Romeo's anti-magic ability in order to enhance their own forces against dark guilds and any legal guilds that get out of line", Mira explain.

"What happen? They didn't experiment on him, did they?"

"Thankfully Master Makarov and a couple of his fellow guild masters demanded that the Rune Knights remove themselves before they went to the king about this. They were basically trying to conduct experiments on one of his citizens without neither his permission nor consent. Though they resisted at first, saying that they're well within their power to conduct tests on him to give their forces an advantage in combat, Master argue that since Romeo wasn't a mage they have no authority over him. They counter with the fact that since he's the son of two active guild mages that they could overturn that rule. Master Makarov then threatened to call Gildarts back to Fiore and that was enough to get them to leave", Mira said as the smile return to her face.

"Who's Gildarts?", Lucy wondered, thinking that she met everyone at the guild hall.

"Fairy Tail's strongest mage", Mira told her.

"Natsu isn't the strongest?"

"Oh no, he's one of our strongest but there are a couple people here way stronger than him", Mira laughs.

"Why haven't I met them yet?", Lucy asks

"They're usually out on jobs, but don't worry you'll get to meet them eventually", Mira said, "But anyway back to Romeo."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering; do you guys still have problems with the Rune Knights ever since that incident?"

"Every now and then the Conbolts get an official request from them to come and see Romeo but Macao and Enno burn the letters every time, other than that nothing, especially after Master Makarov went before the Magic Council and argue the case", Mira said as a frown appears on her face, "A few of us believe though that they are just buying their time, waiting for Master Makarov to retire or something. I'm actually worried about what will happen when he isn't around anymore."

"Must be hard for Romeo", Lucy voiced, "His sisters are skilled in magic despite their age, but he can't use magic at all and he's basically a walking anti-magic device that the Rune Knights want to get their hands on."

"Yeah, in the future he's bound to have some problems in Fiore but for now he seems to be contend with just playing in the woods", Mira says as she simply got up and moved to the other side of Lucy and capture Romeo in one arm and Rosalina and Juliet in the other as the trio's chase led them back to this side of the hall, "And of course causing a ruckus here at the guild hall!"

"Now what have you three been up to?", Mira asks as she tickles them.

"Hahahaha!", Romeo laughs.

"Stop it, Mira!", Juliet and Rosalina begged though they clearly had smiles plastered on their faces.

"You seem to have no problem holding him in your arms Mira", Lucy points out as she got up.

"Are you kidding? Who wouldn't want to hold this cute little thing?", Mira said as she plants a big wet kiss on Romeo's cheek.

"Ewww gross! Cooties!", Romeo screams as he struggled to break free, "Now I got cooties!"

"Oh come on Romeo, eventually you're going to be covered in girls' cooties as you get older", Mira explains, "Why maybe even Rebecca will be covering you in cooties here soon."

The look on Romeo's face was priceless as Mira's words sunk in. The terrified boy turns his head toward Rebecca whose was still sitting at the bar with her parents; she also just so happen to be looking over at the group and notice Romeo staring. She waves at him and went back to drinking her juice.

Romeo now struggles even harder to escape from the former S-Class mage's grip but to no avail.

"No! No! No!", Romeo protest, "There's no way Becca going to give me cooties, no way!"

"Yeah, there's no way Becca going to kiss someone as disgusting as my stupid brother!", Juliet joined in and Rosalina nodded vehemently.

"Now I don't know about that, there's always that childhood friend angle. Now you three come with me and I'll get you something to eat", Mira said as she put Juliet and Rosalina down and carried a flailing Romeo over to the tavern, "You're more than welcome to join us, Lucy, seeing how Natsu has yet to show up."

Lucy could feel her cheeks redden a bit at the mention of the dragon-slayer name but she quickly shakes it away and moves to follow the group.

" _A non-mage who has the ability to take away someone magic just by touching them; I certainly have joined a strange guild."_

 **The Conbolt's residence**

 **It was a simple two-story building located on the main street of Magnolia. On the outside, it looked like every other house on the main road and one would think that it shared a similar interior design as well.**

 **For the most part, they would be right except for one minor flaw…there were almost no magical items within the house. Other than the lacrima-vision set there wasn't a single object not lock up that was magical in the house. When the bill to replace items touch by Romeo started to mount up, Macao and Enno decided to go with the easier choice of just purchasing non-magic items, which were not easy to find in a country like Fiore.**

 **Eventually though, they were able to find a non-magical version for almost every appliance in the house except for the vision set to which they had to lay down strict rules for Romeo to never touch.**

 **Anyway back to the Conbolt family as they prepare to turn in for the night.**

"Juliet! Romeo! Rosalina! Hurry up and get ready for bed!" Enno orders as she stood at the bottom of the stairs calling up to her three kids.

"Okay mommy!", they all reply simultaneously as they ran to the bathroom to brush their teeth, shoving one another as they struggle to get in the doorway first.

"Move smelly breath!"

"No, you move, cooties magnet!"

Suddenly the three of them feel a slight push from behind as Macao walks by them, "Hurry up you guys, you don't want to keep your mom waiting!"

"Yes daddy", they say as they began to clean their teeth, even though they were all still slightly elbowing each other while they did so.

Later on that night the trio were being tuck in by Enno, "Now who wants to hear a story?", the mother of three ask.

"I do! I do!", they scream in excitement.

"Okay, which story do you want to hear?", Enno asks.

"The one about **Acnologia-The Devourer of** **S** **ouls!** ", Romeo pleaded while Juliet and Rosalina roll their eyes.

"We already heard that one like a million bazillion times! I want to hear something else", Juliet complain to which Romeo stuck his tongue at her from across the room.

"Well mommy did your story last night so it's my turn!", Romeo counter.

Enno shook her head at her children's antics while a smile spread across her face.

" _I'm so glad me and Macao went to marriage counseling instead of filing for divorce all those years ago, or else I probably would have missed these three growing up together",_ she thought before speaking, "He's right Juliet, it's his turn to choose a bedtime story."

"Humph, fine", Juliet says as she crosses her arms and pouts.

"Now where to begin", Enno thought in a mocking manner, "Oh yeah….'

" _Centuries ago when the kingdom of Fiore was still young, there was a terrible war among the metallic dragons of Bahamut and the chromatic dragons of Tiamat, that torn the very land apart. The heavens shattered as their mighty forces clash in the sky, the earth trembles and quake underneath them when they fought on the ground, and even the ocean produce powerful tsunamis whenever their battles took to the seas. Where ever these two forces met, unimaginable death and destruction follow_."

Romeo's eyes widen in amazement as he listens intently to his mother while his sisters tried to fall asleep through it all.

" _The lesser races of men, elves, dwarves, and so forth could only watch in horror as the war ravage their lands and decimated their homes, for their armies could do nothing against the might of the true dragons. Then one day, the most powerful of dragons, the neutral Royal Dragons who worship neither Bahamut nor Tiamat, came forth with a solution that could aid the lesser races in the fight and restore peace to the land. They bestow upon them the magic that would allow them to bring a quick end to the war: the magic of dragon-slaying."_

"The same magic that Natsu uses!", Juliet and Rosalina suddenly squeal as they bolted up and was now diverting their full attention to her mother.

"That's right", Enno said before continuing her story….

" _Anyway, powerful mages took this gift and use it against the draconic forces and soon both the metallic and chromatic forces were on the defensive against the new threat. Along with their vast armies and technology, the lesser races were able to force the dragons to agree to a truce and peace once again reign across the land while the Royal Dragons were hail as the lesser races saviors. But to the powerful mages who were bestow dragonslayer magic, they were no longer needed in this new era of peace. During the war, they were held up in the highest of position, but now that the draconic forces_ _have_ _disperse_ _d_ _and went about their way and peace was restore, they were cast aside and became the outcast of society, held in suspicion_ _due to_ _their powerful magics and war-craze behavior."_

"And that's when he show up", Romeo spoke.

"Yes", Enno said as her voice got low…

" _And that is when the self-proclaim Dragon Emperor show up. Acnologia was his name and he held the title of being the strongest dragon-slayer during the war, killing more dragons by himself than the entire allied forces combine and by dipping into dark forbidden magic, he became the very thing he sought to eradicate from this world. His eyes were as cold as the winter night, his scales were as hard as diamond and blacker than shadows. His roar causes earthquakes while his wings created hurricanes with a single flap. His claws torn through armor and dragon's scales as though they were paper and his tail could cleave through a mountain with the greatest of ease."_

 _"Where ever he travel entire countries along with hundreds of dragons died in his wake and even the Royal Dragons were not spare from his wrath for he fed upon on the souls of living creatures, especially dragons and Royal Dragons' souls were the rarest and most delicious of all to him."_

 _"But it wasn't just dragons he was after, every remaining practitioner of dragon-slayer magic soon became a meal as well to him for they say that he fear that any one of them could raise up against him."_

 _"For decades he rampage across Ishgar, destroying all in his path until one day he simply vanish into thin air. No one knows what happen to him and even to this day dragons still whisper his name in fear, a fear that was once only reserved for one other creature :the Draconic Stalker."_

"Where is Acnologia now mommy?", Romeo asks while the girls shiver in fright, they always hated that part of the story.

"Like I said, no one knows. Some say he was defeated by a coalition of dragons in a land far away, while others say he is waiting somewhere, bidding his time until he can return and once again show the world the true meaning of fear", Enno spoke in a ominous tone, "Either way, the dragons learn a harsh lesson back then **; your ally today could easily become your enemy tomorrow."**

The Conbolt's triplets stare at their mother as her words sunk in; a while later Enno got up and kissed each of her children good night.

"Sweet dreams you three", she said as she heads for the door.

"Good night mommy", Juliet says from her bed on the right side of the room.

'Good night mommy", Rosalina echoes from her bed on the left side of the room.

"Night mommy", Romeo says a second later from his bed in the middle of the room.

"Good night my little angels", Enno says as she turns off the light and closes the door.

Within a couple of minutes, all three kids were out like a light, their soft snoring filling the room. Enno was always surprise at the fact that the three of them never had nightmares from that story even though Juliet and Rosalina both hated the last part.

As Enno went to her bedroom she spots Macao looking slightly irradiated at a letter he was reading.

"Is it from the Rune Knights again?" she asks.

"Yeah, this time they're a little more forceful in their message, saying that our continue refusal may complicate things in the near future", Macao spat.

"Macao, I'm worried", Enno said as she hugs him from behind, "The old man is not going to be around forever and Gildarts is not always going to be in the next country over to scare the Knights."

Macao puts a hand to his forehead, "I know, eventually we're going to have to deal with this problem. We're just lucky that the kids were too young to remember that whole fiasco, I hate for them to have been scar by all that."

"Thank goodness", Enno voiced, "They were ready to come take him by force if the old man didn't step in."

Purple flames erupt from the hand that held the letter and the couple watches as it turns to ashes and blows out the window as a breeze went thru the house.

"Master Makarov still got a good decade or two on him and maybe by then he can finally convince Gildarts to take up the title of Guild Master", Macao reasoned, "That should keep those Rune bastards in line. Also remember that because Romeo can't use magic they have no authority over him, Master Makarov argued that to the Magic Council."

"What about Laxus?", Enno worried, "He's definitely up there in strength with Gildarts and he's Master Makarov's grandson. He would probably just step aside and let them do what they want."

"Well let's hope it doesn't come to that", Macao reassured her, "Now come on, let's got to bed."

 **Scene Break**

A few days later Romeo was out in the forest walking around in the shrubbery. Him and his sisters were no longer enroll in daycare due to his parents deciding that it would be easier and cheaper if one of them just stay home to watch them while the other went out on jobs, so he was free to explore the forest all day now.

As he went further into the woods, he felt a presence watching him from nearby. As deep in the forest as he was the average person in his place would assume that a creature of some sort was stalking them and they would be correct in that assumption.

Romeo watch in calm silence as a hulking figure lumber out of the trees toward him; its green ape-like body allowing it to blend in perfectly with the surrounding area. As it stomps along the ground, Romeo picks up slight tremors that one would expect from a primitive beast that easily stood over eight feet tall and with a body as wide a dinner table. Soon it was towering over him, breathing heavily while doing so, its eyes heavy in primal rage.

All of a sudden a smile breaks out across its face.

"Hey Stone-Thrower", Romeo greets while giving him a smile in return, "What are you up to today?"

The beast lets out a series of grunts and howls.

"Grandma Porlyusica needs to see me?", Romeo asks.

Stone-Thrower grunts as he lays out a hefty palm to Romeo.

Without hesitation, Romeo climbs up the forest vulcan hand and onto his shoulder. Once firmly seated the beast took off in a dead sprint further into the woods, far from prying eyes.

 **On the Road to Magnolia**

"Hey Natsu", Lucy asks as he walked ahead of her with Happy on his shoulder. The three of them were just getting back from first job together in Shirotsume Town that involve them stealing a book back from Duke Everlue, "What can you tell me about Romeo?"

"Macao's son?", Natsu calls back, "He's alright I guess, never really had a problem with him and his no-magic thingy. I mostly talk to his sisters though because he's hardly ever around the guild hall."

"I hear he likes to spend a lot of time out in the forest; do you see him out there whenever you're at your house?", Lucy asks.

"No", Happy answers in Natsu's stead, "The areas he likes to hang around are deeper in the woods than where we live. Now and then we bump into him when he's on his way home but that's about it."

"Huh, I assume the forests around Magnolia were pack with dangerous creatures but seeing how Romeo can travel within them and come home safely I guess there is nothing to worry about", Lucy concluded before seeing Natsu stop in front of her. He was staring off into the distance toward Magnolia with an unreadable look on his face.

"Natsu?", Lucy asks.

"The forests around Magnolia contain some of the most dangerous beasts in the country, including a few dragons", Natsu began.

"I thought your main job at Fairy Tail was to clear out dragons that settle near cities and such", Lucy said.

 _*Dragons and their cousins are a common sight in this world, though they tend to make their lairs far from civilization. There are several categories of dragons but the most widely used are True Dragons, Drakes, Wyverns, Landwyrms, Miscellaneous (for those that can still be call dragons but don't fit into the other categories), and the rarest of all; The Royal Dragons._

 _Metallic and Chromatic dragons make up the majority of the True Dragons and while most Metallic dragons have kept to the truce forged centuries ago most of the Chromatic dragons have cast it aside and went back to indulging in their rampages across the land._

 _Anyway,_ _a_ _dragon-slayer main job when they join a magic guild is to dispose of dragons who are causing trouble, while they're not the sole receptive of these types of jobs, their magic usually makes them the best choice.*_

 _Also it should be pointed out that most dragons only speak in Draconic even though they know other languages. Dragon-Slayers are among the few non-dragons beings who are fluent in Draconic and thus also act like translators between Dragon and Humans.*_

"They are of the Metallic branch so their presence is tolerated as long as they don't start trouble. If they were Chromatic then I would have no choice but to get rid of them", Natsu reply.

"How many dragons kills do you have to your name again?", Lucy asks.

"Seven, but five of them were Drakes and the two true dragons I have taken down were young adults though, not exactly the type you read about in legends that have destroy entire kingdoms and lay vast armies to waste.", Natsu grumbles while wondering if he'll ever find information about Igneel, the Royal Dragon that raise him. None of the Metallic dragons in the area had any information about him and most of them said the last time they saw him was at the end of Ishgar Dragon Civil War four hundred years ago, but that couldn't be right, could it? The fact that Igneel was consider a traitor for his part in the war didn't help Natsu at all while he was trying to attain information from them

Lucy stared at Natsu for a time while thinking about what he just said. Despite his goofball tendencies, he was still one of the few professional dragon-killers in the country and at such a young age too.

After a moment she suddenly remembers the original topic that they were talking about and decide to get back on track.

"You said the forests around town hold some of the most dangerous creatures in the country; if that's true then why do Enno and Macao allow Romeo to go playing out in the forest?"

"Anyone could tell you that at first they try to keep him from going, but Romeo seems to have a talent for disappearing without anyone noticing him", Natsu answers as they resume their journey, "So eventually they just gave up. Now don't go thinking they're bad parents or anything, it's just that they found out from Porlyusica that Romeo usually comes around her house anyway, how no one knows, and he's usually back by sundown so they stop worrying."

" _That much is true",_ Lucy thoughts remembering the incident from yesterday when Romeo appear out of nowhere.

"Plus I doubt any beast of the forest would actually hurt him", Happy added.

"Why's that?"

"Whenever I'm around Romeo, he seems to give off an aura that smooth my soul, no matter what mood I'm in," Happy explained, "I figure the reason why he always comes home safely is because of that."

Lucy could only sweat-drop at this explanation, _Don't go assuming that because you're calm around Romeo that every creature is", she said aloud._

"Don't worry too much about Lucy", Natsu assured her, "Igneel once told me that the forest is a living creature and that it protect those it care for. Romeo has been going out in the forest for little over a year now and nothing bad has happen to him, so it's probably the forest keeping an eye on him."

Lucy sweat-drops once again, "That makes even less sense than Happy's explanation."

 **Scene Break**

An hour later of riding on top of Stone-Thrower and Romeo arrive at the small cottage of Porlyusica, or "Grandma Porlyusica", as the the Conbolt triplets call her.

As Romeo slides down the vulcan arm the front door of the cottage opens up and the Potion Mage herself comes walking out with a somewhat neutral look on her face.

"Romeo", she greets.

"Hi grandma Porlyusica!", Romeo response in kind. A second later he is on the ground clutching his head in pain while Porlyusica was standing in front of him angrily holding a broom while Stone-Thrower was quietly side-stepping away from the scene.

"What have I told you about calling me that name?"

"That you prefer the name Miss Porlyusica?", Romeo groans as he struggles to get up.

"Exactly, now come with me. I'm in need of your help", Porlyusica all but demands as she walks away to behind her house, a glaring Romeo behind her.

As they turn the corner of her house and start head into the forest, Romeo notices something on the ground nearby. Upon further inspection, he discovers that they were footprints. But not just any old footprints, they were ones he has never seen before. It was larger than most creatures of the forest, but it had four toes along with a thumb on the side. If the pointed ends were anything to go off of then whatever may these had claws.

"Grand-", Romeo corrects himself before continuing, "Miss Porlyusica, what made these tracks?"

"A dragon", Porlyusica says without breaking her stride.

Romeo stares wide-eye at her, "A Dragon? A real dragon?"

"Yes Romeo, a real dragon.", the Potion Mage answers while still walking, "That is why I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?", Romeo asks as they come up to a cave that the footprints led into.

"I want you to get it to come out", Porlyusica says as she points into the cave.

Romeo peers into the darkness and was about to tell her that he couldn't do anything when two glowing yellow eyes appear and they were staring straight at him.

 **A/N: So yeah. The term dragon-slayer takes on a new meaning.**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want.**


	3. The Encounter of the Wild

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: So I redid chapter 3 and made it longer. I have noticed that Porlyusica doesn't really play an important role in most Fairy Tail fics despite her importance in the canon. I hope to use her in place of Master Makarov as an elderly figure for Romeo. Also, I always thought the question, "What would happen if Romeo somehow met Wendy while she was still at Cait Shelter?"**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want. Also, check out my other stories "Fiery Hurricane of Love" and "Right Claw of the Dragon King"**

 **Also, I would like to point out a definition which pertains to the genre of this story:**

 ** _Fantasy:_**

 ** _the faculty or activity of imagining things, especially things that are impossible or improbable._**

 **So like the Epic Rap Battle of History between J.R.R. Tolkien and G.R.R. Martian said:**

 **"** **But news flash: the genre's called fantasy!** **It's meant to be unrealistic, you myopic manatee!"**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Encounter of the Wild**

"So you want me to get the dragon to come out of the cave?", Romeo asks as he points inside.

"Yes", Porlyusica tells the boy.

"Why can't you do it?", Romeo asks.

"Well, I need someone who can speak draconic, because mine isn't as good as it used to be", Porlyusica tells the boy, "And it was between either you or the pink-hair idiot Makarov keeps at the guild, but seeing how he would probably kill the thing-"

"He might have asked it nicely", Romeo began before noticing the glare Porlyusica was throwing at him, "Never mind."

"Like I was saying, I figure that you were the better choice", she finishes.

"What makes you think I can talk to it?", Romeo asks.

"Romeo, I have seen you talk to animals before, so stop trying to play dumb.", Porlyusica groans, " _I'm taking a leap of faith here that Romeo can talk to this dragon. As long as there is a dragon near my cottage, the forest animals are going to stay away from this place."_

"I know that, but I never talk to a dragon before", Romeo says as he looks back into the cave and back at those two glowing yellow eyes watching him, "Besides what if it doesn't want to come out?"

"Well let's hope that you can get it to come out", Porlyusica told him, "Because in case you haven't noticed", she says as she points toward the ground.

Romeo looks back down at the footprints that led into the cave and upon closer examination, he notices that there was a line of red liquid mix in with the dirt, "Is that?"

"Blood, yes it is", Porlyusica confirms, "So more than likely it's wounded."

"Could you treat it?", the boy asks as Porlyusica throws him a glance, "If I somehow maintain to get it to come out?"

"I suppose I could, but we won't know until it comes out", she replies, "So if you want to help it, you might want to start talking."

"How do you know it's not going to attack us?"

"Because by going off the footprints it left in the dirt, this dragon is around the size of a drake, or of juvenile age, meaning it could easily lunge twenty to thirty feet in a single bound. If it wanted to hurt either one of us it could have done so by now", Porlyusica explains, "And that's not even counting its breath attack."

Suddenly a series of loud shrieks erupted from the cave, catching both of them off-guard. The pair looks at the cave and then back at one another. Porlyusica had an expression of deep thought as if she was trying to decipher what the dragon was saying, while Romeo was the complete opposite, as he was shaking uncontrollably, his face was bright red, and he had his hand on his mouth an fail effort to contain his laughter.

"What did it say?", Porlyusica asks but she receives no response from the boy who was starting to let snorts and snickers escape from his lips.

The area around them suddenly became engulfed in an ominous aura as Porlyusica's eyes started to glow red and the broom she was holding started to look more like a scythe to the little boy.

Romeo goes pale white as he realizes the consequences of his actions and decided that if he wants to live to see his seventh birthday, he best start talking.

"It-it-it-", Romeo stammered out.

"Actually, my first question should be how could you understand that", Porlyusica said, " Because I'm pretty sure that wasn't draconic."

"I understood it just fine", Romeo told her, "In fact, it was no different than when I talk to the animals around the forest."

Porlyusica observes Romeo for a moment, thinking about what he just said.

" _Well, he's able to understand Stone-Thrower grunts and howls, so it shouldn't be that far-fetch for him to understand all that. I wonder if its vice-versa for him; like when he hears animals talk does it sound normal to him_ ", she told herself, "So what did it say?

"I don't think I should repeat what it said", Romeo answers, "Mommy always told me if I don't have anything nice to say that I shouldn't-"

"Romeo!", Porlyusica growls, causing Romeo to jump away from her, "What did it say?!"

"It said that you're scaring it!", the boy squeak.

"Come again?", Porlyusica arches an eyebrow.

"It said that you're scaring it with your face", Romeo tells her though she could see a faint smile beginning to form on the boy's face, as he was still trying not to laugh.

Porlyusica looks back into the cave and notices the two yellow eyes shrink back, as though the creature was moving deeper into the cave in an effort to get away from her, though she did see something akin to confusion in its eyes as well.

Porlyusica sighs in an annoyed manner as she turns around to walk a good distance away from the cave "Will this do? Is this far enough away so it can come out?"

Romeo looks at the cave and back at her, "Want me to ask it?"

"That would be nice", Porlyusica grumble.

Romeo turns around and says, "Is she far enough away for you to come out now?"

At least that's what he heard come out of his mouth; to Porlyusica, the dragon, or anyone else who might have been listening, it sounded like….

" **Ui jaciv karif aurthon mojka ihk wux ekess confn ekik jaka**?"

Glowing yellow eyes widen in surprise as the dragon stares at Romeo for a moment before letting out two short shrieks to which Romeo nods.

"What did it say?", Porlyusica asks.

"It asks if I could understand it", he answers right before two more shrieks erupt from the cave, "And now it just ask if are you going to hurt it."

"Do I you like I'm going to hurt that thing?", Porlyusica asks as the grip on her broom tighten in annoyance, this was not how she plan to go about her day today. She only knew about the dragon being here because Stone-Thrower brought it to her attention.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?", Romeo asks.

"Just get it out of the cave, Romeo!", Porlyusica snaps.

"You can come out now, no one is going to hurt you", Romeo says.

" **Wux shilta confn ekik jaka, pamon ui gethrisjir ekess ouith wux** ", is what the dragon hears and after a moment of silence slowly starts to make it way to the entrance of the cave. Romeo watches as the two glowing eyes move closer and closer to him and in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder what type of dragon this thing was going to turn out to be.

 _"Maybe it will be a gold dragon. No, maybe it's a silver dragon! Wait, it might be a platinum dragon! That would be so cool_!", Romeo thought as the creature finally came to the end of the cave and step out into the light.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

It was an average day as Master Makarov was busy going through the stack of letters that he received from the Magic Council and various government officials from around Ishgar on a weekly basis. Most of them were complaint letters about the damages that were caused by Natsu and the others whenever they went out on jobs, but there was also a letter about the upcoming Annual Guild Masters meeting.

"Can't wait to hear what Bob and them have been up to", Makarov smiles as the door to the office was suddenly kicked open and both Juliet and Rosalina came running into the office, followed by Mirajane.

"Hi, grandpa!", the girls greet as they run up to either side of him and give him a hug.

"Why hello girls! What have you two been up to today?", he asks.

"They being waiting for you to teach them some new fire spells like you promise", Mirajane began, "Eventually they got tired of waiting and decided to come get you themselves."

"Yeah, you made a promise!", Rosalina complains, "And mommy says that when you make a promise, you're supposed to keep it!"

"That's right!", Juliet agrees.

Makarov couldn't help but laugh at loud at the girl's antics, "Alright you two, I did make you a promise! Why don't y'all go out to the back and I'll meet you out there?"

"Okay!", the girls say as they take off pass Mirajane and out the office.

"Those two can be quite the handful sometimes", Mirajane admitted to which Master Makarov nods.

"Just keeping up with the two of them is hard enough", Makarov says while sifting through the letters, "I shudder at the thought of what would happen if Romeo ever join in with them"

"I don't think you would last long", Mirajane laugh before noticing that the master had suddenly don a grim expression on his face, "Master Makarov?"

….

…..

"It's a letter from the Magic Council", he told her without taking his eyes off the paper, "They're saying that due to the rising number of dark guilds popping up they're looking into every venture available to them in an attempt to counter them, including Romeo's anti-magic ability."

"We already been through this before, Romeo isn't a mage, therefore, they have no authority over him!", Mira protested.

"They included that in the letter as well", Makarov told her, "They aren't saying that they're going to take Romeo by force, they're asking that we willingly allow them to try and duplicate Romeo's ability."

"They must have already known the answer to that question before they even send the letter", Mira stated.

"No doubt they did, but here lies the problem", Makarov says as he looks up at Mira and shows her the letter, "The letter isn't addressed directly to me, it's addressed to the "The Future Fairy Tail Guild Master"."

"But you're the current guild master", Mira said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "So what are they implying?"

"They are "subtly" implying that I need to retire and let someone else take up the position", Makarov answered.

"But you still one of the most powerful mages on the continent", Mira assures, "You're one of the Ten Wizard Saints!"

"But for how much longer though?", Makarov ask her, "Age is catching up to me Mira and it's no secret that Laxus wants the position of guild master. With Gildarts and Mystogan being away all the time, alongside Erza, who while strong is just not strong enough to challenge Laxus, so from the Magic Council's point-of-view, my grandson is pretty much the guaranteed choice."

The two remained quiet for a moment as the Makarov's words sunk in.

"Unless you're will-", Makarov started before being cut off.

"No", Mirajane said in a soft voice while suddenly hugging herself and looking down at the floor, "I'm sorry master, but I can't, not since that day."

"I understand, sorry to have brought it up", Makarov tells her as he gets up out of his chair and walks toward the door, "Come with me Mira, let's see if teaching the future generation of mages can somehow brighten our moods."

 **Back at the Cave**

It was the gray scales that Romeo notice first when the juvenile dragon step out of the cave and into the sunlight. It reminded Romeo of the clouds right before it rains, or the stuff that fell out of Uncle Wakaba's cigar. As he glances down at its feet, he sees that it had four clawed toes and a "thumb" just like its footprints indicated. On its left side of its body, Romeo observes a long, slender, tail that ended with a sharp stinger at the end with four blades sticking out of the ends and surrounding said stinger.

As he traces the tail all the way past its back he notices that the dragon wasn't much bigger the living room of his home. Judging by the size of the wings tuck into its sides, they seem to be able to expand wide enough to fill him and his sister's bedroom. At last, he got to the head where a set of small horns were jutting out the top of its skull backward. Finally, his examination ended at the first feature he ever saw of the dragon, its eyes.

As he stares into its' yellow eyes, he notices that they were not that much different from a cat's eyes, like Mr. Tickles who live down the road from him. But as Romeo study its eyes closer, he thought he saw something that looks like a second eye within the first one.

" _Eyes don't work like that, do they? What if I have another eye within my eye_?", Romeo thought. So engrossed was he by the dragon's features that he failed to notice that the dragon was studying him as well.

It tilts its head from side to side, wondering why this male human, that's what it believes they are called, wasn't afraid in the slightest of it. It moves its head down and takes a quick sniff of the human and to its surprise, finds no traces of fear whatsoever. This struck the dragon as odd cause ever since it arrived in this forest, every other creature has stayed clear of it, their frighten stenches blanketing the area.

Except for that one male human with the pink hair, it encountered awhile ago while it was hunting. Though the human didn't seem to notice the dragon's presence, for some reason every instinct in the dragon's body told it to run. Run far, run fast, fly if you have to, just get away as soon as possible from that human, for it also smelled the faint scent of dragon's blood on the human.

Anyway, as it took a step forward toward the smaller human, a burst of sheer agony courses through its body and it almost collapse to the ground in pain. It lowers its neck and turns it to the right and remembers that there was one more creature in the forest that the dragon should avoid. In fact, if the gaping wound on its right hind leg was any indication, if it didn't it more than likely was going to be made a meal by it.

The dragon chastises itself for forgetting about the severe wound it suffered earlier today and wonders why it seemed to forget about it despite the burden it has been causing it. The more it thought about it, the more it realizes that it forgot about the wound somewhere around the time the small human appeared.

Without warning, it senses the human move pass it and toward the wound in its leg that was beginning to bleed profusely, concern evident in the purple-hair creature's eyes.

 **"Batobot vorqic tisvelk, si charis jaciv shilta winid coi** ", the dragon hears the human say as he moves to touch the wound, right before it hears the older female human shout and start running toward them.

"That looks bad, I hope she can fix it", Romeo says as he moves to touch the gash that was easily three times the size of his hand. To him, it almost felt like he was drawn to it. For some reason, he felt that by merely touching the wound, he could make the dragon feel better.

"Romeo! Don't touch it!", he hears Porlyusica scream, but it was too late and the next thing he knew his vision was covered by a white light and he felt a weird sensation swell up in his chest just as his fingertips barely touch the blood.

 _"Damn it, I screw up_!", Porlyusica thought as she saw Romeo move toward the gash on the dragon's leg. She should have been more cautious, she should have told Romeo specifically not to touch the dragon's wound when it came out of the cave. She sprinted toward him as fast as her old body allow her too, but she hadn't even gotten two feet when she saw Romeo's eyes go glowing white and the center of his chest light up in a green glow, " _Now it's too late_!"

 **Scene Break**

When he opened his eyes all he saw was white as if he was trapped inside a piece of paper. When he looked up there was white, when he looked down there was white. When he looked to his left, there was nothing but white and when he finally looked to his right there was white. All around him was nothing more than an endless, colorless, existence.

"Hello?", he calls out but he only heard his voice echo, "Is anyone there? Grandma Porlyusica? Mommy? Daddy? Grandpa Makarov?"

A dreadful sense of loneliness started to set in on him as he heard no response to his pleas.

 _ **"I am the snow on the highest of mountains**_ ", Romeo hears a voice say from all directions. It sounded soothing, calming, yet at the same time, the magnitude of it shook him to his core.

"Is someone there?", Romeo cries out as he looks all around in a frantic panic.

" _ **I am the wind blowing through the trees**_."

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?"

" _ **I am the oasis in the harshest of deserts**_."

"Please help me, I really starting to get scared here! I want my mommy!"

" _ **I am the fish that swims at the bottom of the seas**_."

At this point, Romeo just started to cry for the feeling of fear was now overwhelming for him.

" _ **I am the waves that batter the shore. I am the raging fire at the planet's core. I have been around since before the beginning and I will be around after the end**_."

Romeo feels a presence behind him and spins around to see a glowing green figure floating toward him. In the back of his mind, the instinct to run was immense yet his body refuses to obey. He just stood frozen in place as the feminine figure move ever closer to him. Soon it was wrapping its arms around him and a sense of peaceful bliss wash over the boy. He felt his eyelids get heavy as the urge to sleep began to descend upon him and just as his vision turn to black he heard…

 _ **"I am the Spirit of Nature and I have decided to make you my envoy, little one. You have a long journey ahead and there will be many obstacles that will try to hinder you, but I have faith in you. Now awaken and claim your Fonaar**_."

 **Scene Break**

He felt something nudge against him as he slowly came around; it was hard, scaly, and in serious need of a bath. As his eyes open up, he found himself staring directly into the yellow eyes of the dragon from earlier, its face no more than two inches from his own.

"Umm, hi?", was all he could say before noticing a shock Porlyusica gawking at him. Before he could say anything, the dragon moves back and the elderly lady cups both her hands around his head and bring his face up to hers.

"How do you feel?", she asks as she examines him, "Are you hurt anywhere? Do you feel any different?"

"I had a strange dream", Romeo told her through mush cheeks.

"A dream?", Porlyusica says, "About what?"

"I don't know. I was in a place where everything was white and empty. After a moment, a strange green glowing lady appears and came toward me", Romeo explains, "She hugged me and I got sleepy and right before I fell asleep, she said that she was the Spirit of Nature or something."

Romeo sees Porlyusica's eyes grow wide upon him finishing his story and a look of dread appear on her face.

"Oh no", she whispers as she turns around and starts heading for her house, "Romeo, come with me. We're heading to Magnolia."

Romeo looks up and notices that the sun barely passed the center of the sky, "Why? I don't have to be home right now."

"We're not going to your house, we are going to the guild hall", Porlyusica explains

"What do we need at the guild hall?", Romeo asks as he got up and follow her, only to quickly notices that the dragon was following him.

"Um, Miss Porlyusica? The dragon following me", Romeo said.

"If my theory is correct, I would be more surprised if it wasn't", he hears her reply, "Come now!"

Romeo looks between the dragon and Porlyusica before taking off after the forest hermit, with the young dragon following close behind, "Why do we have to go to the guild hall again?"

"I'm going to need your parents' permission", Porlyusica answers, "I'm going to take you to see a friend of mine."

"You have friends?", Romeo said aloud and his stop in his tracks when Porlyusica throws him a glare over her shoulder, "I mean- Are we leaving tomorrow?"

"We're leaving today?"

"What?!"

"You heard me, the information I need cannot wait", Porlyusica tells him as they arrive at her house, "Come inside and sit down or you can wait out here with your new friend, I won't take long."

Romeo turns around and sees that the dragon had followed them all the way to the house and was now currently sitting on its hind legs staring at Romeo, almost like a dog. He then hears the door close behind him and realizes that he was now out here alone with the dragon.

The two stare at one another for what seemed like an eternity, nothing but silence passing between the two. As the seconds ticked by into minutes, neither one made any movement as they study one another once again.

" _This is weird_ ", Romeo thought as he moves to scratch his chest which was irritating him for some reason. To his utter amazement, he sees the dragon mimic his movement as it moves its front leg up to scratch its own chest. Romeo puts his hand down after a second and the dragon did the same.

 _"Is it copying me_?", Romeo thought right before he waves his hand at the dragon and sure enough, the dragon did the same with its front leg, " _It is copying me_."

It was in that moment that Romeo realizes something.

"Do you have a name?", he asks the dragon, "My name is Romeo."

 **"Do wux tepoha vi ominak? Sia ominak ui Romeo** ", is what the dragon hears.

Name? This….Romeo was asking the dragon what its name was. For the draconic beast, the concept of a name had never appealed to it before. It's not like it never thought about having one, it just never saw the need for one, so it simply shook its head.

"You don't have a name, huh?", Romeo said right before he pointed a finger at the dragon, "Everyone needs to have a name and since you don't have one, I'm going to give you one then!"

The area around Porlyusica's house once again descends into silence, with Romeo still pointing at the dragon and said dragon looking back at him in surprise. It only after a few awkward moments that Romeo ask the question, "Are you a boy dragon or a girl dragon?"

 **"Are wux vi drot darastrix usv vi fanol darastrix**?"…. The dragon couldn't believe its ears. Did this human seriously ask it that question? It face slowly forms into one of annoyance as it narrows its eyes at Romeo and lets out two lengthy squawks and short grumble, smoke rising out of its nose in irritation.

"You're a boy dragon? Really?", Romeo asks causing the dragon to narrow its eyes even further, "I just couldn't tell. How am I suppose to name you if I don't know whether you're a boy or a girl?"

A small chirp escapes the dragon's lips and now it was Romeo's turn to be annoyed, "Who are you calling stupid, you overgrown lizard?!"

The dragon points one of his front claws directly at Romeo.

Romeo's face goes red and he was about to shout at the dragon when a voice interrupts him.

"Are you two done?", Porlyusica asks from her doorway, "Because I would like to leave now."

Both Romeo and the dragon turn to stare at the woman who simply stares back.

"How long have you been staying there?", Romeo asks in a embarrass tone.

"Around the part that you ask whether it was a boy dragon or a girl dragon", Porlyusica said, "I thought it would have been pretty obvious that it was a male dragon."

"I didn't know!", Romeo tries to defend himself before crossing his arms with a huff. The dragon couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this.

"So are you going to name him?", Porlyusica inquires, "Because if not we need to get going."

Romeo looks at the dragon and then back at Porlyusica, "Fine, I guess I'll name him."

Out of nowhere, Romeo remembers the last word he heard right before he woke up, the word spoken by that so-called Spirit of Nature.

" **And claim your Fonaar**."

"Fonaar", Romeo says breathlessly, catching both Porlyusica and the dragon's full attention, "I'll name him Fonaar."

Porlyusica arcs an eyebrow at this, "Charge? You're going to name him "charge"?"

"Not charge, just Fonaar", Romeo replies back as he looks at the dragon, "Is that a good name for you?"

The dragon stares at Romeo as he mulls over the suggestion the boy just made. Fonaar, that word meant "charge". It sounded so simple, so irregular. Yet for some reason it sounded….perfect to him, like he was meant to have that name. He subtlety nods his head and lets out a series of soft bellows.

Romeo looks at Porlyusica, "He says he guess it will do for now."

"Good, no let's get going", Porlyusica recommends right before she is stopped by Romeo.

"Wait!"

"What's now, Romeo?", Porlyusica ask.

"What about Fonaar's leg?", Romeo wonders, "You still haven't treated it yet!"

"Romeo", Porlyusica says in a quiet voice as she kneels down to his eye level, despite the pain it causes her, "Take a look at his leg."

Romeo does as he was told and turns to look at Fonaar right hind-leg and gasps in shock. Where once there was a gaping, bleeding wound was now replace by a fully-heal patch of dragonscales. There wasn't even a scar on it

"When did you do that? Was I out for a long time?", Romeo turns to Porlyusica and asks.

Porlyusica shakes her head and looks Romeo straight in the eye, "Romeo, you were only out for two minutes at most and the wound didn't start healing until after you touch it."

"But how? How could I have done that?", he says while trying to get over the shock of what he was just told, "I don't have magic."

"I don't have a straight answer for you Romeo, but I know someone who might. An old acquaintance of mine who lives a couple hours by train to the north. We need to go see him right away", Porlyusica explained to him, "We're going to go to the guild hall, I'm going to get your parents' permission to take you there, and we're going to find out what's happening to you."

"But what's wrong with me? I feel just fine", Romeo told her as he once again scratches his chest.

"Romeo, look at where you're scratching", she instructs stops and looks eyes widen in surprise as he sees that the mark he has had on his chest since he was a baby was now eerily glowing green. It was a different shade of green than what that "Spirit of Nature" had and for some unexplained reason it frightened him beyond belief for something was happening to his body and he didn't know what it was.

Porlyusica lightly shakes Romeo out of his shock and takes him by the hand, "My friend will be able to help you, Romeo. You just have to stay calm until we get to him."

"O-okay", Romeo says softly as he lets himself get led away by Porlyusica.

"Don't worry, if anyone can help you, it's him", she reassures him, her face showing an expression few people ever get to see.

"What's his name?", Romeo asks, just wanting to have a conversation more than anything to get his mind off of what was happening to him, "Your friend."

"His name is Roubaul and he's the guild master for Cait Shelter,", Porlyusica tells him as the two of them walk down the forest trail back to Magnolia, a confuse dragon following close behind them.

 **Scene Break**

The walk through the forest was completely quiet as Porlyusica and Romeo may their way through. Porlyusica looking straight ahead as they walk while Romeo had his shirt open up and was currently staring at his glowing birthmark. Neither one of them was accustom to the woods being this quiet even though Porlyusica had a fairly good idea why as she throws a glance over her back and sees Fonaar following a few feet behind them, no doubt his presence driving away all of the creatures of the forest.

 _"I really hope he doesn't think he can follow us all the way into town_ ", Porlyusica as she looks back ahead and sees they're about to reach the edge of the forest, "Romeo?"

"Huh?", as he looks up from his glowing chest and up at her, "Yes, Miss Porlyusica?"

"I need you to tell Fonaar that he can't come with us pass the forest", Porlyusica instructs him, "Most people nowadays aren't too fond of dragons, not even Metallic dragons."

"Is Fonaar a metal dragon?", Romeo asks.

"Metallic", she corrects him, "And like I said earlier, I'm not sure what type of dragon he is, but that's beside the point, he can't come to town with us."

"Should he be following us in the first place? You didn't seem to mind that he follow us from the cave", Romeo points out.

"As I said, I would be more surprised if he didn't", Porlyusica reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll know in due time, Romeo", was her response, "Now tell him."

Romeo turns back around towards Fonaar and speaks, "Fonaar, you can't come to town with us. You have to stay here."

Fonaar cocks his head at Romeo and looks at him with a baffled expression. He then lets out a low growl.

"He asks why not", Romeo informs Porlyusica.

"Tell him because he could be attacked by people who have the magic to hurt him", Porlyusica states.

Romeo tells Fonaar what Porlyusica said and watches as the dragon plop down on the ground, his head resting on his front claws with a vexed look on his face.

"I don't think he's happy about this", Romeo says.

"He would be even less happy if he was attacked", Porlyusica says as she pulls him along.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

A while later the two of them are standing in front of the infamous guild hall, standing there while Porlyusica mulls something over in her head. Through the heavy doors, she could clearly hear a brawl going on inside of the buildings which made her relax a little bit.

" _This might make things easier. Everyone's attention will be drawn elsewhere and no doubt the boy's father is in the middle of this fight. This means I only need to talk to the smarter one of the Conbolt's couple_ ", she tells herself.

"Miss Porlyusica?", Romeo asks.

"Yes, Romeo?", she answers without glancing at him.

"I thought you didn't like being around people", Romeo says.

"I don't", she replies.

"But you had no trouble walking through town."

"I don't like being around humans, but I'm willing to tolerate them if it helps me in the end, besides we came through the part of town that didn't have many people", she says as she looks down at the boy, studying his glowing chest. The radiance of the glow had diminished but it was still there. Luckily, the fact that the boy was wearing a green shirt that just so happens to almost match the radiating symbol conceal it a little bit, but if anyone was to look closely at it, they would surely notice.

And no doubt the boy entire family was going to be in here, along with Mira who seems to be quiet fond of him, along with the idiot smoker's daughter.

"Romeo, I'm going to need you to let me do the talking. When we get inside I want you to go off to a corner and not get caught in the brawl", she instructs him.

"That's what my mom tells me and my sisters to do anyway whenever the grown-ups start fighting", Romeo says, "She also hopes that neither I or my sisters grow up to be like that."

"But I also want you to avoid talking to anyone", Porlyusica adds while thinking to herself that she was clearly right about Enno being the more responsible parent, how Macao got her to marry him, she'll never know.

"Shouldn't I tell my mom about my chest?", Romeo asks.

"It might be nothing and we don't want her worrying about anything. You don't want to worry your mother, do you?", Porlyusica says though she felt a little guilty about guilt-tripping the boy.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense", is all Romeo can say as Porlyusica open the door and immediately ducks in order to avoid a mug that was on a straight path to her face.

"Bunch of rowdy idiots", Romeo hears her says as they both stroll into the building and are greeted by the massive brawl they heard on the outside.

Within moments, Romeo spots his father who was currently caught in a head-lock by Jet and then he sees his mother over at the bar talking to Mirajane while watching Juliet, Rosalina, and Rebecca. Though she looks like she was occupied by the conversation with the bar-maiden, occasionally she would suddenly throw a fire engulf kick to knock away any debris that was sent flying toward her daughters and Rebecca.

"Go sit off in the corner, Romeo", Porlyusica directs the boy and watches as he goes over to the far left corner far away from everyone else before she herself takes off toward the tavern. The average person would take the smart choice and walk around far from the edge of the fight, but Porlyusica was in a hurry and she wasn't your average person and everyone at the guild knew it and they also knew better than to piss her off, especially the troublemakers like Natsu and Gray. Speaking of the two masters of disasters, they were currently lock in their own little mini brawl as everyone else within the fight seem to give them a wide berth in order for them to work out the personal issues they had with one another.

"Bite me, flame brain!", Gray yells as he throws a punch at the dragon-slayer which connects with his jaws and sends him back a step.

"Let it go, ice princess!", Natsu retorts as throws a kick in retaliation, socking Gray in the jaw, "I'm clearly the stronger one between the two of us and everyone knows it!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you two idiots going to move?", a voice interrupts their duel, "Because I got places to be."

"Hey buddy, back the fu-", both of the mages start to say before they actually got a look at the person getting in the middle of their fight. Upon seeing Porlyusica standing before them with a look that promises extreme pain to any who dare talk back to her, both of the destructive mages jump away from her out of fear for their lives. In fact, their reaction causes the rest of the guild to stop what they were doing in mid-fight and just stand there in shock, looking at the Potion Mage.

" _At least, they're focused on me and not paying any attention to Romeo_ ", Porlyusica thought as she briskly walked through the brawl, the crowd parting away to give her a path. As soon as she reaches the tavern she calls back behind her, "Don't let me stop your fun", and like that the daily brawl continues.

"Bunch of rowdy idiots", Porlyusica grumble underneath her breath as she approaches Enno.

"May I speak to you for a moment?", she asks as Enno's eyes glance over to where her middle child was sitting.

"Did Romeo do something wrong? He didn't break something did he?", Enno fret.

"He didn't do anything", Porlyusica assure the woman, "It's actually about something that has come up recently and it involves him."

"Oh, what's that?", Enno wonder, caught off-guard by the elderly lady's statement.

If there was one thing Porlyusica was known for back in her younger days as a semi-active Fairy Tail mage, it was thinking quickly on her feet. Most of it came from years of having to figure out on the spot what poison had infected a fellow member and making an antidote, along with having to know the proper way to treat an injury before it became fatal. And seeing how she had the whole walk from her house to Magnolia to come up with a story she was more than ready for this conversation.

"Let me ask you something Enno? Do you plan for your daughters to join Fairy Tail when they're older?", Porlyusica asks.

Enno's baffle expression was more than enough to tell Porlyusica that the woman was not expecting that type of question from her, "Um yes, both girls are talented in magic and both of them can't wait until they're old enough to join."

"I see."

"What does this have to do with Romeo?", Enno question.

"Enno, I going to be honest with you, your son isn't going to have an easy life growing up", Porlyusica starts out, "You're aware of that, correct? With his anti-magic ability, his options of a promising career at any job are quite limited, especially in a country like Fiore. That's unless he joins the Rune Knights."

Enno's face darkens at the mention of the military arm of the Magic Council, "Look Porlyusica, I greatly respect you and I can never pay you back for giving me those potions that made my pregnancy go by so much smoother, but is there a point to all this?"

"I believe I can offer Romeo a better opportunity", Porlyusica press on.

"And what would that be Porlyusica?"

"I would like Romeo to become my assistant so I can teach him the ways of medicine", Porlyusica answers causing both Enno and Mirajane, who was eavesdropping, to widen their eyes in surprise.

"You want to teach Romeo medicine?", Enno asks after a moment of silence between them, the guild brawl echoing in the background.

"Despite my way of living, I am a licensed doctor, recognize by the crown", Porlyusica told them.

"But still, Romeo learning how to treat people?", Enno says.

"That's actually not a bad idea", Makarov voices as he appears on the bar table while holding a mug, "The guild could always use another medical person around here."

"But that would make him part of the guild, thus allowing the Magic Council-", Enno objected.

"Actually he would be no different then Porlyusica herself. She's the medical adviser for the guild with a semi-active membership status, thus the Magic Council has no say in what she does, and she also gets a paycheck from us", Makarov explains.

"You get pay?", Enno asks Porlyusica to which she gives her a blank stare.

"You don't honestly think I treat these idiots for free?", Porlyusica says as she points over at Elfman who was currently spinning both Nab and Drow around like maces, "Do you have any idea the amount of supplies I go through a month because of these morons?"

"Can't Mira just give you the supplies from the guild hall?", Enno asks.

"Actually we get supplies from her", Mira admitted while scratching the back of her head, "Because she's a licensed doctor, she gets them at a discount price. And on top of her monthly checks, any member she has to treat more than twice a month gets a little extra added to their membership fee and that goes to her."

"In all honesty, I'm still way cheaper than the doctors in town", Porlyusica points out.

"Then what about all those times you made those house-calls for the kids?", Enno question, "You never said anything about a price."

"Ha, and you're never going to get one; Porlyusica here has a soft spot for kids!", Makarov laugh, "She never charges treatment that involves a child, she just finds them so-!"

 **WHACK!**

A broom appears in Porlyusica's hand and Makarov is sent flying through the guild leaving Enno and Mirajane in shock as they watch him land on one of the tables in the far right corner of the building, opposite of where Romeo was sitting before turning their attention back to the pink-hair mage.

A disheveling looking Porlyusica quickly fixes her outer appearance and once again adopts an aura of professionalism and seriousness, "Now I believe we may have gotten off-topic and I would like to get back on track."

Enno and Mirajane stare and one another then back at Porlyusica while in the background Juliet, Rosalina, and Rebecca were still laughing at the spectacle of seeing Grandpa Makarov get smack around.

Upon seeing that no one had anything else to say, Porlyusica continues, "Moving on, I have recently received a letter from a friend of mine. He's the guild master of Cait Shelter and he would like me to come up to see him and give training to his guild's medical adviser.

" _Which technically isn't a lie_ ", Porlyusica thought because it wasn't. She had indeed received a letter from Roubaul earlier this week via carrier pigeon asking her to come give medical training to one of their younger members, a girl whose name she forgets, but that wasn't important at the moment. At first, she was going to response and say that she was too busy and couldn't make it but then all this craziness started, "I would like Romeo to come with me so he can receive training as well and it would also be a good chance for him to see the world outside Magnolia."

"Romeo never talked about receiving medical training from you before", Enno stated.

"He's just starting to learn the basics here and there", Porlyusica reply, "It would take some time before he is able to retain a good amount of knowledge, which is why I want to start early."

Enno closes her eyes as she thinks over what Porlyusica just told her. It was true that Romeo was going to have a hard time growing up in Fiore with his anti-magic ability, let alone getting a job for even the local bakeries use magical equipment to make their products so there was no way he was getting a job there. And when you consider the fact that everyone in town was aware of Romeo's "special gift" he probably couldn't get a job here, not even in Haragon. Enno and Macao have research non-magical countries before where magic is almost unheard of, but those were all located far beyond Fiore's borders, in the far east and across the ocean. Finally, she didn't want Romeo turning to the Rune Knights for employment once he was of age, who knows what they would do to him once he was under their authority.

"How long would you guys be gone for?", Enno asks.

"Pretty much the whole summer", Porlyusica said, " _Which I hope is long enough for us to figure out a solution_."

"Four months?", Enno said, "Four months at Cait Shelter?"

"They're only half a day train ride to the north and I guarantee that Romeo will be writing to you weekly to keep you inform of what he's doing", Porlyusica explain, "Please think of this as Romeo getting a head start in life."

"I really should talk to Macao about this", Enno points out, "It's his decision as well."

"You can, but seeing how he just suffered a concussion, he might be out for a while", Porlyusica says as she turns Enno's attention to her husband lying knock out on the floor while a triumph Natsu stands over him, doing a fist pump, "And I plan on leaving before the sun goes down."

"I don't know", Enno says before Mirajane jump in.

"I think this might be a good opportunity for Romeo", the Strauss sibling says, "Master Makarov says that Cait Shelter is a more closer-to-nature magic guild than most and for someone like Romeo who is always out in the forest anyway, he might be able to socialize with people just like him."

"I guess that's true", Enno ponder, "But I really would like to see what Romeo thinks about all this", she says as she gets up and walks over to her son before Porlyusica could stop her.

" _This is not good_!", Porlyusica panics as she gets up to follow her, " _This is not good at all. Can't believe I forgot that I was dealing with one of the few responsible adults in the whole guild!"_

Romeo notices his mother coming toward him and he also sees Porlyusica walking behind her with an emotionless look on her face even though he saw her mouth twitch every few seconds. It's then that he remembers what Porlyusica told him about making sure no one saw his glowing chest, especially his mom. So seeing that his mother was heading right toward him, he did the only intelligent thing he could think of…..

He bends over across the table, covering up his chest in the process. It wasn't the smartest plan, but it was the only plan he could come up with; despite his bouts of wisdom every now and then, he was still only six years old.

Luckily for him and Porlyusica, either Enno used to her son's strange behavior or she simply didn't care for she didn't make a remark about it whatsoever.

"Romeo", Enno ask as she stood a sit right next to her only son.

"Yes, mommy?"

"Miss Porlyusica tells me that you would like to go to see a friend of hers for the summer, is that true?", Enno asks.

Romeo looks to pass his mom at Porlyusica with a baffled look on his face and was about to say otherwise until he notices the subtle nodding she was giving him and the fact that she was mouthing the word "yes". Romeo now found himself conflicted at the moment, mostly because he didn't want to lie to his mother. He had always been taught that lying was bad and nothing good can come out of it, but then he remembers that Porlyusica told him that he didn't need to worry his mom over anything.

"Yes mommy", he lied to the best of his ability and luckily for him and Porlyusica, his mom's attention was being torn between her son, her daughters, and her unconscious husband in the middle of the guild hall floor.

"So you're willing to spend your whole summer with Miss Porlyusica?", Enno asks while gazing over at the tavern and sees Mira pull the girls out of the way just in time to avoid a chair.

"Yes mommy", Romeo says again while averting his eyes from her gaze when she turns her attention back to him.

Enno looks over at Porlyusica, "You sure you need him to come along?"

"I think you need to ask yourself that question", Porlyusica answers, "Your son's future could depend on it", she tells her, " _In more ways than one."_

Enno rests her head on her hands as she once again thinks over her decision. It wasn't unusual for kids to start early in a profession as apprentice and whatnot; in fact, in some professions, Romeo would be starting late. But Enno didn't want her only son to be away from her for four whole months, but she would have to be an idiot to not notice that Romeo didn't have any friends outside of Rebecca and that mostly because their families live right door to one another. Her and Macao have had talks with his former daycare assistants and they all said that he ignores all the other kids excluding his sisters during recreational activities.

" _I would say I'm worried about him growing up to be like Porlyusica, but at least she comes to town to treat people, so she isn't exactly anti-social",_ Enno thought, " _Maybe this could be a good idea,_ _interacting with a guild that is close to nature like Romeo,_ _he might even make a friend._ _"_

"Will you promise to write me once a week?", Enno asks.

"Yes mommy", Romeo answers her.

Enno takes a deep breath as she looks down at her son, "Well I guess we should go get you pack."

Enno stands up and moves to retrieve Juliet and Rosalina, leaving Romeo and Porlyusica sitting alone at the table for a moment.

"I don't like lying to my mommy", Romeo admitted, "It doesn't feel right."

"I know it doesn't and I'm sorry you had to", Porlyusica tells him, " But it's better we do this now before it becomes a problem later."

"It still bites", Romeo says as he leans back up and Porlyusica sees that his chest had stopped glowing, " _Well that's interesting",_ she thinks.

"Romeo, it seems that your chest has returned to normal", Porlyusica points out to which the boy peeks down and see it as well.

"Does this mean I'm okay?", Romeo wonders.

"Just because a wound stops bleeding doesn't mean you're completely healed", Porlyusica quotes.

"I have no idea what that means", Romeo admits causing Porlyusica to roll her eyes, a rare sight.

"It means that we're still going to see my friend", Porlyusica tells him.

"Fine", Romeo groans as Enno arrives back at the table with Juliet and Rosalina and the five of them left the building, leaving the older male Conbolt lying in the middle of the floor as the brawl rage on.

Speaking of the brawl, the one who started the whole thing was surprisingly not fighting for some reason, instead, he was just standing over Elfman while sniffing the air around him. Now Natsu was known to be many things. Impulsive, brash, reckless, and some might say not too bright, (though only Gray and a few others were the only ones brave enough to say that to his face). Anyway, while he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, he was one of the country's foremost experts in dragons, having been raised by one himself, (so he says), and being a practitioner of dragon-slaying magic. So despite what the average person believed about Natsu, the truth was that he knew a thing or two about them.

"He, Natsu, why you stop?", Max asks as he knocks Wakaba to the ground, "This isn't like you!"

Natsu continues sniffing for a few more moments before speaking loud enough for everyone to hear him, "I thought I smell a dragon nearby."

"What would a dragon be doing in Magnolia, you flaming idiot?", Gray yell out, "And even if there was, I would handle it!"

Natsu throws a nasty glare over at the Ice-Make Mage, "What are you trying to say, princess?", he growls.

"What do you think? I can handle dragons better than you can", Gray boast, "I even have two dragon kills to my name."

"Those were drakes, not real dragons like the ones I fought!", Natsu roars as he pounces on Gray and the rivalry between them continue.

 **A/N: So there's a dragon translator on the internet, amazing, isn't it. Anyway, next chapter Romeo and Porlyusica go to Cait Shelter and meet with Roubaul and Wendy. Also to but it into a better perspective of how big Fonaar is, think Drake from _Dragonheart 2._**

 **If you thought the whole "Trying to convince his parents" thing was a bit much and drawn out, then there is something a matter with you. I have read stories where it would be like "Hey, I'm taking your kid away for an unspecific amount of time to an extremely far location, catch you later" and they be off with the parents just smiling and waving. If anything, I should have made it take days for Porlyusica to convince Enno or even hours, not a couple of minutes, but at least one of Romeo's parents has a say in this.**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want. Al** **so check out my other stories "Fiery Hurricane of Love" and "Right Claw of the Dragon King"**


	4. The Sky Meets the Wild

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, here's the full chapter of Chapter 4 as promised. Romeo finally meets Wendy.**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow, if you want and if possible check out my other stories such as _"Romeo's Rising_** **and** ** _Fiery Hurricane of Love"_**

 **This Chapter was beta by _Conbolt Is Fire_ who is the author of great stories such as **_**"Right Girl, Wrong Guy"**_

 **The Sky Meets The Wild**

Honestly, Fonaar didn't know why he had to stay behind in the forest while the one known as Romeo and the older human female went on into the human settlement. Even worse he didn't know why it frustrated him that Romeo left him behind. Ever since the boy touched his wound and heal it, he felt the compulsive need to be around the boy, even though it was annoying him to no end.

With his draconic sight he could easily see Romeo and the older female walk through the settlement and into the towering building at the end and with his draconic hearing he could faintly pick up the sounds of a battle erupting from within it and it actually bother him a little bit, especially after seeing the older female dodge a projectile that came from inside.

Fonaar continues to sit at the edge of the forest and eye the human settlement with mild interest, taking in all of the activity that was going on as the humans went about their day. This wasn't the first time Fonaar has observed a settlement that belonged to men but it was his first time seeing one of this size. If it wasn't for the fact that both Romeo and the elder female made for a unique combination of hair-color he would have had a hard time keeping track of them. Usually, he would have just sniff them out, but all the different smells that the settlement provide was overloading his nostrils.

He focuses on the building that they went into for a time, taking in the structure and wondering what its main purpose was within the settlement. From the dragon's point-of-view, it seemed like the structure was used as a fortress or watchtower of some type seeing how it tower over the rest of the buildings and you could more than likely see for miles in all directions.

Which made the fact that Romeo and the female went in there all the more confusing to Fonaar. Were they part of the garrison station there? Did the building serve another purpose? All these thoughts were plaguing Fonaar's mind when a large ice spike came shooting out the side of the building, followed by a burst of fire coming out the other. Even from a distance, Fonaar could feel the magic behind both of them.

The dragon was already stalking halfway through the tall grass outside of the settlement before he realizes what he was doing. At first, Fonaar was content with just watching until the humans came back, but that burst of magic change his mind and he wanted to investigate the building even closer. While the thought of simply flying over to the building did cross his mind, on a clear day such as this, there was no chance that he could get close to the building without being spotted so he opted for the more stealthily approach.

As he closes the distance between him and the outer edges of the settlement he notices that there weren't any guards patrolling like he has seen in other villages belonging to non-dragons. To his surprise, he saw that there wasn't even a lookout; were the humans of this community so confident in themselves that they didn't fear attack from an outside source?

Fonaar was just about to enter an alleyway when he realizes that it would probably be best if he wasn't seen by the local populace, his experience in the past has taught him that humans don't take too kindly to dragons walking down their roads. He looks upward at the roof of the building next to him and an idea pop into his head. Leaping upward and embedding his razor sharp claws into the bricks as he landed on the wall, he soon found himself on top of the building, looking toward the fortress. With a powerful leap for his hind legs, he's soaring over the gap between him and the next building, landing with a powerful thump that causes more than a few people on the ground to stop and turn their heads toward the noise. Staying perfectly still, Fonaar waits for a few seconds before hearing the sound of footstep once again. Realizing that he had to be a little quieter about this, he decided that he would "float" his way over to the next roof, using his wings as a way to slow down his descent. It took a few attempts and some deep scratches on more than one rooftop, but eventually, he got all the way to the side of the building that Romeo went into.

Only to see him walk out with the older female and three more younger females who all smell similar to him.

At this point, Fonaar was started to get frustrated as he let out a burst of smoke through his nostrils and once began to follow the purple-haired child, all the while the constant barking of dogs could be heard throughout the whole city but fortunately they were ignored by their human counterparts.

 **The Conbolt's Household**

"He's going to need extra clothes, his sleeping pajamas, his favorite coloring books, his stuffed teddy bear", Enno listed off as she rummages through Romeo's part of the room that all three kids shared while Porlyusica stood behind her with an irradiated expression plastered across her face.

" _He's not going on a camping trip",_ she thought but decided to keep her mouth shut. Meanwhile, the Conbolt's triplets were down in the kitchen having a stare-off.

Juliet and Rosalina were both eyeing their brother who only stares back as the minutes creep on. This wasn't the first stare-off between the triplets and Romeo was prepare for what was to come.

"Are you really trying to be like grandma Porlyusica?", Juliet asks as she circles around her brother like a shark stalking a wounded seal.

"Yesssss", Romeo said even though he knew that his sisters could easily read him. Just as Romeo could tell when they were lying, both Juliet and Rosalina could tell when he was.

"You're lying", Rosalina instantly counter.

"Am not!", Romeo argued

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Usually, this type of "debate" would have continued on for at least an hour, if not for the movement Romeo saw out the kitchen window that led into his family's backyard. Both of his sisters' backs were to it, so neither of them caught it, but Romeo was one hundred percent certain that he saw a scaly tail flicker by.

"Ack!" escapes Romeo's lips as his sisters turn around, only to see nothing there. When they turn back around, Romeo was gone.

" _Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!",_ the young boy thought as he circles around his house into the backyard, only to behold the sight of Fonaar pacing back and forth whilst grumbling to himself. He could hear all the dogs in the neighborhood screaming about a monster being in the town and it was only a matter of time before someone realizes something was up.

"Fonaar!", Romeo harshly whisper, "What are you doing here?"

The young dragon turns his head toward the voice and instantly feels relief upon seeing the boy, he lets out a loud squawk that resounds throughout the neighborhood.

"Not so loud!", Romeo hisses, "And what do you mean you thought I was captured?"

But before Fonaar could answer…, "Hey, Romeo, what are you doing out there?", Juliet yells from inside the house causing Romeo to have a meltdown of panic as he started waving his arms frantically.

"Fonaar! You have to hide now! You can't be seen by Juliet or Rosalina because they will tell mom and then she'll tell dad and I'll be grounded forever!", Romeo tells Fonaar who merely lets out a shrill in response, which causes Romeo to widen his eyes in surprise, "You really think this isn't your problem?!"

"Romeo, are you outside?", Romeo hears from his room upstairs.

"Oh no, now mom getting in on this!", Romeo screams, "Fonaar, do something, get out of here! Fly or something! You can fly, right?", he begs to which he received a cocked eyebrow back from the dragon and a look that even Romeo knew meant "You're joking, right?". Fonaar surveys the area around him and looks up into the sky. Seeing that there weren't any people around and the fact that the Conbolt's residence was on the edge of the town, not far from the forest, he figured that he could fly away now with no problem. Thankfully, there was also a low overcast, so he figures he could be in the clouds with a few powerful flaps.

Spreading his wings out until the tips were nearly touching the fences on both sides, Fonaar crouches down and with a powerful leap, lunges himself into the air, kicking up a dust storm as he did and leaving a speechless Romeo in his wake as he propels straight up into the skies above and within moments, disappear into a passing cloud.

A breathless "wow" was all the boy could let out as he stood frozen in place still watching the skies.

"Cooooooool", he says as his sisters approach from behind.

"What are you staring at?", Juliet asks as she and Rosalina look upwards and see only the clouds rolling by, "There's nothing up there."

Luckily for Romeo, before he could struggle to come up with an excuse, Enno's voice sounds from his room, "Romeo, I pack up all your things, time to head for the train station!"

 **Later on**

Romeo and Porlyusica's departure went off without any major hiccups, Enno gave a tearful goodbye, Macao was still unconscious, and quite frankly, both Juliet and Rosalina were happy to see him go knowing that they were going to have the room to themselves for a while.

Safe to say though that the train ride was awkward, quiet, and uncomfortable, with Romeo sitting next to Porlyusica who was nose deep in a herbalism book while Romeo was doing whatever he could to keep from getting bored. He counted the number of houses he saw outside his compartment window for an hour before he started to reach his limit in how high he could count, (it was fourteen). He drew in the coloring book his mom gave to him, he played with his toys he brought along with him, and finally, he resorted to trying to play "I Spy" with Porlyusica but to no avail. After a while, Romeo began to feel the effects of the long day he had as his eyelids began to get heavy. Try he might to stay awake he found himself nodding off soon afterward.

 ** _Flying._**

 ** _Romeo found himself flying high above the ground, through the clouds. He saw the rich blue sky above him and the rolling green fields below him. He could see the vast mountains in the distance along with the lush forest next to it. His eyes cast downward and he may out a lone figure on the ground; it looked like a train with the smoke billowing from the front. Without warning, his vision zooms in on the train and he found himself looking into a compartment where what seems like a young boy around his age and an old woman were staying. The boy looked quite familiar as did the woman and Romeo sworn that the hair color of the kid was-_**

Romeo found himself getting shaken awake from his dream by Porlyusica, who was constantly calling out his name.

"Romeo, wake up! We're here!", the potion master shouted out as Romeo's eyes flutter open, "We're at the train station!"

Romeo rubs his eyes as he looks out the window at the small train station where they stop at. It was mostly rundown with no real structures around except for the small platform where passengers were let off and the ticket booth, which was currently empty. In fact, the only person around was an older girl who had long dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reached down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She was wearing a simple green dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and leg, she was wearing wing-like attachments and Romeo noticed a guild insignia on her right shoulder, but he really only knew the Fairy Tail guild insignia and nothing else. She was currently sitting at one of the few benches while holding what seems to be white cat plush doll.

"This is the last stop on this line and we have quite a walk ahead of us", Porlyusica explained as the two of them exit the locomotive, "I just hope we make it before-"

"Um, pardon me?", a quiet voice said from behind the two and both Romeo and Porlyusica turn to see the blue-haired girl standing there with a timid smile on her face while still holding the white cat plushies. Upon a closer look, Romeo notices that the cat had a grumpy look on its face.

"Can I help you something, young lady?", Porlyusica ask with slight annoyance in her voice, she really didn't have time for this. The girl seem taken aback by the harshness in her voice, but continues talking nonetheless.

"You wouldn't happen to be Miss Porlyusica from Magnolia, would you?", she asks, causing Porlyusica to raise a confused eyebrow at her.

"I...am", she answers slowly while trying to remember if she has ever met this girl before.

"I'm Wendy Marvell of Cait Shelter, their Sky Dragon Slayer. Master Roubaul send me to escort you to the guild", the girl answered, catching Romeo's attention at the mention of the Sky Dragon-Slayer.

" _This is Wendy Marvell? This is who Grandeeney wanted me to give the scrolls to?",_ Porlyusica thought before another thought crosses her mind, "I don't recall ever informing Roubaul of my arrival. In fact, I made the decision to come here just this morning."

Wendy tilts her head at Porlyusica in confusion, "You're sure? Because Master Roubaul specifically said that you would be here today. He told me this morning."

" _It would seem that I was right in knowing that Roubaul could help me",_ Porlyusica thought before noticing that Romeo was staring intensity at the cat Wendy was holding, even reaching out to touch it with his hand…

Before a quick paw swipe forces him to pull his hand back at the last second.

"You shouldn't go around touching people randomly, it's extremely rude. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?", the white cat suddenly said, her grumpy expression never leaving her face.

A quiet breeze blowing through the station was the only noise that could be heard for a second before Wendy started laughing hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, this is my companion, Carla. She can be...difficult sometimes", Wendy apologizes while Carla simply hmmph and pop out of her arms, wings magically appearing out of her back.

" _She's just like Happy",_ Romeo thought right before Carla appeared in front of him.

"You need to be more considerate of other people and their personal space, little boy. It's quite rude and if you're going to be staying at Cait Shelter then you need to learn some manners because I do not tolerate rudeness.", Carla started to lecture while Romeo just stood there quietly thinking.

" _If she's just like Happy, then that means...",_ Romeo thought as a mischievous smile crept onto his face. Quicker than Carla could react, Romeo reaches his hand out and lightly tap her on the forehead and before Carla could respond with a rant about personal space again, she felt her wings dissipate.

"What?", as she landed smack down on the ground, flat on her face.

"Carla!", Wendy gasp as she moves to pick her up, "Are you okay?"

"I am", Carla growl before glaring at Romeo, "But he won't be!", as she looks like she was ready to pounce.

But within the beat of a heart, Porlyusica steps in between Romeo and Carla and levels a cold glare at the both of them, "That will be quiet enough out of the two of you", Porlyusica began, "I'm in a hurry and need to see Roubaul as soon as possible so I don't have time for either one of you immature actions."

She turns her head to Romeo, "You should know better than to use your ability on people who aren't aware of it, and for mischievous reasons of all things."

Romeo looks sheepishly at the ground as Porlyusica turns her attention now toward Carla, "I realize that Romeo's actions were uncalled for, but try to show some restraint, he is only six years old."

Carla throws her own glare and Porlyusica and the two of them have a stare-off for what seems like hours before Carla merely "hmmph", turn around, and starts walk away.

….

Wendy looks between Porlyusica, Romeo, and forces out a nervous laugh.

"S-shall we get going?", she asks, only to have Porlyusica start walking after Carla without a word, leaving Wendy alone with Romeo. The two share a look at one another before looking at the retreating Porlyusica and Carla.

"Hurry up, you two!", Porlyusica screams back at them without looking behind her. The two kids quickly follow the potion master, once again leaving the desolate train station empty…

Or they would have if it wasn't for a certain dragon whose head was just poking out of the bushes on the other side of the tracks as Romeo and Wendy walked away. His teeth bared, his eyes dilated, and a primal growl escaping from his throat. Fonaar landed half a mile away from where the train stops and made his way here while the whole commotion was going on. Because he was downwind of the group, he was able to approach completely undetected. The blue-haired girl couldn't smell him, but he definite smell her. She had the same scent and magic aura around her that the pink-haired man in the forest back where he met Romeo had. One that put ever nerve in Fonaar's body on edge.

She was one who has slain members of dragonkind.

Fonaar didn't know why Romeo was going with her, but he was going to find out and if it came down to him fighting the girl to protect him….

Well, a small part of him hope that it wouldn't come down to that, but hopefully, he was ready if he did.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Wendy was truly at a loss right now as she traveled in the back of the group. When Master Roubaul asks her and Carla to go meet Porlyusica at the train station, she admitted that she was a little skeptical about it. No letter had arrived nor had he said anything prior to about the Fairy Tail's medical adviser's visit. In fact, she found it odd that he would send her away, especially after what happened this morning with that eerie green light column that shot up into the skies. It came from the direction of the ancient temple that was a good half a day's walk from Cait Shelter. Even from that distance, it gave off an ominous feeling and while Wendy wanted to go investigate alongside some of the hunters, Master Roubaul decline her request and even went as far as stopping the hunters from going. He stated that it was too dangerous at the moment and that they were to make ready for his special guests arriving. It confounded the girl, but she listens anyway and went to the train station as ask to meet them.

Back to the matter of Porlyusica, Master Roubaul often spoke about her, about how he met her five years ago when she visited the region while looking for herbs for her potions. Wendy was away at the time, practicing her magic and thus was unable to meet her, but that was beside the point. Anyway, while the two haven't met face to face since then, they kept in contact through letters. At one point, Master Roubaul said that she might be visiting to help teach Wendy how to make healing potions so that she doesn't become over-relied on her healing magic, which in hindsight, seem like a good idea. Her healing spells drain her more than any of her other type of spells did.

But what really surprise Wendy was the boy walking alongside her, Romeo, she believes his name was. Master Roubaul told her that a boy would be more than likely arriving with Porlyusica, but honestly, Wendy was expecting someone older, not a little kid half her age. Judging by a comparison of him to Porlyusica and going off the how different their scents were, Wendy came to the conclusion that they weren't related at all. Master Roubaul once mention that Porlyusica lived alone, away from any town or villages; so what was this boy's relationship with her?

And the biggest question of all was why Carla's wings disappear upon him touching her. Was Carla simply surprise by his actions and lost focus or did the boy himself cause it? Judging by the faint grumbling she was hearing from her feline companion about thirty feet in front of her, she was thinking the same thing too.

"Soooooo", Wendy began in an effort to break the ice and find out more about the boy, "Your name's Romeo?"

The boy in question glance over at the girl who was twice his age with a smile, "Yeah, My name's Romeo and I'm six years old", he said as he held six fingers.

"Nice to meet you", Wendy replied with a smile, "My name is Wendy Marvell."

"So you're a dragon-slayer, like Natsu?", Romeo asks causing Wendy to raise an eyebrow.

"You mean, Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon-Slayer? The man that is known as "Salamander"?", Wendy asks.

"You know him?", Romeo wondered.

"Well, I have heard of him", Wendy admitted, "Dragon-Slayers are rare, but Natsu Dragneel has seven kills to his name, making him the most famous one that I have ever heard of. Though I have heard of another one in a guild right here in Fiore, I just can't remember his name or the guild he belongs to."

Romeo froze up a little upon Wendy mentioning that. Due to the lack of time he actually spent at the guild hall, he had almost forgotten that Natsu has slain dragons before, dragons even bigger than Fonaar. He really hopes that the gray dragon wasn't causing any trouble back in Magnolia, or else the pink-haired slayer would be sent after him.

"A-and how many dragons have you beaten?", Romeo asks, suddenly interested in just how strong Wendy was.

Wendy lets out a sigh and casts her eyes downward, "Just two. One of them was a green dragon who was barely a juvenile in a forest west of here while the other was just an adolescent frost drake who roam the mountains to the north of here. They weren't really terrorizing the area, they were just stealing livestock and the people of the nearby villages put up a bounty for them for they were destroying their livelihood."

The expression Wendy had on her face reminded him of the one that Natsu made whenever he talked about his kill count. Proud, but sad all the same.

" _Why?",_ Romeo wondered, " _You think they be happy."_

"So anyway, Romeo", Wendy said, catching the boy's attention, "Since I answered a question about me; mind answering a question I have for you?"

"Umm...sure?", Romeo replies as a question mark appears above his head.

"What kind of magic did you use to make Carla's wings disappear?", Wendy asks.

"That wasn't magic", Romeo answers a heartbeat later causing Wendy to stare at him with a baffled expression. He wasn't being rude or anything, it was simply a question he was used to being asked a lot.

"What-?"

"Romeo has a special gift that allows him to cancel out one's magic by only touching them", Porlyusica call back to the duo, "It's not magic at all, but something else entirely."

"I've never heard of that before", Carla comments as she too had heard Porlyusica's explanation, "Canceling out magic with a single touch."

"You and everyone else in the world", Porlyusica replied, as a flock of birds with zooming overhead, chirping at the top of their lungs. Neither Wendy, Carla, nor Porlyusica paid attention to it….

But for Romeo, it was a different story.

" _ **Dragon! Dragon here in the forest! Scales as grey as ash! Teeth as sharp as knives, claws that will rip through our flesh! The dragon will eat us all!"**_

That was what Romeo heard the birds chirp causing him to look behind him, expecting to see a towering Fonaar standing there looking down at him, but all he saw was the empty forest.

" _There's no way Fonaar could be here, right?",_ Romeo thought, " _We were on that train forever!"_

"Romeo, hurry up!", Porlyusica calls to him, "We need to get to Cait Shelter before dark!"

 **Cait Shelter Guild**

"Awesome! There's a giant cat head!", Romeo all but squeal as he laid eyes on the guild hall and the village surrounding it. Everywhere Romeo looked, he observes people dress in garments that reminded him of the pictures books his mom read to him about the original natives of Ishgar, the ones who occupied the lands long before his own ancestors came over the eastern mountains at the edge of the peninsula so long ago.

"Yes, yes, it's all very pretty and everything", Carla said as she started to walk away, "And now that I have done what Master Roubaul asks for, I have no more reason to be around you."

"Bye, bye, kitty cat", Romeo shouted to her, only to receive a glare in return. And just when Carla was about to do more than throw Romeo a mean look, she spotted Porlyusica behind the boy giving the cat a heated look of her own.

"Hmph", was Carla's respond as she turns her head up and walks away, leaving Wendy once again to apologizes for her companion's actions.

"I'm terribly sorry about this", Wendy began before gesturing a hand toward the guild hall, "If you would be so kind, Master Roubaul is waiting for you."

The three make their way toward the village, stop ever so often so Wendy could briefly greet the people walking by while Porlyusica kept a neutral look on her face, though underneath she was annoyed being around people again. But in the back of her mind, she felt that something was off about them but couldn't quite place her finger on it. This was her first time actually coming to the village seeing how she met Roubaul a couple miles away from it all those years ago.

They make it to the guild hall where Wendy ushers them in and Romeo is amazed at the interior of the building. While nowhere near as big as the Fairy Tail guild hall, it was still impressive nonetheless. The floor was wooden and Romeo saw that the wall was covered in colorful blankets. The furniture was unlike nothing Romeo has ever seen before with a large number of different carpets and clothes bearing ornamental patterns. Around the support beams, Romeo took note that there were vines growing all over the place and was actually amazed by how close to nature the guild hall was.

"Wow", Romeo said in awe as he finally noticed the man sitting cross-legged in the center of the guild hall near the back wall. He was a small, slim elderly man reminding Romeo of Grandpa Makarov in stature, with a long white beard, complete with a mustache, which with up his entire face on both sides, making for a large pair of sideburns and his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead was a tattoo, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes.

He donned an attire that resembles that of a Native Fioran chief, which once again Romeo remembers from the picture books his mother read to him and his sisters.

"But those are some huge eyebrows", Romeo said aloud, catching the attention of Porlyusica and Wendy as they snap their necks at him with wide-eyed expressions.

"Romeo!", Porlyusica hisses as she sharply slaps him on the back of the head.

"What? I heard you say meaner things about my dad", Romeo counter while rubbing his head, causing the man in question to snort with laughter, catching everyone's attention.

"Ah, Porlyusica", he began with a smile, "The boy is as spirited as you describe him. Come closer, young Romeo if you will. These eyes of mine aren't as good as they used to be"

Romeo turns to Porlyusica for a moment, only to receive a slight nod in return.

"It's okay, Romeo. He's a good friend of mine", she tells him and the boy approaches the man warily.

Soon, he was standing right in front of Master Roubaul, who was still smiling.

"Porlyusica tells me that you can talk to animals, is that true?", he asks.

"Yes, but she's the only one that believes me. Even my mommy and daddy think I'm making up stories", Romeo frowns.

"Ha, ha", Roubaul chuckled, "They merely do not understand your gift", as he went to pat him with his eyes closed and a bright smile. But then he pauses at the last second and his hand hovered over the boy for a moment before slowly returning behind his back. Roubaul's eyes never opened and that smile that once reflected joy now seemed oddly out of place as it lingered for a moment longer than it should have.

For a moment there was nothing but silence until he opens his eyes and looks toward a surprise Wendy.

"Wendy, be a dear and show Romeo around the village, there is a good chance that he's going to be staying around with us for a while and he should know its layout", he asks while ignoring the stare Porlyusica was sending him.

"Yes, Master Roubaul", Wendy agrees as she ushers a baffled Romeo out the building, leaving Porlyusica and Master Roubaul to themselves inside.

…..

"Start explaining", Porlyusica threaten as her eyes become cold as steel, but Roubaul appeared not even the slightest faze by this gesture.

"There's a lot to explain, you'll have to be more specific", he replies.

Porlyusica had to restrain herself from striking out at Roubaul after that comment, but she prevails and moves on, "How did you know we were coming today? How did you know that Romeo has awakened more of his Wild Master abilities?"

"You would think in the ways you describe your encounters with the Spirit in the letters you sent me you would be more up to speed with this knowledge as I am", Roubaul pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

"She only comes to me in a dream-like state and her messages are usually cryptic", Porlyusica said.

"And yet you described her perfectly. In exactly the way my tribe's ancient texts have. It's clear to anyone who believes in fate, that you are to aid the boy on his journey in fulfilling his destiny", Roubaul explained.

"A destiny that he is far too young to take on!", Porlyusica snapped, "He's only six years old!"

Roubaul shakes his head and lets out a quiet sigh, "Destiny rarely comes at the time of our choosing."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?", Porlyusica growls.

"Not really, just words of wisdom", Roubaul admitted, "Speaking of which, was that strange energy I felt in the boy his anti-magic ability?"

"Your people are the descendants of the Nirvit, one of the four main humans tribes that raised Wild Masters", Porlyusica recalled, "Wasn't anti-magic a common ability among them?"

Roubaul shakes his head, "I'm afraid not. When you first mentioned Romeo's ability, I went looking through the ancient records of the Wild Masters Order my people safeguard and while I have found mentions of members being able to use magic, especially among the elves, there's nothing about the power to take it away, not even with the dwarven Wild Masters."

"So you're telling me it's unique?", Porlyusica wondered.

"Exactly, though it may be able to help the boy with his duties", Roubaul stroked his beard before Porlyusica's shouting caught his attention.

"He is just a boy!", Porlyusica stress once again, "He cannot take on the responsibilities take the position requires him to do!"

Roubaul regards the woman in front of him with a sadden glaze for a moment, "Porlyusica, there's something you should know. Something that the boy needs to know cause now his life is in danger."

"What exactly do you mean by-", Porlyusica started before an ear-shattering roar cuts her off.

" **RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!"**

 **Outside in the village**

"And this is our bakery, where Aerima makes the best beard in the region", Wendy explain as she and Romeo made their way around the buildings surrounding, "And there's old man Walyu, who is the local blacksmith."

Romeo looked from person to person as Wendy introduced them as the two of them were strolling down the main street of the community. Compare to Magnolia though, this place was tiny; in fact, Romeo was pretty sure that Fairy Tail alone had more people than this place. But, at least they were closer to the forest line than Magnolia was. Hopefully, after Porlyusica and that strange old man help him with his problem he'll be able to go and explore the woods.

Anyway, as the Romeo was going on his way, he couldn't help but noticed that there were no other kids here in the village. Sure, it was getting close to the sun going down and it was not like he was going to be playing with them, but it felt odd he had yet to see any.

"Hey, Wendy", he spoke up, stopping the girl while she was talking to one of the flowers ladies, "Are there any other kids in the village?", and is amazed when the girl stops what she's doing and actually had to think about it.

"I'm afraid there isn't. When I first got here there wasn't any either", she admitted though deep down she wondered why she never notices this before.

"You're not from around here?", Romeo asks.

"Oh no, I wandered into the village when I was around the same age as you all alone, even before I got Carla", Wendy explained as she sat down at a nearby bench and gesture Romeo to join her.

"You're mommy and daddy aren't around?", he asks as he sat down next to her.

"No, my mom disappear years ago when I was a child and a friend of mine brought me here to Cait Shelter where I met Master Roubaul and the others."

"Where your friend now?"

"I honestly don't know, haven't seen him since that day", Wendy stated as she glances up and gasps in shock, causing Romeo to do the same.

 **Outside the village, while Wendy and Romeo's conversation was going on**

Stealth

For Fonaar, that was all that matter right now. For him to be silence, unseen, undetectable. He had to approach with caution and be fully alert. For though the blue-haired girl was the biggest threat, he had to be wary of the other humans in the settlement. From his hidden position on the edge of the tree-line, he spotted a descend amount of humans carrying around metal spears and such and he was also detecting a large amount of magic radiating from the central building. He deduces that it was either several powerful mages or one extremely strong one, though neither scenario seems favorable to him. His dragonscales gave him a great degree of protection from spells, but only from non-dragon-slayer type mages. With the blue-haired girl though, a powerful hit from her would weaken his scales and then he would be at the mercy of the rest of the villagers as well.

No, he had to get Romeo out of here and fast, but he had to be quiet about it. Luckily for him, the night was fast approaching as the sun was getting lower and lower toward the horizon. Soon he would have the advantage and take was when he would make his move.

 **Back to the Village**

Yuna's fabric store was where everyone in the village got either their clothes or the materials needed to make their own. Her store was so chock full of clothing items that she had to add a second floor to the building for her actual home while the first floor was the actual store, so she technically owns the tallest building in town, beating out the guild hall by a couple of feet. Now on the second floor of her building, she had a small ledge out on the window where she likes to leave her large flowers pot out to bask in the sunlight and this particular day she was reaching to pull one of them back in that Yuna accidentally bumps the other pot right off the ledge…..

And straight down to where Romeo was sitting and Wendy happen to look up.

 **Now onto Wendy and Romeo**

Romeo had barely looked up to see the huge pot coming down toward him and had taken on the facial expression of fear when he felt Wendy's hand grab him by the front of his shirt and quickly pulled him out the way with him appearing on the other side of her as the pot shatter upon hitting the ground. He found himself dangling a few feet off the ground while being held up by the girl enhance strength for a few brief seconds, while she herself was still looking at the pot on the ground.

" _Wow, she's strong",_ Romeo thought as he looked at her and noticed her face slowly starting to take on a perplexed expression, " _What's wrong with her?"_

And that was when Romeo heard the sound of heavy footsteps rapidly moving closer to him and Wendy. As he turns his head slightly to the right to see what was possibly making that noise, he too found himself surprised and frighten beyond belief to see the very thing he hoped had stayed in Magnolia coming straight toward them.

A fully enraged Fonaar taking off into the air and then diving down at Wendy, with his jaws wide open, wings fully spread out, eyes stilted, and claws fully extended toward the blue-haired girl.

 **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!"**

 **A Quote from the Next Chapter:**

 _ **Dragons are without a doubt among the most ferocious creatures in all of existence. A battle between just two of them has destroyed countries, reshaped the landscape, and even shook the very heavens themselves. Which is why the old saying about dragons hasn't changed in thousands of years:**_

 _ **To face a dragon, one must fight with the fury of a dragon.**_

 **A/N: Finally, a fight scene: It's Wendy vs Fonaar in the next chapter.**

 **Once again, please Review, Fav, or Follow, if you want and if possible check out my other stories such as _"Romeo's Rising_** **and** ** _Fiery Hurricane of Love"_**

 **This Chapter was beta by _Conbolt Is Fire_ who is the author of great stories such as **_**"Right Girl, Wrong Guy"**_


	5. When Dragons Clash in the Wild

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, D &D, or Pathfinder.**

 **A/N: Here is Chapter 5, though I might add more later on.**

 **Now on to Right Claw, Romeo Rising, Ghost of the North, and The Shadow of Westeros.**

 _ **Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want.**_

 _ **Also, check out my other stories such as**_ _ **Fiery Hurricane of Love**_ _ **and**_ _ **Right Claw of the Dragon King.**_

 ** _This chapter was beta by Conbolt is Fire._**

 **Chapter 5**

 **When Dragons Clash In The Wild**

 _Ancient scholars from across the lands have argued over a vast number of things throughout centuries such as..._

 _"Why did the gods create us?"_

 _"What created them?"_

 _"What is true happiness and can it be achieve?"_

 _These were just a few of the debates that have spread across the history of civilization between human, elven, and dwarven scholars; sometimes resulting in furious physical blows between them over their differentiate answers._

 _But there is one thing that all of them have unanimously agreed upon. The one fact that has stood the test of time for countless ages..._

 _Dragons are without a doubt among the most ferocious creatures in all of existence. A battle between just two of them has destroyed countries, reshaped the landscape, and even shook the very heavens themselves. A single dragon could rival the might of the most powerful of countries, an alliance of them could conquer a continent. Which is why the old saying about dragons hasn't changed in thousands of years:_

 _To face a dragon, one must fight with the fury of a dragon._

Wendy threw Romeo out of the way just as the dragon collided with her, its superior mass rocketing her back down the street through the air. As she flips backward and lands on her feet, she quickly strikes a defensive posture as she prepares to face off against the dragon that dares to attack her village...

Or least she would have if the dragon wasn't frantically looking around.

" _What is it looking for?",_ Wendy wondered as she observed it for a moment, taking in its distinctive grey scales, " _Never heard of a dragon like this before. Is he a friend of the green dragon here for revenge? Or perhaps he is somehow akin to the frost drake I took down?"_

Fonaar screwed up, deep down he knew as soon as he took off toward the dragon-slayer, he messed up. But seeing her lift Romeo in the air was the last straw for the young dragon as he broke off in a sprint toward the female before taking to the sky to dive down at her. But unfortunately, she must have anticipated his attack for she threw Romeo to the side and distracted him for a split moment, causing him to retract his claws and close his jaw as he merely rams into her with his body. And now, here he was looking rapidly from left to right in an effort to locate the boy.

And locate him he does. Apparently, he was tossed into the wall of a nearby building and was currently lying on the ground, motionless, but breathing, though Fonaar could smell a faint scent of blood. Fonaar rushes over to him and was ready to pick him up with his mouth, so he could place him on his back and get out of there. His jaws were barely touching Romeo's shirt when….

 _ **BOOM!**_

Fonaar is suddenly drop-kick in the side by Wendy and is sent flying away into a building. As the structure collapses on top of him, Wendy kneels down and gives Romeo a quick look over.

" _Oh no, guess I should have been a little bit more careful when I toss him out the way",_ Wendy berates herself, " _Though it's not like I was given enough time to put him down gently."_

But the girl has no time to delve into these thoughts as the shifting of rumble behind her catches her attention and she quickly turns to see the dragon rising effortlessly out of the rumble from whence he was buried under, a look of murderous rage in his eyes that only intensify upon him seeing Wendy so close to Romeo.

A low but powerful feral growl escapes Fonaar's throat, echoing throughout the village as he stalks out of the rumble and toward Wendy like a tiger on the prowl, his eyes never leaving Wendy who was now standing up straight in front of Romeo, directing all her focus on the dragon in front of her, getting ever closer.

Fonaar had to be careful, for Romeo was laying directly behind the blue-haired girl, so he couldn't simply rush her without risking injury to the boy. He had to come up with some way to lure the girl away and then he could go all out on her without restraint. A faint whistling noise closing in from his left briefly diverts his attention and with a swift swipe of his tail he smacks away two iron tip spears that were aimed at his head while three more landed on his side, but due to the hardness of his scales they bounce harmlessly off him as the young dragon takes in the sight of over two dozen villagers charging at him with more spears in hand and a couple of them with bows and arrows.

He lets out a growl in frustration as he moves to put himself in a better position where he could keep an eye on both the blue-hair girl and the oncoming villagers, even if it put him further away from Romeo.

Wendy watches carefully as the dragon re-position itself to face the oncoming hunters. Though she was too nice to voice it out loud, she sincerely thought that it would be best for them to let her handle this seeing how as of right now their weapons are useless unless they land a lucky strike on its eyes and that seem highly unlikely.

" _I need to end this quickly. Good thing everyone else had already found shelter in the forest",_ she tells herself just as she hears a voice above her,

"Wendy!", Carla yells as she flies down onto Wendy back and lifts her up in the air, "Why is there a dragon attacking?"

"I don't know, Carla", Wendy replies as she keeps an eye on the dragon whose attention was now fully focused on her, "But we got to do something quickly because the hunters don't stand a chance against him! Their arrows and spears can't penetrate his scales!

"It doesn't look like it's going to be following us, so we may be able to finish it in one blow!", Carla states as she accelerates higher into the sky.

Fonaar watches with mild confusion as the blue-hair girl and her flying cat took off higher into the sky. Were they retreating? Were they flying to retrieve more allies to fight him? From what he has observed from afar of other dragons in the wild, the smart choice would be to take flight and pursue them to once and for all end the threat they pose to him because by going off the way the cat was currently flying, he already knew that he was the superior flier.

But as he brought his attention back to the hunters who were now surrounding him and to Romeo who was still lying on the ground, he had bigger priorities. The dragon's eyes rapidly dart in all direction as he watches the men cautiously edge closer to him, their spears at the ready and their arrows already notched. Going off the sweat on their brows, their heavy breathing and their frantic heartbeats that he could easily hear; Fonaar could help but briefly wondered that if they could understand him and he stated that all he wanted was the boy, would they let him leave in peace?

But such ideas were quickly dashed as the first hunter charged at him with a war cry.

 _ **Cait Shelter Guild Hall**_

"Good heavens, what is going on out here?!", Roubaul roars as both he and Porlyusica comes bursting out the entrance of the guild hall and looked upon all the commotion. The streets were completely abandoned except for a group at the center of the village where….

"He seriously followed us here all the way from Magnolia?", Porlyusica states as she looks upon Fonaar battling it out with the hunters of the village, "We were on a train for eight hours!"

"Are you saying that you know that dragon that is attacking my people, Porlyusica?", Roubaul as he surveys the damage to his village.

"He….he was hiding in a cave this morning. I call Romeo to see if he could get him to come out because he was wounded", Porlyusica began.

"And what happened afterward?", Roubaul questioned, though he had the faintest of ideas what she was going to say next.

"Before I could react, Romeo touch the wound that was inflicted on the dragon and….and…."

"I'm assuming the boy has never touched a significantly wounded creature until this morning, correct?", Roubaul asks as he watches another one of his hunters go flying with a swing of a scaly tail.

"Far as I know, no", Porlyusica answers as she notices something wrong with this picture, " _He is awfully calm about his fellow villagers getting throttle by Fonaar, even if so far none of them have been inflicting with fatal wounds."_

Porlyusica blinks as she replays that thought in her head, " _Wait a minute, why aren't any of them dead?"_

"If what you're saying is true, then we need to find the boy quickly", Roubaul interrupts her thoughts as he scans the central area, "For he is the only one who can end all of this peacefully."

"Why is that?", Porlyusica asks only to receive a quick glare from the Guild Master.

"Now is not the time for your feigned ignorance, Porlyusica! You know as well as I do why Romeo is needed and time is not on our side!", as he points upward toward the sky.

Porlyusica turns her sight to the direction Roubaul was pointing to and squints. At first, she could see nothing but after a moment, she was shocked to see Wendy and Carla almost to the clouds. The girl's hair was whipping wildly in all direction and the girl herself was breathing in deeply.

"What is she doing?"

"She is preparing to use the attack that finished off the last two draconic creatures she fought. Up there, the air is much purer than it's on the ground level and thus it will make her attack much more powerful than usual. She most likely wants to end this battle before any more harm comes to the village and the dragon seems to be too busy to sense what she is doing!", Roubaul explains, "I could get her to stop, but as a dragon-slayer, she more than likely won't cease until that dragon is dead or he retreats. That's why we must find the boy! The dragon won't listen to anyone else but him!"

"There he is!", Porlyusica shouts as she hurries over to where Romeo was still lying conscious on the ground, "Romeo! Romeo, you need to wake up!", as she cradles the back of his head and feels a stick wetness on the back of her hand. She takes a look at it and sees blood on it, "Damn it, what happen to him?!"

"Is the boy alright?", Roubaul asks he joins Porlyusica.

"He got a bump on the head! He's fine, but he might not be waking up anytime soon!"

"Then things are about to get a lot worse", Roubaul says as he once again points to the sky, "Wendy is done preparing and we need to get Romeo inside."

Porlyusica snaps her neck skyward and is horrified to see Wendy and Carla pulling into a steep dive down toward Fonaar who was too busy dealing with the hunters to notice.

Something wasn't right with these humans, Fonaar just knew it. Everything he felt like he got his claws or teeth on one of them, they seem to slip out of his grasp. These humans weren't normal, even those he manages to catch with a tail swing seem to get right back up a moment later, despite the fact that the dragon has topple trees and smash blouders with his tail swats in the past. Fonaar was now more certain than ever that he needed to get Romeo out of here.

It was at that exact moment that Fonaar notices one of the humans point to the sky and yell something out in a language he couldn't understand. The others look up and quickly take off away from Fonaar, only stopping to picking up their brethren who could not walk on their own two feet. Fonaar tilts his head sideways in confusion and merely shrugs and is about to go get Romeo when he hears a voice above him.

 _ **"SKY"**_

Fonaar angles his head straight up and is surprised to the blue-hair girl coming down straight on top of him and with his draconic sight, he could literally see the magic that was forming around her mouth.

 _ **"DRAGON'S"**_

Going by how much magic the blue-hair girl was gathering, the attack was going to be devastating, to say the least. Fonaar had to grab Romeo and get out of here fast. He looks to the spot where Romeo was last lying down and his eyes widen in disbelief at the fact that Romeo was no longer there.

" _ **ROAR!**_ _",_ as Wendy unleashes one of her most powerful attacks and a miniature hurricane is sent downwards upon the still shocked Fonaar like a divine storm send forth from the gods to punish the wicked and unfaithful. All the flowers pots, barrels, and anything else that wasn't tied or nail down was sending scattering in all directions as the force of the attack destroy the immediate area where Fonaar was standing, nearly up-heaving nearby buildings and producing a thunderous noise that could be heard for miles and kicking up a massive dust cloud in the process, limiting visibility for the entire village.

Inside the guild hall building, Porlyusica could only sit in amazement, as she tended to Romeo, at the sheer force behind the spell, as it shook the walls and rattled the windows. She has witness Natsu's dragon roar attack first hand during one of the few times she was at the guild hall during a fight between him and Gray and while the girl wasn't on his level of power, she was still shocked to see that a someone like Wendy could produce a spell of this caliber.

"It isn't her strong suit, you know?", Roubaul who was sitting cross-legged calmly behind her suddenly said, "Offensive magic, that is?

"Come again?"

"Wendy is more of a supportive role than a front-liner. Despite the power behind her attack spells, they are nothing compare to her healing spells or even the spells she uses to augment her own abilities."

"If what you're saying is true, then why hasn't she been using them?", Porlyusica wonders.

Roubaul lets out a sigh, "Lately, Wendy has been more interested in the exploits of the Fire and Iron dragon slayers of the other guilds. I don't know what brought it all, but if I didn't know any better, I feel that she considers herself low-grade compare to those two, seeing how one has seven dragon kills to his name while the other has six. Wendy herself only has two kills and those were mostly in part thanks to her supportive spells such as Vernier, Armor, and Arms."

 _ **As Wendy lets out the last of her breath attack, she observes the area from which the spell impacted, hoping that it dealt the damage she prays it would. As the dust cloud blankets the area, she and Carla continue to hover in the air, waiting with bated breath for everything to die down.**_

"What a minute", Porlyusica interrupts as she starts putting the pieces together, "Far as I know, that pink-hair idiot only has attacks spells and nothing more. I don't think he can even spell "support" or "defense". Are you trying to tell me that because Natsu, and possibly this Iron-Dragon Slayer guy only achieved their kills through their own sheer un-augmented strength, she's trying to prove that she can too?"

 _ **"Please, don't get up", Wendy whispers to herself while still watching for signs of life, "Please be down for good."**_

"Unfortunately, yes. She thinks that if she can beat a dragon using nothing but her own strength, she be able to stand tall as a true dragon-slayer, or at least on the same level as the others", Roubaul replies.

 _ **Wendy's heart starts to beat a little more rapidly as she notices the smallest sliver of movement as the dust begins to fade away.**_

"But this has left her blind to the terrible truth about her abilities. The truth that while she is strong in her own right, her supportive spells are the ones that definite her and make her unique. They are the ones that make her strong and if she fails to use them to the fullest in a fight with a powerful foe…." Roubaul continues on.

 _ **Soon there was no mistaken the fact that the dragon was still alive and kicking as it swept his tail and began flapping his wings, pushing the dust clouds away in the process. Wendy could easily see that her spell did indeed bloody him, with a few large patches of blood appearing on his back and on his neck, but it seems that's all it did. Wings still spread out he bores his yellow glowing eyes straight into Wendy's, with a burning glare that send the poor girl's heartbeat racing and she could even feel Carla trembling behind her. With the hatred in his eyes, the baring of his teeth and claws, and his wings spread out to their fullest, this dragon looked every bit the part of the destructive dragons of old, the ones that reduce entire civilizations to rumble and were sometimes powerful enough to make even the gods tremble in fear.**_

"She will no doubt come to regret it."

Fonaar was beyond the point of controllable rage now. He was going to tear that blue-hair girl limb from limb and if he didn't get Romeo back soon, the rest of the village would soon follow. He might spare the elderly lady who came with the boy, but he wasn't going to make any promises that he wasn't sure he be able to keep. Crouching downward on all fours and spreading his wings out to the fullest, with a powerful leap, he propels himself up into the skies at speeds so fast that Carla barely had time to react and was only able to reel out of the way of his snapping jaws at the last possible second along with dodging the tail whip that follows. As Fonaar shots past the two, his speed alone creating a wind vortex that causes the flying cat to lose her aerial balance and both she and Wendy were sent spiraling down to the ground.

"Hang on, Carla!", Wendy screams as she tries to focus on the closing ground with her hands outstretch, " _ **Sky Dragon's Tornado**_ **!"** as a mighty jet-stream of wind shots out of her hands and strike the ground, shooting up a massive dust-storm, but nonetheless, creating enough force to stop the girls' plummet. Wendy weakens her spell just enough for them to gradually lower themselves slowly to the ground and when Wendy 's feet finally touch down on the dirt, she instantly looks back up toward the sky, where the dragon was circling overhead watching her.

"We won't stand a chance against him in the skies", Carla voices, "He's way too fast."

"Then we have to bring him down to the ground, the forest would be our best bet. Not much room for his big body to maneuver."

Fonaar pulls himself into a steep nosedive toward the ground, aim directly at the blue-hair girl, his eyes going nearly red in bloodlust as his rage could no longer be restraint and in a small part of his mind, he didn't want it to. She has spilled his blood, it was only fair that he returns the favor. He watches the girl dart into the tree line and disappears into the nearby forest, but Fonaar was not deterred in the slightest, he would find her and make her pay for the injuries she has caused him and Romeo. He had the overhead advantage and eventually the blue-hair girl would have to return to her village. Until then, he is content with sniffing her out, though in the back of his mind, he had to hurry or else Romeo might be put in severe danger by the rest of the villagers. Even as his very instinct screamed for him to go back to the boy, he knew that as long as the blue-hair girl was around, his chances of safely escaping this place were slim. He had to eliminate the greatest threat first in order to ensure his and Romeo's survival.

Wendy ducks down into some nearby bushes and observes the dragon circling in the skies above the forest. Her enhance visions allows her to see him jerking his head in all direction as he searches for his prey, trying to pinpoint her location through her scent.

"He's not going to search forever", Carla whispers as she pops up out of the bushes next to Wendy, "Eventually he may just set fire to the forest to flush us out."

"Or worse, head back to the village", Wendy added.

"So, what are we going to do?", Carla asks.

Wendy continues her surveillance of the beast as he once more loop around the area overhead when suddenly an idea hits her, "I think I might have a way to buy us some time."

"How?", Carla wonders.

"Watch", the girl says as she being to gather her magic around her and Carla starts to feel a strong breeze flow around their proximity, pushing out in all directions.

Overhead, Fonaar catches a strong whiff of the blue-hair girl scent coming from the south and immediately turns in that direction to hunt down his prey only to stop in mid-air a moment later when he catches another overwhelming whiff of her coming from the west. He flips over to investigate the source only now he was picking up the trail from his north and the east. Now the dragon could only shake his in confusion as to why the blue-hair girl's scent was now basically covering the entire forest area.

"I see", Carla realizes, "You're projecting your scent all throughout the forest by using your magic in an effort to conceal your actual location."

"Yep", Wendy says.

"Smart, but where did you learn that trick from?"

"I have heard that some wind-based creatures like wind sprites and such us this technique to confuse their pursuers whenever they are being hunted", Wendy explained while still keeping an eye on the dragon whose annoyance was visibly starting to show, "This will only keep him busy for a while, so we need to carefully make our ways to the rock formation that is to the south of the village; I'll explain the plan along the way."

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Romeo once again found himself flying, this time over a vast and lush forest that stretched out for miles. In his dream, he found himself constantly jerking his head all around as though looking for something. This action continues for a couple moments before suddenly stopping and then turning his head to the right. Romeo finds himself staring intently at a giant cluster of rocks and boulders that were in the middle of the forest. Without warning, he is suddenly speeding through the skies toward the rocks at such speeds that everything else around him turns into a blur for few seconds before he finally lands. He throws quick glances all around him, as though he was expecting someone else to be there and though he spots a small pond nearby, he finds himself ignoring it as he cautiously investigates the boulders and other huge rocks that were scattered about, checking every nook and cranny, every gap in between. When the search turns up nothing he once again finds himself back at the place where he landed regarding the area around him with a watchful eye. It was then that he noticed the pond was rippling….

The surface of the pond had no leaves on it and there hasn't been a breeze recently. Romeo found himself eyeing the pond as he began to move toward it until he was at the water edge. Carefully, he peers over into the water…

And is instantly flabbergasted by what he witnesses.

Staring back up at him in the reflection of the water was the gray scales and yellow eyes of Fonaar. But before Romeo could begin to grasp the meaning behind all of this, a figure erupts up out of the pond in front of him and Romeo/Fonaar lifts their head just in time to see a drench yet fiery looking Wendy throwing a magic-engulf kick full of raging winds toward their face…

" _ **SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!"**_

 _ **A/N: The battles goes on next chapter. Also, expect a new chapter for Right Claw here soon. Due to the influx of fav and follows it has been gathering, I decided to focus my attention on that for the moment along with my Rangers of Gondor stories.**_

 _ **Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want.**_

 _ **Also, check out my other stories such as**_ _ **Fiery Hurricane of Love**_ _ **and**_ _ **Right Claw of the Dragon King**_


	6. Mountains Will Crumble in the Wild

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **A/N: Been a minute since my last update but here you go.**

 **This chapter was beta by _Conbolt Is Fire._**

 **Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want and check out my other stories such as _Right Claw_ and _Fiery Hurricane._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 ** _Mountains Will Crumble In The Wild_**

Romeo's eyes snap open and he sat up straight in such a hurry that he nearly collided with Porlyusica, who was leaning over him checking his wounds.

"Fonaar and Wendy are fighting!", he screams out, causing both Porlyusica and Roubaul to stare at him bewildered.

"What?", was all the Potion Mage could say.

"Fonaar and Wendy are fighting!", Romeo repeats as he stands up waving his arms around before feeling a pain shoot through the back of his head. He touches the spot where it was originating from and was surprised to feel something moist and when he brings his hand back he notices small batches of red on his fingertips.

"Huh?"

"You got injure at the beginning of all this mess,", Porlyusica began to explain, "You should be fine as long as you don't strain yourself."

"Now, you said something about Wendy fighting?", Roubaul question.

"Yeah, over by a bunch of big rocks with a pond, or a lake, or a really small ocean, or a really big puddle! I didn't get a real good look at it, but-!" Romeo shouts as he starts getting energetic again.

"Easy there, boy", Master Roubaul says calmly, hoping to settle the boy down, "Take a deep breath."

"But-!", Romeo starts to shout before Porlyusica intervene.

"Calm down, Romeo!", she tells him and the boy looks up at her with a tearful expression.

"But-!", he tries once again, only this time Roubaul stop him by holding a hand up to his face.

"The longer it takes you to calm down, the longer it's going to take us to stop Wendy and Fonaar. If we hurry, we can get there in time.", he states, causing Porlyusica to throw him a look of confusion.

"Did I miss something here? Romeo was unconscious when Wendy, Carla, and Fonaar went off into the woods; how could he possibly know where they are at?"

Roubaul takes a breath before moving toward the door, "Time is a major factor right now. I know where this place that Romeo speaks of is and like I said, we must hurry and get there before something happens."

"I understand that, but you haven't answered my question", Porlyusica states.

"I'll explain later, but now, come Romeo", Roubaul says, "For like I said beforehand while you were knock out, you're the only one here who can stop those two."

 **The forest surrounding Cait Shelter's village**

Ferocious would best describe the opponent Wendy was currently facing. In her opinion, this dragon was the truly the embodiment of savage fury. Despite the bleeding gash that was over its right eye that Wendy dealt him during her surprise attack, the dragon refuses to relinquish any of his savageries from earlier, if anything it only increased from the wounds Wendy has inflicted on him so far. He seemed to ignore the wound on his eye, as well as the wide tears in his left wing that Wendy left in it when she got in a lucky **_Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang_ ** all the while seeming unfazed by the wounds that she already inflicted on him back at the village. She has already cast _**Vernier** , **Arms** , and **Armor**_ on herself, (a fact that dishearten her to no end because she was trying to avoid that, but she couldn't take chances with this opponent) and yet she was barely keeping the upper hand in the fight and if she was to cast the lle version of them, her magic would quickly burn out.

" _Not even the green dragon gave me this much trouble",_ Wendy thought as she and the dragon circled one another, once more getting ready to clash. Carla was currently hiding in a nearby bush, watching the action while cradling her ribs. An earlier tail swat from the young dragon caught her in the back and send her flying into a rock. Luckily for her, it wasn't going full force and she was able to recover after only being knocked out for a few moments, though she felt at least two or three ribs were broken.

" _Wendy having a harder time defeating this dragon than the last two she's faced. If something doesn't happen soon..."_

But Carla's thoughts were interrupted as the dragon lets out a roar and began charging toward Wendy.

All Fonaar could see was red at the moment. It was either from his sheer rage or the fact that the gash across his eye was painfully bleeding and starting to blur his sight. Either way, he felt himself being pulled into a frenzy of some sort; something that felt familiar yet foreign at the same time. It was dark, instinctual, and he felt the violent urge to unleash it on the human in front of him. In the deepest part of his mind, he heard a voice calling to him, kind and surprisingly feminine, telling him to stem his anger, to control it, to not let it take over. But there was also another voice, harsh and masculine, telling him to use the pain that was inflicted on him to fuel his rage and turn it into a weapon. Both were somewhat familiar to him, despite him being unable of putting a face to their voices.

But he didn't have time to ponder over this as he pushes off of the ground and charges toward the human, his claws leaving deep gouges in the dirt as he did so. An ear-piercing roar erupts from his lungs and echoes throughout the forest as lunges at the blue-haired girl. His first claw attack causes her to lean back in alarm as she is barely able to avoid a full-on swipe and instead just loses a few strands of hair, but Fonaar did not relent in his attacks. A fatal blow from a savage bite attack is narrowly avoided as he is furious to see the blue-hair girl leaps backward in time, only allowing Fonaar to get a piece of fabric from her sundress within his jaws.

Wendy berates her luck as she lands some feet away from the dragon. The villages seamstress, Yuna, worked a solid three months sewing this particular dress up for her and now it was ruined, but she had little time to dwell on this. Wendy backs up in order to get out of range of her opponent claws but was terrified when she found herself bumping into solid rock and realizes that she was running out of room to maneuver, a death sentence for one facing off against such a terrible creature. She glances to her right and spots a rock with an incline within running distance, the path to the top protected on both sides by two formidable boulders. Making a break for it while the dragon was busy spitting out the strips of her sundress out of his mouth, Wendy sprints toward the formation getting a good three seconds to start before the dragon realizes what was going on, but when he finally does, it was safe to say that he was not happy. Taking off after her within two bounds he was right on her tail, literally snapping at her heels as the girl descends onto the rock.

Wendy ignores as best she could the sweat stinging her eyes as she made her way up, narrowly dodging the dragon's teeth as he snaps at her. Bursting through the gap, a swiping claw missing her expose back by inches as the dragon finds itself stuck between the hole between the boulders, but continued nonetheless to snap and swipe futilely at the girl with his one free talon.

Fonaar's pupils were dilated and his eyes were now blood red as he finally abandons any restraint he had on his anger, his singular focus now on getting his teeth and claws latch onto the blue-haired girl in front of him. The voice that had been telling him to control himself and calm down was now barely a whisper compared to the booming voice that was demanding that he bathe himself in the girl's blood no matter what the cost.

As for Wendy, ever hair on her body was still on edge, despite her being at the top of the rock, a good forty feet from where the dragon continued to thrash about, trap securely between the two rocks.

" _A dragon so young, yet so fierce. It would no doubt become a problem if allowed to get any bigger",_ Wendy thought as she began to suck in the air around her into her mouth, hoping to end this fight with a near point-blank attack, but unbeknownst to her, the dragon was ready for her this time.

Despite Fonaar being in an almost uncontrollable state of rage, he knew what the blue-haired girl was planning next and this time he was ready to counter her as he too began to take in a breath.

Carla notices this and yells out to warn her charge.

"Wendy, look out! He's about to unleash his breath attack as well!"

Wendy hears Carla's warning and immediately stops her spell.

" _A dragon this young may be able to breathe fire, but I doubt it could reach me at this distance, his_ **draconis fundamentumis** _is not developed enough. But nonetheless I already have seen what happens when my spells collide with fire and I can't afford an explosion helping him break free",_ Wendy thought as she looks above the dragon and realizes something, " _If I let him go ahead and use up his fire breath, I'll be able to get over him and attack him from above where he's vulnerable."_

She then proceeds to stand her ground and let the dragon waste his effort on his futile attack and she didn't have to wait long.

Fonaar could feel the power generating deep within his body and could feel it as it travels through his body and out his maw and his last thought before unleashing it was that he was glad the blue-hair girl foolishly gave his time to do so.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!",** an overwhelming roar, much higher in magnitude than the one from before in the village erupts from the dragon's mouth, sending Wendy to the ground due to its sheer volume, and making her press her hands over her ears so hard that you think she was trying to crush her own head. It was as though a thousand spears were trying to penetrate into her skull and her enhanced hearing wasn't helping matters, it only made things worse. Carla from her place on the ground, where she was rolling around in pain, was barely able to get one eye open in order to see how Wendy was holding up.

 _If I'm hurting from this distance, then she can't be any better off",_ Carla thought as witness the Sky Dragon Slayer curled up on the ground, her hands sealed over her ears. But Carla soon found her attention focuses somewhere else, " _Are those cracks I see appearing in the rocks?"_

 _ **Forest**_

Romeo, Porlyusica, Roubaul, and the hunters that were escorting them all collapse to the forest floor in pain, the echoing of the roar proving too much for them. Romeo found himself barely able to function as he kept his eyes closed and his ears covered.

" _So loud",_ he thought as the intensity of the sound seem to only grow over time, " _That almost sounds like Fonaar, except he sounds angry for some reason! What is he angry about? Was it because of Wendy? Was it because of me?!"_

For some unknown reason, Romeo knew he had to get to Fonaar before something terrible happen, but he couldn't even get himself to stand up, let alone head toward the roar. But then, that was when something strange happened. Romeo felt something in his chest as he peeks his eyes open to see the mark on his chest glowing green once again and before he knew it, he found himself able to hear again, only this time everything sounded muffled, like as though the world was speaking to him with a hand over its mouth. The roar could still be heard but it was more bearable to listen to than before.

"Huh?", Romeo wondered as he began to stand up and saw that he was the only one able to do so as he noticed Porlyusica, Roubaul, and the others were still on the ground. Romeo wondered if he should stay to help them, but Fonaar's safety somehow pushes his legs to take off through the forest, following the sound of the roar as he slightly bumps into one of the hunters before heading down the dirt path.

Porlyusica was trying her hardest to somehow withstand the sheer power of the roar but found herself utterly failing in that endeavor. She could barely manage to open her eyes, but what she did witness while in this state amaze and confuse her. Romeo staying up as though nothing was happening.

" _But how_?",she wondered, " _How is he able to do this_ ", she asks herself before noticing that Romeo's birthmark was once again glowing green.

" _Does that have something to do with it_?" she thought before seeing Romeo take off as fast as his little legs could take him, faster than she ever seen him run, " _Was he always that fast or is my old age catching up to me?"_

She then witnesses him bumping into one of the hunters…

And is utterly dumbfounded when she sees the hunter flicker a bit. He faded in and out, like a dying lightbulb, only out of existence. It happened only for a moment before he returns to a solid state, but Porlyusica was sure she saw it.

" _What was that_?"

 **The Rock Formation**

Fonaar's entire body was vibrating as he let loose his sonic roar, an attack that has helped him more than once in the past year. From the sheer strength to its range it was easy to see why the young dragon could only use it twice a day due to the stress it put on his lungs. But nevertheless, the attack was buying him time for while this version of his sonic roar cause no sustaining physical damage to whoever heard it, its high frequency and the vibrations it produces serve another purpose.

A purpose that Fonaar could feel taking place all around him as he took in the sight of the rock formations that were trapping him beginning to sprout cracks that spread all around them. Within moments large chunks of the stone began to break off and plummet to the ground around the dragon and dragon-slayer and before anyone could react, the entire formation gave way and collapse.

Carla looks on in horror as Wendy and the dragon both fall to the forest floor with thousands of pounds of stone falling down on top of them. The large dust storm that was kicked up blind the exceed for a moment from seeing the condition her companion was in and while gritting her teeth and ignoring the pain in her ribs, she summon her wings and slowly hovers over to where she last saw the girl, frantically calling her name.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy, where are you? Answer me!", Carla cries out as she nears the location where she witnesses the Sky Dragon-Slayer hit the ground before she was buried. As she searches through the rubble for any signs of life, she hears a faint voice carrying through the wind.

"Carla? Are you there?", the exceed heard coming from a short distance away from her and she flew as fast as she could to where she heard the voice coming from.

"Wendy, are you okay?!", Carla screams as she lands at a gap between the rocks, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, Carla. My ears hurt a little, but other than that, I'm okay", Wendy reassures her, "Luckily for me, these rocks didn't crush me."

Carla began observing her surroundings for a moment, "I don't see the dragon anywhere. I think he might have been crush to death."

"Let's hope so, I'm in no condition to keeping fighting him after all that", Wendy sulkily admitted.

"Think you can get out?"

"I should be able to", Wendy answers as she begins squeezing her way through the hole, her upper body getting through quite easily and while her hips gave her trouble….

"I told you to cut down on those sweets but no, you didn't want to listen", Carla chastise, ignoring Wendy's face drop.

"But Laria has the best candy!", the girl protested as she manages to get out and takes a look at the mess that laid before her.

"This was a nice place to go swimming in the summer, now I don't think if anyone will want to come here", she says as she looks down at Carla, still clutching her ribs.

"Hold still while I heal you, okay?" Wendy says in a gentle voice.

"You don't have enough magic to do that! You should wait until after you have rested and regained your energy", Carla protests, though Wendy ignores her as her own hands lit up.

A moment later, her magic dims.

"There, all done", Wendy says, though Carla could clearly see the signs of exhaustion on the girl's face.

" _She has been through a lot today. All that use of her magic and she still only defeated the dragon by sheer luck",_ the cat thought before speaking, "Come on, Wendy, I'll get you back to the village."

"I may have healed you Carla, but that doesn't mean all of your energy has returned", Wendy says as a soft smile dons her lips, "You're just as tired as I am, so we'll walk back to the village."

It was at that moment that the wind shifted direction and was blowing from behind the two girls…It was also at that moment that Wendy froze in place as her nose picked up an all too familiar smell.

The smell of dragon's blood coming from behind her.

Wendy slowly turns around and follow the scent upward, a terrified expression appearing on her face as she sees the young dragon standing on top of a collapsed rock not far from her and Carla, snarling at her with his narrow eyes, his teeth brandish and gleaming in the sunlight and his razor sharp claws leaving deep trails in the stone. A low yet fearful growl escapes his throat as he locks eyes with Wendy, who could only stand there, petrified in fear that the creature before her has survived having a small mountain topple on him.

Fonaar considered himself lucky at the moment. Lucky in the fact that the first boulder that collapses on him stopped short of crushing him to death while also acting as a shield to protect him from the rest of them. He was fortunate that a clear path to the surface was also available to him, and finally, he felt like he was being favored by a higher power in the fact that the dragon-slayer wasn't aware of his presence until it was too late, along with her wasting some of her last bit of magic on healing her flying companion. So when he leaped at her with the last bit of his strength, he felt more confident than ever that he was going to emerge victorious in this fight.

By the time Wendy snap out of shock, it was too late. One moment she was staring up at the dragon and the next she felt the heavy blow of the dragon's tail slamming into her ribcage, barreling her to the side, straight into a wall of stone and granite, the thunderous impact so powerful that she left a crater imprinted into it. In that instant, Wendy was glad that she was gifted with the famous dragon-slayer durability for it was the only reason she was still alive, though she felt three ribs crack under the blow. The moment she collapsed on the ground, she instantly struggles to get back on her feet, showing signs of the infamous dragon-slayer's stubbornness that Natsu Dragneel was so famous for. But it was all for not as she is laid flat on the ground with a heavy downward swat from the dragon's second tail attack, this time forming a miniature crater on the ground underneath Wendy with the tremendous power that was behind it. Dragon-Slayer toughness or not, Wendy was now coughing up spats of blood with that last attack and felt her head starting to becoming dizzy and her vision starts to swirl.

"WENDY!", Carla screams, her presence going completely unnoticed by the dragon as the feline flew toward the beast and started clawing at its eyes, hoping to distract the monster from her companion who was now lying on the ground, struggling to stand despite her intense pain. Carla manages to lure the dragon away from Wendy a good couple of yards, but as fate would have it, she was nothing more than a minor nuisance to it as she was easily swatted away by one of its wings into the rocks, knocking her out cold. Now there was nothing standing between Wendy and the dragon as it slowly stalks toward her. Try as she might, Wendy couldn't bring herself to stand up let alone cast a spell. Every time she tries to suck in air, her body exploded in pain, sending her to the edge of unconsciousness.

" _Am I really not as strong as the other dragon-slayers",_ Wendy wondered to herself just as the dragon crouched down, readying himself to pounce and finish her off.

Just as the creature propelled itself forward a blur appeared between Wendy and the ferocious dragon, forcing him to bring his movement to an abrupt halt.

"ENOUGH FONAAR!", she hears as she tries to get a good look at the newcomer and she shock beyond belief when it turns out to be the little boy who just arrived this morning.

Fonaar was at a lost, one moment he is about to claim victory over the blue-hair girl and the next, the very reason he was fighting her appear in front of him ordering him to stop. A roar erupts from his mouth, directed at Romeo.

"No, I will not get out of the way! Stop hurting Wendy! She's a nice person!", Romeo argues back, not at all fazed by the roar or the fact that Fonaar was now in his face, snarling and growling.

"When did she try to hurt me?", Romeo suddenly asks, receiving a series of howls and growls from the dragon as Wendy looks on in confusion, wondering if the pain was causing her to be delusional.

" _How come the dragon isn't attacking Romeo? In fact, it looks like he arguing with him, that can't be right, can it?"_ Wendy wonders as she looks over to where Carla was thrown to and instantly panics for the cat was sporting a huge, bleeding gash mark on her head.

"CARLA!", Wendy screams out and tries to crawl over to her, only to be intercepted by the dragon who immediately jumped in front of her, his gaping maw only a mere five feet away from her face. Something catches her attention from above and she moves her head out of the way in time to avoid being impaled by the deadly stinger that was at the end of the dragon's tail, it easily embedding itself into the hard rock beneath them.

But before the dragon could ready another strike with its tail, Romeo was once again in between them, chastising him.

"Fonaar, I say stop it! Bad dragon! That is a very bad dragon!", Romeo yells as he points a finger at the dragon's face. The dragon merely roars in response and actually look downcast by the treatment it was receiving from the boy.

Wendy utter shock could not be put to words for what she was witnessing, but she had no time to dwell on it as she, Romeo, and the dragon were suddenly surrounded by a group of hunters from her village, all wielding spears and bows, trained on the dragon.

Romeo watch in surprises as Fonaar suddenly start to snarl and roar louder than he was before, turning his head in all direction while snapping his jaws at the hunters and his tail swinging wildly about, looking like he was ready to slaughter them at a moment's notice, despite being surrounded by them. The hunters didn't seem intimidated in the slightest as they continued to keep their weapons aimed at Fonaar, particularly his head. Romeo feels a tail wrap around him and he is pulled toward Fonaar as the dragon covers the entire area around Romeo with his body in a way that the boy could barely see the hunters themselves.

This seems only to agitated the hunters as they began to move in closer to Fonaar and Romeo, closing the circle they had formed around them.

" _Is he protecting Romeo? From the hunters_?", Wendy whispers to herself as she hears movement coming from the side of her and sees both Roubaul and Porlyusica appear from out of the forest, both extremely out of breath, yet still running toward all the action. As they get to the edges of the ever-tightening circle of hunters, Roubaul spoke something out in their Nirvit dialect, causing the hunters to briefly turn their attention toward him. When one of the spoke out, Roubaul immediately bangs his staff on the ground and repeated what he just said only this time with more force behind his voice. The hunters nod their heads in agreement and turn their full attention back toward the Fonaar and Romeo.

"I'm going to assume you told them to stand down and that they're just taking their time to do so because they are not on the best of terms with Fonaar", Porlyusica states as she casts a glare at the Guild Master.

"I would say you're half right at best", Roubaul explains, "I told them to not stand down until the dragon stands down."

"WHAT?!", echoes throughout the forest and Roubaul kept a calm expression on his face as Porlyusica laid into him, "What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said, my hunters will stand down when Romeo gets the dragon to stand down", Roubaul replies as he points over Wendy and Carla, "I highly suggest you go see to them; Wendy may be tough for her size but she's not invincible and Carla may need some medical attention, let me handle the boy."

"Wait a minute-", Porlyusica began before begin interrupted.

"I'm the one who is going to be training the boy, am I not? That is why you brought him to me, isn't it?", Roubaul inquires, "Then consider this his first lesson. Now please, Porlyusica, will you see to those two?"

Porlyusica could feel her blood pressure rising while her level of patience was falling. You know full well in the back of her mind that Roubaul is most likely the only person in the world who could possibly help Romeo but his training method left much to be desired.

" _Too much if anything",_ Porlyusica thought as she examines the girl and her cat from afar, " _The way she's cradling her side, I say she has a couple of broken or at least fractured ribs. If she is anything like that pink-haired moron, she'll be up and about in a week once I'm done with her. Her flying friend, on the other hand, needs my immediate attention",_ as she reluctantly moves to where Carla was laying, cradling the cat's head as she began to go to work on her while all the while watching the situation between Romeo, Fonaar, Roubaul, and the hunters unfold.

"Fonaar, calm down! Fonaar, take it easy, boy!", Romeo shouts as he tries his hardest to pacify the raging dragon as Fonaar continued to snap his powerful jaws while swinging his tail and claws at any hunters that got too close to his liking, all while shielding Romeo, "They're going to hurt you if you don't!"

Romeo then spots the gashes in Fonaar's left wing, as well as the deep cut on his eye, along with the rest of his wounds, " _He's hurt pretty badly. Did Wendy do all this?"_

"Romeo, Romeo, dear boy", a voice calls out and both Romeo and Fonaar turn to see Roubaul moving past the hunters and toward the two of them, "I need you to listen to me closely now. You need to calm Fonaar down or else my hunters will have to take action."

Fonaar growls and bares his fangs while positioning himself in front of Romeo. By this time the blood from his wound had completely covered his eye and he was reduced to only seeing out the good one and he could feel his adrenaline starting to wear off despite the situation and therefore he started to feel the immense pain from his wounds, especially his torn wing. But he didn't have time to worry about his injuries, he had other matters to attend to.

"How? He doesn't want to listen to me!", Romeo points out and Roubaul simply shakes his head with a laugh.

"First thing you must do is heal his wounds, young Romeo. The pain caused by them is clouding his mind thus his decisions", Roubaul explains, "Just like you did before."

"I don't remember how I did that! I wasn't even awake when I did!", Romeo confess.

"Think about what you saw Romeo when it all happen. Who did you meet? Remember them and it will come back to you", Roubaul says, "You need only touch Fonaar and recall that moment."

Romeo turns his attention to Fonaar who was still snapping at the approaching hunters, briefly ignoring the boy for the moment.

" _You need only touch Fonaar and recall that moment",_ the words echo in his head as he tries to remember the warm, peaceful, feeling he got when back in the forest near Porlyusica's place. The symbol on his chest started to glow green once more as he touches Fonaar's torso and he is enveloped in darkness as he feels his body collapse.

 **A/N: I would like to point out that this is not a Wendy-gets-the-crap-beat-out-of-her-story. I was just trying to showcase her durability along with the fighting prowess of Fonaar, also as a reality check to Wendy to help her get stronger. Will they get a rematch in the future? Maybe. Next chapter cominga out in few days.**

 **Draconis Fundamentumis: According to D &D lore, this organ is the one that allows dragons to produce their breath attack.**


	7. Learning About The Wild

**_Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

 ** _A/N: Okay Chapter 7. Now not going to be any action in this one because everyone still recovering, but it picks up next chapter. After this chapter, I'm taking a break to work on my other stories._**

 ** _Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want. Also, check out my other stories like Fiery Hurricane of Love and Right Claw of the Dragon King._**

 ** _This chapter was beta by Conbolt is Fire._**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Learning About The Wild_**

Romeo's eyelids slowly flutter open and he finds himself staring up at a wooden ceiling. Through the clear window that lay on his right side, he could see that night has fallen and a full moon was out and was providing the only light in the room.

 _I think I'm back in the cat head building",_ Romeo realizes as he laid there for a moment trying to figure out what happened. He then notices that he was laying up against something warm, something extremely warm, almost as if he was next to a fireplace. But he glances across the room and spots the fireplace on the other side, unlit.

"Huh?", escapes his lips and the next thing he knew, there was a tremendous shift in whatever he was laying on and two familiar yellow eyes enter Romeo field of vision, looking down at him from above. Through the moonlight, he is able to make out a scaly face.

"Fonaar?", Romeo questions and is answered with a slobbering tongue which covers his whole face.

"Ack! Stop! Stop it, Fonaar!", the boy screams but to no avail as the young dragon proceeds to licking his face in affection as the noise the two were making rouses the whole building.

"What's going on?", Romeo hears Porlyusica shout from somewhere in the dark.

"I think Romeo is finally awake!", he hears Wendy says in the pitch black.

"Light the room up!", Roubaul commands and a few moments later lights flood the room, provided by torches and Romeo sees that Porlyusica, Roubaul, Wendy, and Carla were standing around Romeo and Fonaar, looks of relief washing over their faces.

"Romeo! You're okay!", Wendy says as she takes a knee in front of him and moves to hug him, only to be stopped by Fonaar, who moved his head in front of her and bares his teeth while letting loose a threatening growl.

Wendy, for all her worth, returns the growl with a glare and Romeo could feel a slight breeze going through the room, despite the windows being closed. Hoping to keep them from fighting again, Romeo instantly takes hold of Wendy's hand and places his other hand on Fonaar's neck and began rubbing it, like he did with the dogs in his neighborhood. The breeze goes away and Fonaar relaxes a little bit, enough that he moves his head back, but still keeps emitting a low growl as Wendy hugs Romeo while Porlyusica checks him over. During this time, Romeo notices bandages wrapped around Wendy's arms, as well as Carla's head, but says nothing on it.

"You gave us all quite a scare there!", Wendy told him, "One minute you were touching Fonaar and the next you were pass out on the ground and the back of your head was bleeding!"

"I what?", Romeo questions.

"Yes, it seems healing your dragon familiar twice within the span of a day put an enormous strain on your body, so much that it aggravated your wound from earlier", Roubaul said as he moves closer to the group, "You were out for four hours with Fonaar here never leaving your side."

Romeo turns his head up toward the dragon who looks back down at him with his yellow eyes.

"But how did you get Fonaar to come back to the village?"

"Well you see, after you heal his wounds and passed out, Fonaar, for lack of a better word, starting freaking out and began nudging you, completely forgetting about the hunters or anyone else", Roubaul began, "At that moment, I offer assistance and told him that we can help him back in the village and he was more than welcome to come along if he behaved."

"And he did it just like that?", Romeo wonder, remembering Fonaar's reactions from earlier.

"Of course, it took some convincing from our side to let anyone besides Porlyusica near you, but once she promises that you would be alright if you were treated back in the village, he allowed us to take you back. Granted, we had to let him take you to the village on his back and Wendy had to stay a good distance away", Roubaul explains, "Furthermore, he almost didn't let her stay in this very building."

Romeo ponders over everything he had missed when a thought occurred to him, "I thought Fonaar couldn't understand people. Grannie Porlyusica had to come and get me to talk to him earlier."

"What have I thought you about calling me-", Porlyusica started before Roubaul stepped in

"ONCE the bond between a Wild Master and familiar is establish, both are able to speak, read, and understand whatever language the other one already knows. Their minds become one", Roubaul spoke sagely though loudly, causing Romeo to turn his full attention to him.

"Wild Master? Familiar? What's that? Wait, how was I able to see through Fonaar's eyes?", Romeo erupts with questions, but Roubaul held up a hand to stop him before he became too far gone.

"There will be time for all that in the morning, but for now you need some rest. Everyone here, including Fonaar, has had an eventful day", Roubaul states as he begins moving back toward his bed at the back of the building, "Sleep well, everyone. Tomorrow is sure to be something else entirely."

As Porlyusica gives Romeo one final look over, Wendy decides to say her piece, 'Thank you for today, Romeo."

Romeo turns his head toward her, "What did I do?"

"If it wasn't for you getting in between Fonaar and myself, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation with you", she says and Romeo hears a grumble from Fonaar, to which he lightly slaps the dragon.

"That's mean, Fonaar!", Romeo says before looking back toward a curious Wendy, "He says that you're lucky I show up when I did."

"Oh", was Wendy only response as her eyes once again narrow at the dragon and the two of them have a stare-off, "I see."

"Perhaps it's time you should see to Carla to her bed and yourself as well", Porlyusica interrupted, hoping to avoid another headache, "While Romeo may have healed Fonaar, you are not so lucky. Besides, your medical training with me starts in the morning. We'll be going over the basic, seeing how your wounds won't heal for at least three days."

"Yes, Miss Porlyusica. Take care, Romeo, I'll see you in the morning.", Wendy says as she and Carla make their exit into their room which was attached to the main building, Fonaar's eyes watching her every move until after she closes the door behind her.

"Bye Wendy. Bye Carla", Romeo waves and to his surprise, both Wendy and Carla return his wave. Romeo was about to comment on the cat change in personality when another thought occurred to him, "Fonaar is all heal up?"

The dragon draws the boy's attention to his eye which was now completely healed as well as the wounds that were on his body from earlier before extending his left wing out to show that there were no longer gashes in it.

Romeo stares wide-eyed at this, but before he could speak….

"You will get more answers in the morning, Romeo, but for now go to sleep", Porlyusica orders as she gets up and moves to the clot that was set up for her. As a tribe member begins to extinguish the torches, Romeo is surprised when Fonaar began wrapping his entire body around him and snuggling him close to his side. While shock at first, he eventually finds the warmth that was being given off by the dragon comforting and slowly, but surely, drifts off to sleep, his head resting on Fonaar's side.

As Porlyusica watches all this unfold, her attention is directed toward Roubaul, who was now sleeping himself on the other side of the structure, albeit while sitting upright.

 _Romeo will definitely get some answers tomorrow and if I play my cards right, so will I",_ as she too got some shuteye.

Throughout Cait Shelter and the village that surrounded it, everyone was sound asleep, exhausted from the today's events. The guard shift had just changed and all was quiet in the area….

Expect for two certain individuals….

One was a beast who remain awake and alert while constantly scanning the area around him, taking in every sight, listening to every sound, and tracking every smell that he picked up on. Just because Fonaar took the elderly human male up on his offer to let them treat Romeo didn't mean he fully trusted them, especially the blue-hair girl, or Wendy as she was called, as he focuses part of his attention on the door he watched her leave out of. He couldn't be too careless, for all he knows this could be an elaborate plan to make him lower his guard. He remembers being told that humans were crafty creatures that somehow manage to work themselves up to the top portion of the food chain, despite their fragile bodies and short life spans.

Fonaar briefly turns to look at the full moon that shone through the window and bathed in its light. There he goes again, recalling a piece of advice that he didn't exactly remember where he got it from or who gave it to him. This was happening a lot recently, even before he met Romeo. Just like during his fight with Wendy, he would hear voices in his head telling him what to do, though today was the first time they sounded so clear and easy to understand.

Beforehand, they were muffled, distorted, and he could barely make them out. Depending on the situation, one voice always told him to use violence as a last resort while the other told him to attack first, ask questions never. When Romeo first appeared alongside the elderly human woman at the cave in the forest, the feminine voice that told him to refrain from attacking them won out against the masculine voice that told him to strike them down. And as though they were taking turns, Fonaar acted on the voice that told him to attack Wendy when he saw her lift Romeo up in the air.

Speaking of Romeo as Fonaar turns his head down at the small sleeping form that was the human that Fonaar has become strangely attached to in the past day, going as far as flying after him for hundreds of miles and even take on a human mage who has slain dragons in the past. He felt as though he had to protect him and be at his side at all times. It was as though a powerful bond was formed between them. Fonaar deduces that it happened at the time Romeo heal him back in the forest earlier that day. Fonaar flickers his eyes toward the elderly human male as he slept upright and wonders if the answers he promises Romeo tomorrow would also pertain to him as well. As he shakes his head and returns to his silence watch, he can't help but wonder if this was the begin of a new chapter in life or at least the part of his life that wasn't a complete blur.

Now the second person who was still up and about besides Fonaar (and once again, the village guard) was Wendy, who was laying in her bed wide awake. Next to her sleeping soundly in her own miniature bed was Carla who was finally starting to feel the effect of the pain-relieving potion Porlyusica gave her. Wendy turns to stare at her own bottle of pain reliever that set on her dresser next to her bed, the contents half empty and yet, Wendy was still wide awake remembering that the Potion Mage said that it would take longer for her to feel the effects than Carla due to her body's physiology. So, as she lay there waiting for sleep to finally take her, she recalls the day's events in her head. From witnessing the spiral of light that came from the ancient temple to meeting Porlyusica and Romeo, and all the way up to her fight with Fonaar (she was still vaguely wondering why Romeo name the dragon "charge") and afterward it was safe to say the day has taken quite a toll on her, both mentally, physically, and on some aspect emotionally.

The girl lets out a slow sigh as she once again realizes that despite her best efforts, she was unable to defeat the dragon and if it wasn't for the Romeo showing up, her and Carla's lives would have been forfeited, the bandages wrap all over her body were a constant reminder of this. Though her arms and legs only suffer minor abrasions, it was her ribcage and back that took the most damage when Fonaar struck her into the rock and on the ground. Amazingly, despite the punishment that was dealt, she walked away with only four broken ribs that Porlyusica deduce would only take three full days to heal up if Wendy kept up on the medication that was prescribed to her. Carla's head injury was her only major injury and she would be up and about within a week if she too took her medicine.

 _We wouldn't have to take any medicine at all if I was stronger",_ Wendy told herself, the depressing thought she been trying to keep down slowly creeping up into her mind, _I can take on a Frost Drake and a Green Dragon that are taking away livestock, but the minute a dragon attacks my village, I turn into a weakling."_

Two streams of tears started to streak down Wendy's cheeks as she covers her mouth with one hand in an effort to conceal her sobs, hoping that Carla wouldn't hear them.

 _I'm supposed to be stronger than this! What if Fonaar didn't listen to Romeo? What if Romeo didn't get to Carla and me in time? The other dragon-slayers can defeat dragons with only their fists, Natsu Dragneel is known to headbutt them, but I can't even beat one using all of my magic!"_ She continued to mentally berate herself while her muffled sobs rang out, barely registering as a whimper as she was now using both hands to mask them. This went on into the night until she finally tired herself out and fell into a deep slumber, not looking forward to tomorrow.

 **The Next Morning**

Cait Shelter and the surrounding village have had their fair share of strange happenings over the years. Having a flying talking cat, a young innocent girl who has the strength to crack solid rock, and the ancient magic death machine that may or may not exist a few miles from them. Moving on though, a new one to add to their list was the fact that Master Roubaul was currently walking through the village with a six-year-old boy at his side and following close behind them, like eerily close… was a dragon. A dragon who just the day before was wreaking havoc on the village and almost killed two of its residents.

"You sure you're okay with Fonaar being in the village?", Romeo asks for the third time in the last five minutes to Roubaul, "Everyone's staring at him."

"It's okay, Romeo. It just it has been a long time since there has been a dragon familiar in the village?", Roubaul laugh as both Fonaar and Romeo throw baffle looks at the old man.

"There have been dragons here before?", Romeo asks.

"A long, long, time ago, one of our tribe's Wild Masters had a dragon familiar", Roubaul explains before putting a hand to his chin in thought, "Now that I stop and think about it, there has only ever been two Wild Masters in history to have a dragon familiar, I believe the other one was an elf of the northern elfish kingdom eight centuries ago."

"I have never seen an elf or dwarf before, but Grandpa Makarov says that he has met a few on his travels when he was a kid", Romeo recalls.

"Nowadays elves and dwarves tend to keep to themselves within their mountain strongholds and forest kingdoms", Roubaul explains, "If I recall correctly, the Western Elven Kingdom lies on the main island of Caelum. The Dwarven Keeps, however, are well-hidden and they don't take too kindly to strangers."

"By the way", Romeo started, "You mention that Wild Master and familiar thingy yesterday, does that mean something?", causing Roubaul to look at him before chuckling.

"I keep forgetting that you haven't been brought up to speed, forgive me", Roubaul said as he led the two into a clear field just outside the village, "Come, sit. You too, Fonaar."

Fonaar throws Roubaul an annoyed expression before casting a glance at Romeo.

"What?", Romeo asks and Fonaar responds with a growl.

"What did he say?", Roubaul ask.

"He doesn't like you ordering him around", Romeo answers.

"Haha, I see", Roubaul nods, "Could you ask him to then?"

Romeo turns to look up at Fonaar, who stares down at him, "Sit?"

And with an ungraceful flop, along with an eye-roll, Fonaar lays on the ground.

"Wow, wasn't expecting him to listen to me", Romeo confesses.

"A Wild Master's familiar obeys any order give to them by their Wild Master", Roubaul explains, "The only reason why they would not obey their Wild Master is if the Wild Master is not in the right state of mind or it's outside of their capabilities."

"So, you're saying Fonaar will do whatever I say?", Romeo questions.

"Exactly", Roubaul answers as he crosses his legs, "Now let me tell you a story, a story that goes back long before either you, your parents, or even your grandparents were even born. You like stories, don't you?"

Romeo nods his head vigorously, "Yeah! Mommy tells me great stories all the time! My favorite is the one about Acnologia!"

Roubaul raises an eyebrow at this reveal, _His favorite story is about the dragon that has destroyed entire countries; what is wrong with the youth these days?"_

"Anyway, the story begins way back when, before there was a Fiore or any other nation that exist today. Back when humans like you and I were still young compared to the elder races such as Elves and Dwarves. Back then, men constantly warred with the centaurs, gnomes, lizardmen, and the other races of the plains for resources and space for their growing population. Elves battle for supremacy against the tribes of the forest, and finally, Dwarves built grand and deadly war machines to establish dominance against the races that inhabited the mountains", Roubaul began, "Many lives were lost and many of the leaders on both sides of the conflict went to the dragons in hope of using their might to end the bloodshed. But dragons, being the prideful race that they were and already having their own inter-wars with each other to deal with, chose to stay out of what they consider the petty squabbles amongst the lesser races."

Fonaar gives a loud snort at this, earning a glance from both Romeo and Roubaul, but nothing more.

"You see Romeo, it was believed that Wild Masters existed to help maintain a balance in nature, to keep it from being abused. While that is mostly true, their main goal was to act as peacekeepers and diplomats between the civilized races and the, for lack of a better word, savage ones", Roubaul told Romeo before his face turn grave, "But unfortunately, not everyone agreed with the ways of peace and many Wild Masters were cut down, sometimes by their own people."

Roubaul turns to the boy and notices his frighten expression, "But do not worry, those enemies have long gone away and as far as anyone knows, the last Wild Master died over four hundred years ago."

"But then I show up, right?", Romeo asks, "At least that's what everyone keeps saying."

 _The boy catches on quick. He is far more intelligent than someone his age should be. I wonder if the mark has something to do with this"_ Roubaul wonders before speaking, "That you are, that mark, or the **_Wild Mark,_** in the middle of your chest proves that you are a Wild Master."

"And Fonaar?"

"Like I said before, he is your familiar", Roubaul states, "Now going off what Porlyusica told me, you heal a wound that was on Fonaar's leg yesterday morning, did you not?"

Romeo nods his head, "Yeah! It has huge! It was bigger than both my hands combine!", the boy explains as he puts his hands side-by-side to demonstrate.

"I see, and without anyone telling you otherwise you moved to touch it, did you not?", Roubaul question.

"Well not really", Romeo admitted, "It was like someone was telling me to touch Fonaar's hurt leg."

 _That's odd",_ Roubaul thought, "And what happened after you touch it?"

"I was in a huge place that was covered in white, like a snowstorm or something!", Romeo explains as he throws his hands high in the air to demonstrate the vastness of the place he saw, "Then I saw this green lady!"

Roubaul says nothing as he delves on what he just heard "Then what happened?"

"She said some words I didn't really understand and then I was laying on the ground and Fonaar's wound was healed", Romeo explains as Roubaul put a hand up to his chin.

"Interesting", he admits before turning his attention back to Romeo, "Anyway, by Fonaar being the first creature you have ever healed, you established the familial bond between you and him, similar to the bond between a mage and their familiar, however, there are some differences."

"So, you're saying I can heal things? Grandpa Makarov told me once that that type of magic is long gone and that Grandma Porlyusica is the closest thing to it with her potions and all", Romeo states only to be baffled when Roubaul shakes his head with a laugh.

"First off, young Romeo, Wendy has healing magic, it's ancient magic but she can do it. Though I don't think it would work on you seeing how it requires her to touch you and your anti-magic ability makes that impossible", Roubaul explains, "Second of all, you can't heal people, you can't even heal yourself."

"Why not?", Romeo whine.

"Because it's not really healing, it's more like directing", Roubaul replies as he points to the sky, "The sky, the water, the very ground you're standing on is flowing with the life energy of the planet and as a Wild Master you are able to channel it through you and into either a creature of nature or even a plant. Unfortunately, humans are not of the natural order. Like the dwarves and the elves, they were created by the gods, not by nature itself. Therefore your "healing" ability does not affect them. Also, Wild Master or not, you're still a human and can't heal yourself through those means. You're more likely to be able to heal Carla than that."

Romeo sits there for a moment, replaying in his mind everything he was just told. Moments later, he's shaken out of his trance by a slight nudge from Fonaar who is looking down at him with a worried look. Romeo reaches his hand up to his snout and slightly rubs it, earning a purr from the dragon.

"He likes it when I do this", Romeo says before turning to look at Roubaul who was eyeing Fonaar carefully.

"Tell me, Romeo. Did Porlyusica happen to mention what type of dragon Fonaar is?", the guild master asks.

Romeo shook his head, "She said she has never seen or heard of a dragon like Fonaar."

"Well, that makes two of us", Roubaul says, "I have never heard of a dragon whose scales were as grey as ash, uses a sonic roar that could shatter rock as an attack, or even has a tail with a stinger at the end all in one."

Fonaar lets out a short howl followed by a growl and Roubaul looks toward Romeo.

"Oh, you want to know what he said", Romeo figure, "He asks are you certain you have never heard of a dragon like him."

"I'm quite positive, though there are breeds of dragons all over the world that haven't been seen in centuries, if not longer and they're discovering new ones all the time", Roubaul answers, "I believe Wendy has a rare book on dragons in her room that we could use. She and Porlyusica should be on the west side of the village on the forest edge. Let's head that way, shall we? It's important for a Wild Master to know the full capability of their familiar."

 **Western Side of the Village**

"This here is known as the _Manaroot._ Mixed with the right amount of _Green Rose_ , it can actually restore a portion of one's magic in dire situations. The drawback though is after the effects have worn off, it leaves the user in a fatigued state for at least half a day", Porlyusica explain to Wendy as the two of them were picking through the bushes.

"Oh", Wendy says in a soft voice that Porlyusica barely heard.

"But if you also mix it with the _Yellow Scepter_ plant instead you can restore one's fatigue, but that plant is rare in these parts", Porlyusica continues on despite the tick mark she had on her forehead.

"Hmmm", escapes Wendy's lips as she looks dead ahead towards the woods, barely paying attention to Porlyusica's teachings. Luckily for her, Porlyusica did have a soft spot for children just like Makarov said.

But that didn't mean she would let them off easy for ignoring her….

"That's it." The Potion Mage said as she got up and began walking back to the village, "I'm getting Romeo and my things."

"Huh?", Wendy said as she snaps out of her trance, "Where are you going?"

"If you're not going to pay attention to the lessons I'm giving, I see no point in wasting my time. I'm heading back to Magnolia", Porlyusica says over her shoulder.

"But Master Roubaul said you would teach me!"

"But he didn't tell me that I would be treated with such disrespect!"

Wendy takes off toward Porlyusica despite her injuries and within moments is standing in front of her, forcing the elderly woman to come to a halt.

"I apologize if you took my lack of attention as disrespect, but I really do want to learn medicine from you!", Wendy told her.

Porlyusica stares the girl down for a moment, her eyes devoid of emotions as she thinks over her options. Judging by the way the girl started to fidget a little, she knew that this was making her uncomfortable.

" _Seeing how I do this same thing to those brats at the guild, I would be surprised if it didn't do it",_ Porlyusica thought as she could feel a minor headache starting to brew, " _I hate getting involved in people's personal matters. I don't even like being around people. Grandeeney, if I ever see you again you're going to owe me a favor."_

"Let's go someplace quiet", Porlyusica all but orders Wendy as she turns around and heads back to the forest, sitting down by the bushes once more, "Sit."

Wendy was by her side a few seconds later and the two of them sat in pure silence for a time before Porlyusica started talking….

"From my experiences over the years, I have come to the conclusion that there are two types of mages in the world, Wendy", she started, catching the Sky Dragon-Slayer off-guard, "Those who have raw magical power and those who have to relied on their wits."

"Excuse me?", Wendy questions.

"I'll give you an example. The Fire Dragon-Slayer, Natsu, is the epitome of raw power. From what I have seen, the majority of his spells are literally nothing more than giant mounds of fire. The boy only knows how to attack and he lacks restraint. You ask him to light a fireplace and he'll burn down the whole building while trying", Porlyusica says while remembering back to the fire that Natsu cause four years ago that nearly burn the guild hall to the ground, "You are the opposite of him, you just can't run into a fight and hope that constantly punching your opponent will work out in the end."

Wendy's mood sunk with that comment but Porlyusica press on.

"On the other hand, you're a mage who is best suitable for using every advantage you can find over using the overwhelming power of your magic. Take Romeo's father, Macao, for example."

"Romeo's dad?", Wendy asks.

"He's a fire mage, not on the same level as Natsu but a fire mage nonetheless. But what he lacks in power he makes up in the skillful casting of their spells. I have seen him cast a string of fire magic across a room to grab a mug from the tavern without burning it or anything else. He can cast fire nets in a battle that entrap his enemies and he had single-handily defeat nineteen Vulcans on his own, despite being physically weaker than them."

"That's amazing! Nineteen Vulcans would probably be too much for most mages", Wendy gasps.

"From what I gathered while I was bandaging him up, he used the terrain of the cave to his advantage. Luring them into narrow passageways where they had to fight him one at a time instead of rushing him. Although he may be an idiot sometimes, he made proper use of his surrounding, turn the tactics he knew his enemies would use against them, and despite finally getting beat by the twentieth Vulcan, he still manages to survive and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because his wife, Enno, had him read up on Vulcans before going on the job", Porlyusica told the girl.

"So, what are you trying to tell me?"

"You're a dragon-slayer, aren't you, Wendy? How much do you exactly know about dragons?", Porlyusica asks, causing Wendy to stop for a moment and think about it.

"Just the basics really. I know a bit about their biology and what types breathe what breath, but that's about it", she admitted after a while.

"And there lies your problem. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt about Fonaar for even I don't know what type of dragon he is but if you're going to be a proper dragon-slayer, you should probably be somewhat an expert on all dragon types. You need to know an individual dragon's strengths, its weakness, need to know what type of tactics it might employ depending on its race and how to use them to your own advantage", Porlyusica says as a thought occurs to Wendy.

"But Miss Porlyusica, I did try using my head during my fight with Fonaar!"

"Oh, do you mean when you used your wind magic to spread your scent across the forest to confuse him, or when you ambush him at the lake, or maybe it was when you got him trapped between the rocks?", Porlyusica questions, shocking Wendy.

"Wait, how did you-?"

"Carla told me when I was checking up on her while you were doing your morning divine prayer", Porlyusica answers, "Yes, it's true that you decided to use your wits after attacking head-on didn't work out for you. But if you would have done that from the start instead of waiting until you have no other option, you might have come out on top. I may not look like it, but I have been in a number of mage battles despite my lack of magic when I was with my old Fairy Tail team and one of the things I have learned is that it's risky to switch up your style in the midst of battle. Sometimes it pays off, sometimes it doesn't."

 _She used to be an active member of Fairy Tail?",_ Wendy thought but continued listening.

"Now let's be honest for a moment, Wendy. You lost, you lost badly to Fonaar and if it wasn't for Romeo, we wouldn't be having this conversation", Porlyusica told the girl as she glances behind her, "And unless you want to wind up as just another statistic in the Magic Council's records, I suggest you learn more about the creatures that people will inevitably hire you to defeat."

Wendy turns in the direction Porlyusica was looking and spots Master Roubaul, Romeo, and Fonaar coming toward them, the dragon's neck lowers down so Romeo could scratch along the scales of his neck and Wendy could spot a blissful smile on his scaly face. But that didn't stop Wendy from being on-guard as the trio got closer. Fonaar also takes notice of Wendy and immediately starts baring his teeth as his eyes narrow letting out a low growl. An uneasy tension sets in as the two groups come with a few feet of one another with Fonaar even going as far as spreading his wings out a little in an effort to shield Romeo from the girl. Of course, this does nothing to deter the young boy as he simply ducks under and walks over to Wendy, leaving a stunned dragon in his wake.

"Hey Wendy, are you okay?", he asks, catching the attention of everyone present, except Fonaar who was still in shock.

"I'm... fine, Romeo", she finally answers, wondering why he was asking.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I heard you crying last night."

Now Wendy was in shock by this revelation and she had a good reason to be. Years ago, when it was discovered that due to Wendy's enhance hearing it was hard for her to go to sleep because she heard every little thing that was going on in the village at that time, Master Roubaul insulated her room so she could sleep peacefully, only the loudest of noises could be heard on the outside of her room and no one could hear sound coming from her room. The sheer fact that Romeo of all people heard her crying was something she was having a hard time coming to terms with.

"Well, I think maybe Fonaar heard you crying and somehow I heard it too in my dreams because I'm pretty sure I heard someone crying in my dreams and it sounded like you", Romeo tries to explain, "It was like when I was sleeping and I saw everything through his eyes, including the fight you two were having."

Wendy was at a loss until she remembers what Master Roubaul told her while the group was making their way back to the village, (in the very back she might add due to a certain dragon). How they only found where she and Fonaar were fighting due to Romeo's subconsciously being linked to Fonaar's senses. She didn't understand anything that Master Roubaul said at the time, the pain might have had something to do with that, but now it was starting to make a little bit of sense.

"Oh yes, that's right, now I remember", Master Roubaul said as he snaps his fingers, "I was going to talk to you about the **_Wild Link_** with you, Romeo. It must have slipped my mind."

"The **_Wild Link_**?Wendy repeated.

"Yes, it is the ability of a Wild Master and their familiars to know what the other one is doing. For example, Romeo can see through Fonaar's eyes and Fonaar can see through his. From what has been pass down to me it was usually the first ability that a Wild Master fully controls. Legend has it that at its highest peak, they're able to read each other minds", Roubaul explains while looking down at Romeo, "Though at such a young age, it seems that Romeo can only activate it when he is asleep."

"Is there a way for him to use it whenever he wants?", Porlyusica asks.

"We will get more into that later", Roubaul reassured Porlyusica before turning to Wendy, "But for now, do you still have that draconomicon I gave you for your birthday, Wendy?"

Porlyusica slowly turns her head to glare down at the now suddenly uncomfortable dragon-slayer who turns her attention to the village to avoid eye contact with the Potion Mage.

"I-I think I have it somewhere in my room", she finally admitted.

"Good, could you take Romeo with you and see if you can find any information on what dragon species Fonaar might be?", Roubaul asks.

Wendy's eyes widen and she snaps her neck back toward her Guild Master, "But doesn't that mean Fonaar has to come with me too?", as she looks toward the dragon who was glaring at her.

"Why yes, it does. But as long as Romeo tells him not to attack you, you should be fine", Roubaul stated as he turns to see Romeo giving Fonaar a stern look while pointing a finger in his face.

"You don't hit Wendy, okay?"

Fonaar merely raises what seem like an eyebrow at the boy before returning his attention back to Wendy. He still didn't trust the girl, not even a little, but….

A rumble erupts from the dragon's throat as he turns his head away in an annoyed manner.

"He said he won't attack Wendy as long as she doesn't try anything funny", Romeo translate.

"How reassuring", Wendy mumbles before softly gasping as she notices Fonaar sending a sideways glare at her, _"I f_ _orgot that his hearing is as good as mine, probably better."_

Roubaul and Porlyusica stay put as they watch the awkward trio head back into the village with Wendy constantly keeping an eye on Fonaar, the dragon vigilantly watching her in return, and Romeo in the middle being completely unaware of the tension as only a six-year-old could.

Roubaul coughs softly into his fist before speaking as should as the three of them leave his eye of sight, "If I am correct, you have something you wish to discuss with me", he says to Porlyusica without looking back at her.

"Am I really that obvious?", Porlyusica asks.

"You might be able to conceal your emotions to the youth, but not to an old man like me", Roubaul tells her, "What is on your mind?"

"Two things precisely. How do you actually plan to train Romeo?"

"I assure you, it will be nothing that the boy can't handle", Roubaul answers.

"That tells me nothing", Porlyusica snarls.

"Actually, it tells you everything."

Porlyusica could feel her anger rising as she clenches her fists, but ultimately decide to move on as she thinks about how to ask her next question.

The silence between the two elders carries on as a gentle breeze comes blowing through the area, swaying the tree branches and rustling the bushes.

"Wasn't there something else you like to discuss?", Roubaul says as he glances over his shoulder.

" _Here goes nothing",_ Porlyusica tells herself, "I witness something yesterday…"

 ** _A/N: Wendy basically getting lessons in fighting from Porlyusica, who would have thought it? Also, I like to point out that I do not hate Natsu, but I pretty sure Porlyusica dislikes him due to the trouble he causes and let's face it, he usually just runs in and punches stuff. For those wondering about it, Wendy will get her chance to shine in combat within the next two chapters._**

 ** _Wild Mark: Romeo's Birthmark, the symbol that decrees that the person bearing it will be a future Wild Master. Has a number of abilities that will be discussed later on._**

 ** _Wild Link: the special ability that links both Wild Master and their familiar. Allow them to see, smell, hear, through their familiar as well as read their thoughts._**

 ** _Please Review, Fav, or Follow if you want._**


	8. A Temple Claim By The Wild

__**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail**__

 _ _ **A/N:**__ _ **Okay, chapter 8 for everyone one. I would like to point out that the villagers must, in fact, eat solid food despite them being illusions, if only to keep up the appearance for Wendy and Carla. So they must hunt for it as well as farmed it themselves.**_

 _ **This story was beta by**_ _ _ **Conbolt Is Fire.**__

 _ **Please Review, Follow, or Fav, if you want and check out my other stories such as**_ _ _ **Fiery Hurricane of Love**__ _ **and**_ _ _ **Right Claw.**__

 _ _ **Chapter 8**__

 _ **A Temple Claim By The Wild**_

It was safe to say that Wendy was easily able to find the book on dragons that Master Roubaul was referring to due to it standing out amongst her possession. Covered in black leather with golden letters woven into it and a picture of silver dragon's claw on the front cover, it really contrasted with her white and pink room. Even better, she was able to retrieve it without waking Carla as the cat laid sleeping.

Now she was facing her current predicament…

Finding a position to sit in that didn't place her in danger or compromise her morals. She didn't want Fonaar to be behind her or even in front of her while she and Romeo read through the book and she didn't want him being so close on her side. She felt bad if she put Romeo in between them, feeling like she was using the little boy as a shield of some sorts, but this prove to be her safest bet, especially when she allowed him to sit in her lap after he asked, (though this also meant that she couldn't use her magic, so technically she was even more vulnerable than she was before), something along the lines of that what his mom lets him do whenever she reads him a story from a book. In Wendy's mind, it kept Fonaar from trying anything though the dragon was not silent about his thoughts on this matter if the constant growling was anything to go off of as he sat in front of the pair.

"Umm, Wendy? Fonaar keeps saying stuff like, "That's a dirty trick", what's that supposed to mean?", Romeo asks as he turns to look at Wendy who turns her head away in shame.

"I couldn't tell you", she lied, "But let's start reading, shall we?"

Romeo nods his head vigorously, "Okay! We have to find out what type of dragon Fonaar is!"

Wendy was about to question the idea when she recalls Porlyusica's words of advice, " _ _It wouldn't hurt for me to know more about Fonaar, especially if I encounter another dragon like him__ _."_

"Okay then, let's see what we can find!", Wendy says as she looks begin flipping through the pages, looking for any of the portraits that match a resemblance to the dragon currently growling in front of her.

"There doesn't seem to be any pictures that look like Fonaar, despite there being so many dragons in this book. Though this book does contain a large number of dragon species, it's nowhere close to the entire race", Wendy states, "Maybe we ought to start reading through some of their descriptions and see if they mention anything about Fonaar's species off-hand."

The three of them, though Fonaar was too busy keeping an eye on Wendy to really paid attention, briefly search through the contents of the book with Wendy doing the reading while Romeo listens, though his young mind couldn't grasp most of the knowledge being read to him. Without warning, he stops Wendy and puts a finger on the current page she was all just as she was about to flip through it.

"What dragon is this?", Romeo asks as he points at a picture of a ferocious looking dragon, with its dark red scales and billows of fire seething through its teeth.

"That is one of the most dangerous dragons around, the destructive red dragon of the chromatic class. Most mages, even dragon-slayers, consider themselves lucky if they never have to face one of them", Wendy explains as she feels a surge of hot breathing pressing down on her face and looks up only to see Fonaar's snout.

Fonaar was hovering over the two children while examining the portrait they were currently on. For reasons unbeknownst to him, this particular dragon call to him. He let out two short but loud howls and Romeo turns around to talk to Wendy only to see her staring wide-eyed at the close proximity Fonaar was to her.

"Fonaar says to tell him more about the red dragon", Romeo tells her.

Wendy snaps out of her petrified state for a moment, "He can't be this close to me if he wants me to read", she replies and Fonaar temporarily brings his head out of the book to death glare at the girl.

"Hey! You heard her, Fonaar! Sit back where you were!", Romeo yells and a grumbling Fonaar returns to his original position. As soon as he sat down he began swinging his tail behind him in an almost agitated manner. Both Wendy and Romeo take this as a sign and the Sky Dragon-Slayer began to read:

 ** _ **Red Dragon**_**

 ** _ **The Undisputed King/Queen of The Chromatic Dragons**_**

 ** _ **Vain even by draconic standards along with its two distinct horns on its head and blood red scales, this dragon is believed by many to have been created from the very flames of hell itself. This monstrosity is credited as being the most infamous of the True Dragons along with the most powerful of the Chromatic dragons. Entire kingdoms have been toppled by the wrathful rampage of a single one of these flying killing machines and very few can claim to have survived an encounter with one let alone slain one. Its blood colored scales go a long way in intimidating any would-be foes and its fiery breath is rumored to be hot enough to melt solid rock. But even before its breath and lust for destruction, the red dragon is known for its insatiable greed. In their mind, every piece of treasure that has ever exist or will exist already belongs to them and they will shatter entire continents to make this a reality and only the might of a much more powerful dragon will sway it away.**_**

 ** _ **The most famous example of the massive scale of a red dragon's rampage is no doubt that of the "Scourge of the East", Syzdothyx, the Great Wyrm. In X50**_** ** _ **4**_** ** _ **, a bold thief**_** ** _ **whose name is lost to history**_** **_**stole**_** ** _ **a single bronze coin from his horde, prompting him to go on a path of destruction so terrible that it let the entire southeastern region of the Pergrande Kingdom, including its second largest city of Albdia, in shambles. It took the might of five silver dragons and half of the kingdom's magic guilds to finally stop his rampage at a terrible cost. But even with all the forces**_** ** _ **that were brought against him, they only manage to wound the monster and force him to retreat.**_**

In Fonaar's mind, an image started to appear. Blurry, yet he was able to make out distinctions in it. A snout beaked off like a hawk, a forked tongue, and finally, two great horns swept back on top of a massive, red, head, but that was all Fonaar could see. What did it all mean he couldn't tell but one thing was for sure; he has definitely had an encounter with a red dragon before because he also knows that he has heard the name Sydothyx somewhere before even if he couldn't remember where.

Fonaar then began to feel a foreign energy surge through his body now and with his draconic supernatural senses, he was able to realize that the same energy was flowing through Romeo as well.

Romeo has never quite been an avid reader. While he enjoys the stories told by his mom, reading books was more along the lines of his sisters, especially Juliet. But he unexpectedly found himself listening intently to Wendy as she read while examining the picture of the fiery red beast, almost as if he needed to know every single detail about this creature. As he was honing in on Wendy's every word, he began to feel a swelling in his chest. Though it was different than what he felt yesterday after waking up from healing Fonaar and meeting the green lady.

But sure enough, the same outer effects of that incident were showing as Wendy lean her head over Romeo's shoulder and glance down.

"Um, Romeo? Your chest is flashing, is that normal?", Wendy suddenly asks, snapping Romeo out of this trance and making him look down and just like Wendy said, his birthmark was indeed flashing, only instead of the emerald light that Romeo had kind of gotten used to, it was flashing a multitude of different colors.

After staring at it for a moment Romeo turns toward Wendy.

"I think I need to see Granny Porlyusica."

 ** _ **Back With Roubaul and Porlyusica**_**

"You honestly expect me to believe that everyone in the village except for Wendy and Carla is an illusion created by you and that you're a spirit who died hundreds of years ago?", Porlyusica asks Roubaul staring with a look of disbelief.

"That's right", Roubaul nodded.

"I'm to assume you're going to be sticking to that fabricated story", Porlyusica spats.

"Believe me, Porlyusica, when the time comes, you'll understand everything but until then...", Roubaul states as he turns to see a panicking Wendy running toward him, "Well now, what's going on here?"

 ** _ **Inside the Cait Shelter Main Building**_**

The small room was agonizing quiet as Romeo, Porlyusica, Wendy, and Fonaar sat in front of Master Roubaul who at the moment was sitting in front of them all, going through page after page of what seem to be ancient and delicate scrolls. Romeo's birthmark stopped flashing only a couple of minutes of ago, but Porlyusica and Roubaul were able to examine it beforehand. Everyone had a baffled look on their faces, even Fonaar.

"Hey, Wendy?", Romeo asks as he pulls on the helm of the girl's dress to get her attention, "What are those scrolls Grandpa Beardy is reading?"

Wendy turns to look down at Romeo with a mixture of a shock and confuse expression before asking, "Grandpa Beardy?"

"Well, I can't call him Grandma Beardy or just grandpa because I call Grandpa Makarov grandpa, but he's an old man so grandpa fits so I call him Grandpa Beardy?", Romeo explains as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world, "It makes sense because he has a beard."

Wendy continues to gawk at Romeo and barely notices Fonaar doing the same with a facial expression that screamed that he was unamused. She shakes her head to snap out of it and get back on topic.

"I believe those are the Wild Master scrolls I have been hearing so much about. I hardly ever see them and they're written in a language that I have just recently started to learn", Wendy explains only to jump in surprise as Master Roubaul slams one of the scrolls on the ground with an audible smack. The room once more plunges into silence as everyone waits on the guild master.

"I was hoping to avoid this path until after Wendy had fully healed and I got a little more time with the boy but it seems that we have no choice now", Roubaul started as he looks toward the Sky Dragon-Slayer, "Wendy, I need you to take Romeo to the temple in the forest immediately."

Wendy stunned expression said it all, "Yesterday you forbid me from going to the temple after everyone in the village witness that towering spiral of green light. Why the sudden change of mind, Master Roubaul?"

"Yes, I too would like to know why", Porlyusica interjected, "Seeing how she is confined to the village for another two days."

Fonaar lets out a grumble as he lays his head down and everyone turns their attention to Romeo.

"Really, me again?", the boy asks before sighing, "Fine, he said he really couldn't care less about this temple."

"Well, I believe he will soon change his mind once he hears about what lays inside those temple walls", Roubaul began, "For there lies an item within that ancient temple that may be able to shed some light on Fonaar's species."

Roubaul's words had the expected effect on Fonaar as the juvenile dragon lifts his head off the ground.

"Romeo", Roubaul begins, catching the young boy's attention, "Do you remember the "Green Lady," you told me about?"

"Uh huh", he answers and Master Roubaul unravels the scroll which was currently in his hand. It depicted a feminine figure, awash in a glowing emerald light with her hands outstretched. Clouds form on top of her head as the stars glitter high above. Beneath her entire forests laid out at her feet as streams, her water came gushing out.

"Did she look like this?", Roubaul question and Romeo immediately shakes his head.

"Yes! Yes! That was the Green Lady!", he screams as he points his finger at the scroll and starts jumping up and down, "That was the lady I saw in the endless white!"

Romeo is in mid-jump when he feels something scaly and large wrap around his waist and looks down to see Fonaar's tail wrap around his waist, stopping him from jumping any further. A sharp howl emits from the dragon and Romeo crosses his arms and starts sulking.

"Fonaar says I need to calm down", he groans, causing Wendy to turn away to avoid being seen trying to hold back a laugh.

"Anyway", Roubaul interrupted, "The reason I need Romeo to go to the temple is to retrieve the ritual weapon of the Wild Master Order, the **_**Savage Blade**_**."

"The **_**Savage Blade**_**?", Porlyusica repeats, "You want a six-year-old boy to go fetch a sword?"

"It's actually a long dagger but regardless, before you start worrying just know that it's needed for him to become a full-fledged master of the wild", Roubaul assures her, "Each Wild Master was given one upon accepting their role and it's extremely useful in helping them carry out their duties."

"Oh really? How so?", Porlyusica questioned and both Wendy, Romeo, and Fonaar, could feel a sudden shift in the air. One that made the two children and the dragon feel like they were in the eye of the storm and it all was about to come crashing down on them.

Roubaul himself noticed the change in the woman in front of him and decided best to approach with caution. He shifts through the scrolls lying around him and pulls out two of them. The first one revealed a giant symbol in the middle of it that resemble….

"That looks like the thing on my chest", Romeo points out and indeed there was a circle with a tree canopy and three claw mark within it on the scroll.

"I'm actually ashamed at myself for taking this long to inform you about it but you need one of three things to become a fully-fledged Wild Master", Roubaul began, "You need the **_**Wild Mark**_** , a familiar…."

"And the last one is the _**Savage Blade**_ , correct?", Porlyusica inquires.

"Yes, know that the **_**Wild Mark**_** and the **_**Savage Blade**_** was by all accounts the main reason the Wild Master were respected and feared throughout the known world", Roubaul began, "Sometimes it came down to their ability to communicate with the wild, while other times it depends on their familiar, but all in all it was blade and the symbol that most of the masters relied on."

"Master Roubaul, what exactly makes the **_**Wild Mark**_** so special?", Wendy ask.

"Well, you see-"

Romeo's chest lights up in an array of colors once more as the **_**Wild Mark**_** activates, catching everyone off-guard including Roubaul but he quickly regains his senses.

"It seems that now is not the time for story-telling. Wendy, I need you to take Romeo to the temple, now", Roubaul orders, holding up a hand to silence Porlyusica before she could protest, "I just need her to watch the boy. While yes Fonaar will protect him with his life, I need Wendy to help him navigate the temple, plus she knows the way there."

"Why do you need Romeo to go if Wendy could just go?", the Potion Mage asks.

"Certain areas of the temple are only accessible to one who bears the **_**Wild Mark**_** **",** Roubaul states, "This temple was the training ground for the Wild Masters of my people in days long past.

"Then I'll go with him", Porlyusica says.

"It's half a day walk to the temple. Do you think you could keep up with them? Because you do not want to be out in the forest after sunset. Creatures that are the things of nightmares come out once the sun goes down out there along with the fact that bandits have been known to take of residence there from time to time."

"And yet you want to send Wendy out with them", Porlyusica points out.

"Between Fonaar and even Wendy in her current state, Romeo should be fine if it's only him they have to worry about. I'm afraid someone like you would just slow them down", Roubaul states.

"Then send your hunters to protect us", Porlyusica propose.

"My hunters are extremely superstitious of that place, to tell the truth, very few are brave enough to venture to that place nowadays. One of the main reasons I didn't allow Wendy to go yesterday morning was because she and Carla would have been on their own."

"Couldn't Fonaar just fly us there?", Romeo's voice rings out, catching the attention of everyone present.

"Come again, Romeo", Roubaul says.

"Fonaar fly us there. Everyone knows he can fly, right?", Romeo says and all eyes turn to the dragon.

"He does seem big enough to carry people two if not three people", Roubaul assumed after a moment.

"And he does seem to have a great amount of speed in the air", Porlyusica added.

A threatening growl interrupts the conversation as Fonaar's eyes narrow at the two elders.

"He said that only I get to fly him and anyone else who tries will be missing a part of their body", Romeo translated with a smile on his face. But he wasn't smiling at the fact the Fonaar basically just threaten to dismember some of the people in front of him, but he was especially giddy at the fact that there was a good chance he would get to fly Fonaar and that made him excited beyond belief.

" _ _Juliet and Rosalina are going to be so jealous__ _",_ he giggled before noticing that Roubaul was talking to him, "What's going on?"

"We were asking you to tell Fonaar to let Wendy fly on Fonaar", Porlyusica replies.

"But Fonaar doesn't want Wendy to fly on him", Romeo said as he looks to the dragon to see him nod his head.

"Then I guess you don't get to fly either", Roubaul shrugs and Porlyusica agrees.

…..

….

"Fonaar, you're letting Wendy fly on top of you", Romeo all but orders.

Fonaar's wings spread out to their full extension as the dragon rears up on his hind legs over Romeo, letting out an echoing roar that reverberates throughout the building and causing cracks to appear on the windows. Both Roubaul and Porlyusica to back away in fright while Wendy took a defensive posture and began gathering as much magic as she could before it started causing her pain.

But despite everyone in the building and most likely the whole village getting put on edge by the draconic display of anger, Romeo was entirely calm as he looked up at Fonaar with a mellow smile on his face, even as the dragon brings his front legs back down with a thundering slam, he then turns to address the people behind him.

…..

"He's not happy but he'll let Wendy fly but only on the condition that gets to have some of the village's deer that he has been smelling all day because the last time he ate was before he even met me", Romeo translates before he started heading for the door, patting the dragon on his side as he skips by him "Come on, Fonaar, let's get you something to eat!"

The dragon let out a huff as he retracts his wings and follows the boy, though everyone could clearly see that he was still annoyed as he stomps out the door, once again shaking the building and leaving three flabbergast humans in his wake.

"R-Roubaul?", Porlyusica gets out after a moment, "I'm going to assume that a Wild Master's familiar can never physically harm them."

"You are correct", Roubaul replies, his eyes never leave the doorway.

"Did you tell Romeo that?", Wendy chides in.

….

….

"I believe that that bit of information slipped my mind", Roubaul answers.

 ** _ **Awhile later on the outskirts of the Village.**_**

"Okay, he went through four whole deer and two boars, but I think Fonaar's hunger is finally sated", Roubaul concluded while shaking his head as the village's clerks try to explain to him how much this will put them back, especially seeing that the herds were about to begin their migration in a few days, "I believe it's time you, Fonaar, and Wendy, made your way to the temple while I try to straighten things out here."

"Um, Master Roubaul, Romeo is already on top of Fonaar", Wendy says as she points to the scene of the little boy hollering at the top of his lungs on how he was going to fly above the clouds and touch the sun as he sat upon a grinning Fonaar whose wings were already spread out and ready to launch. Roubaul pinches his nose and motions Wendy to go join the two and the girl slowly inches her way toward the beast whose shining grin has turned to a snarl as he watches her every move. It was only after Romeo swatted his back a couple of times and remind him about what he promises was the girl allowed to climb on his back, granted she wasn't allowed to sit in front of Romeo. And thus, the scene of seeing Wendy awkwardly wrap her arms around the waist of a boy half her age was seen by all the village including Carla, who had finally awaken…

And she was livid.

"You mean to tell me that all of this has happened in the few hours I have been asleep!", she ranted at Master Roubaul and the rest of the villages.

"She had a long nap time", Romeo whisper to Fonaar, who nodded, while him, Romeo, and Wendy still stood ready to take off as Carla raged. The dragon nods his head with a toothy smile on his face.

"In such a short time span you somehow manage to come up with the brilliant idea of letting Wendy go off to the temple accompanying only by a boy and the dragon who almost ended her life no more than a day ago?!"

"Carla, I assure you that Wendy-", Roubaul began.

"Will be staying in the village until both her wounds and my own are completely healed and we are accompanying by at least two dozen hunters, no more, no less!", Carla spat.

"She's going to reopen her wounds if she keeps this up", Romeo hears Wendy whisper, right before the cat decided to turn her attention to the trio, her blazing eyes enough to make even the Dragon-Slayer shiver.

"Young lady, you will get down off that dragon and you will get down now! And then you will go back to your room and rest!", Carla orders.

Fonaar turns his attention away from the bemusing sight and growls at Romeo who Wendy sees dawns a thoughtful expression.

"That is true, isn't it?", she hears him say and for some reason Wendy felt the need to know what was going on between master and familiar.

"What are you two discussing?", she asks only to be met by the sight of Romeo and Fonaar smiling back at her.

"Fonaar told me that if you can't go then more than likely I can't go flying today", Romeo relays to her.

"That is probably what is going to happen", Wendy tells him but can't help but notice a swelling panic rise in her chest.

"I really want to go flying, Wendy. It's not fair that you and Carla get to fly and I can't", Romeo bluntly states.

"Romeo, the right thing to do now is to wait until I'm fully healed and Carla can go with us. Your parents do teach you to do the right thing, right?"

Romeo's head slightly lowers, "They do."

"Good", Wendy says as she begins to climb down, only to stop upon hearing Romeo's next words.

"Too bad I'm only six years old! Go, Fonaar!", he shouts and Wendy watches in horror as the dragon spread his wings and arches them upward.

"Rom-!", is all Wendy has time to get out before the dragon lunges itself upward, forcing Wendy back into her sitting position and making her hold tightly to Romeo who was livid with joy.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO! This! Is! Amazing!", could be heard throughout the village as everyone watches the beast streak across the sky.

Romeo spreads his arms to the side, screaming to the heavens, "I'm a bird in the wind!", right before Wendy grabs them and slams them back onto Fonaar's back.

"Romeo!", Wendy screams amidst the howling winds, "We need to go back! Carla won't be happy about this!", she yells as she could still hear Carla's screams behind them with her enhance hearing.

Fonaar lets out a roar at this statement.

"He says we'll be halfway to the temple in a little while!", Romeo tells her without looking back, his eyes glued to the breathtaking scenery as he turns his eyes downward at the rolling forests that past underneath Fonaar's shadow as the dragon sped through the sky.

"What are you talking about?! Fonaar doesn't even know where to go!", Wendy screams. Fonaar lets out a howl and stretches his neck forward.

"He says, what is that then?", as Romeo points forward into the distance. Wendy follows his fingers and is amazed to see a series of crumbling ruins a ways off.

" _ _I know firsthand that Fonaar is fast in the sky, but I never realize that he was this fast. The temple is half a day walk away and yet Fonaar has already covered a wide gap__ ", Wendy tells herself before another plagues her mind, "How did he know where to go?"

The young dragon lets out a shrilling howl and turns his head back at toward the Dragon-Slayer.

"Fonaar spotted it while he was following me and Grandma yesterday", Romeo translates.

"Why didn't he say something sooner?", Wendy wondered and receives a small roar in response.

"Because no one ever asked", Romeo says and Wendy rolls her eyes as she sat quietly for the rest of the ride, thinking about how she was going to deal with Carla upon her return to the village.

 ** _ **Back at the Village**_**

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS A MERE CHILD! I DON'T CARE IF HE SAVED WENDY AND MY LIFE YESTERDAY! I DON'T EVEN CARE THAT HE HAS A FRICKING DRAGON BY HIS SIDE! I AM GOING TO TEAR THAT BOY TO SHREDS WHEN HE GETS BACK!" Carla screech to the heavens and she began to summons her wings, only to be stop by Porlyusica who merely pressed down on both of her tiny shoulders.

This causes the cat to hiss in pain as she glares up at the Potion Mage.

"You are not going anywhere right now", Porlyusica orders, "You wouldn't make it five minutes flying."

"But Wendy-", Carla growled.

"Will be alright", Porlyusica finished as she started gently yet roughly pushing Carla along toward the main building, "Now back to bed with you."

Now as for Roubaul, who was still staring in the direction that Wendy, Romeo, and Fonaar, took off in, he was deep in thought...

" _ _Though this is clearly my fault for not telling her sooner, I pray that Wendy is not the one to take hold of the__ ** _ **Savage Blade**_** ** _._** _ _For if she does, both Romeo and Fonaar's lives will be in danger.__ _"_

 _ _ **The Trio**__

They reach the temple grounds within half an hour of leaving, the spiraling towers of an ancient civilization rising above the treeline. Upon landing, they were instantly overwhelmed by a foreboding feeling as they observe the crumbling temple. Spew all over were giant blocks of stone, covered in weird markings. Vegetation had taken over and vines were sprung out everyone, leaving very little room to walk around unhindered, especially for the larger beast who had to use his claws and teeth to clear a path for himself as well as Romeo, who he insisted stay on top of him while Wendy walked on the side.

Granted, she was a couple of yards away.

"Have you been here before Wendy?", Romeo asks to which the girl nodded.

"Once with Carla and Master Roubaul. He brought us here to teach us the ancient language of his people. Though he didn't say why though. I figure he would have passed it on to one of the native villagers before me", as they came to the entrance of the temple, its darken hallways going down into the belly of the earth, "Anyway, down here it gets dark and I didn't bring a torch due to how fast we left."

Fonaar's growl catches Wendy off-guard and almost forces her to take a defensive posture, but the dragon pays no mind to her as he stares downward.

"Something about how he can see perfectly fine despite it being dark", Romeo translates, "He said he would guide us."

"That doesn't help me when it comes time to reading the writing to know which way we are going", Wendy points out only to receive a snort in response.

"He says you'll figure something out", Romeo tells her and Wendy once again rolls her eyes and the trio descends into the depth. It was an awkward silence for the first few minutes as they with down, Wendy only source of light being the sunlight from behind them and that was beginning to fade along with the fact that the halls were suddenly narrower than the last time she was here.

" _Might have something to do with the dragon_ ", she thinks as she decides to talk to Romeo to pass the time, "Hey, Romeo. Miss Porlyusica said that she used to be part of Fairy Tail."

"She still is in a way", Romeo tells her while riding on top of Fonaar.

"Are you part of the guild as well then?"

"No, my mommy and daddy are and my sisters getting training from a lot of the mages there, but I don't always go there", Romeo confess.

"Do they not like you being there?", Wendy wonders, seeing how his anti-magic ability might be frown upon by a prestigious magic guild like Fairy Tail.

"Mira likes it when I show up, along with Grandpa Makarov. Besides my parents, my sisters, and Rebecca, not many people pay attention to me", Romeo recalls before Fonaar lets out a shrill growl and Romeo ducks his head. Once Fonaar lets out another growl, Romeo raises his head back up, "It's not so bad."

"What about your other friends outside the guild?", Wendy asks.

"I don't have any other friends besides the neighborhood dogs, cats, and Granny Porlyusica. Oh yeah, now I have Fonaar", Romeo admitted as he began to scratch the scales on Fonaar's sides, causing a blissful purr to escape the dragon's lips, "Everyone else, thinks I'm making up the fact that I can talk to animals, so the other kids don't talk to me. My parents and sisters don't believe me either, but they're family."

"Oh, that's sad to hear", Wendy comments as her face fell, " _Must be hard on someone his age_."

The trio pass in silence once again for a moment before Wendy started to talk again, "Am I your friend, Romeo?"

Wendy didn't need to see to know that Romeo was looking in her general direction.

"Well, yeah. You have been nothing but nice to me ever since I got here, so of course, you're my friend. Now you and Fonaar…."

A sharp hiss erupts from Fonaar.

"He said something like give it a couple hundred years without you making him angry and he might consider it", Romeo tells her as he tries to hold back a laugh to Wendy's unamusement.

"Well, if he is going to act like that, then I guess we'll never be-"

Fonaar now lets out louder, sharper, hiss as he abruptly stops, putting Wendy on guard as she instinctively starts to sniff around.

"Whoa, Fonaar, what's going on?", Romeo asks as he slides down the side of his draconic friend.

Fonaar lets out two yelps and Wendy is barely able to make out him swing his head from left to right.

"What is he saying?", the girl asks.

"He says we can't go any farther on neither our left or right side due to both hallways being collapsed in", Romeo translates.

"That's odd", Wendy voices as she puts her hand on her chin, "When we came through here a couple of months ago, the hallway's structure looks perfectly fine except for a few rocks that fell out of place. They couldn't fall that quickly…."

Romeo was trying to find his way in the dark, tripping and tumbling over rocks and plants. He then fell Fonaar's tail wrap around him and the dragon tells him that if he kept going straight he was going to run right smack into a wall. Romeo rubs the back of his head as he lets out a nervous laugh.

"Hey, Romeo, ask Fonaar if he could let out a quick burst of flames so I can get a quick look at our surrounding and see if I could find another way. The temple goes much deeper than this and we may find the **_**Savage Blade**_** in one of the rooms", Wendy says.

Romeo looks in the general direction of Fonaar and can somehow feel that the dragon was suddenly uncomfortable, "You want me to what again?"

"Ask Fonaar if he could breathe fire for a moment. Don't know why I didn't think of this earlier, guess my mind was somewhere else", Wendy admitted.

"Hey, Fonaar? Could you spit out a glob of fire? Not a big one but one that's enough to light up this room?", Romeo asks the dragon.

…..

And received an awkward silence in return, not even an annoyed growl or anything, it was just quiet.

"Um, Fonaar, did you hear me?", Romeo questioned the beast and gets a muddled growl that he could barely make out.

"What? I think I heard you say that you couldn't do that", Romeo repeats.

"Okay, does he breathe lightning then?", Wendy asks, now curious about this bit of information.

Fonaar hisses.

"No."

"Acid?"

Another hiss.

"No can do."

"Ice?"

A loud growl.

"Can't do that either."

"Is he trying to tell us that his only breath attack is that sonic roar he did yesterday?", Wendy theorizes.

"Fonaar?"

Fonaar turns his head away in shame only to feel Romeo's hand on his side, following his scales until he comes up to his neck and started scratching, putting him at ease.

"It's okay, boy. I like you just the way you are", Romeo assures him, "So what if you can't breathe fire or ice?"

"Well, this makes things more difficult than I thought they turn out", Wendy states while in her mind, " _ _Though this does mean Fonaar has no more surprises up his sleeve should I get into another confrontation with him__ _."_

…

"That aside, it probably best that nothing else lives down here", Wendy started back up, "With the way he brought down those rocks yesterday, him using his attack inside the temple will no doubt bring the whole thing collapsing on top of us", as she used her nose to pinpoint Romeo location and move to him, careful not to trip over anything or bump into Fonaar.

Upon reaching Romeo, she kneels down to what she assumed was eye level, "It looks like we may need to turn back and come back here when we have a light source."

"Awww, do we have to?", Romeo whine as he crosses his arms and pouted.

"Yes, without being able to see, I can't translate the symbols on the walls to see where to go", Wendy said as she told up, "The hallway we have been walking down is filled with them and maybe they'll give us a clue on how to get around the rumble."

Romeo lets out a sigh in defeat, "I guess, come on, Fonaar. Let's go-", as Romeo began to walk only to trip over what he assumed was a rock that he didn't see there before and uses his hands to catch himself on the wall in front of him. Right before everyone's eyes, the hallway lights up in a green light, every symbol along its walls virtually come alive. Soon the Romeo, Wendy, and Fonaar were all basking in an emerald shine so bright that it was nearly blinding.

"Woooooowwwwww-OH MY GODS!", Romeo shouts as he started to examine the sight around him only to look down and see what exactly he tripped over.

A human skull.

The boy jumps back into the protective arms of Wendy, who engulfs the terrified boy in a hug while looking back at the skull with a wary eye.

"That wasn't here last time, I'm almost sure of it", she says more to herself as she tries to calm Romeo by gently rubbing his back, "Bandits are known to roam the area around the temple from time to time and even take up shelter here. Must be one of their unlucky victims. But I didn't pick up anything when we landed so they must be long gone."

She then notices that Fonaar was now looking upward toward the ceilings, eyeing it carefully. She saw that his claws were now extended all the way out and he was making threatening growls as if expecting something to attack. Wendy then hears a rumbling coming from behind and turns around to see the wall splitting apart down the middle, the very force behind it causing a large amount of dust to fall down from the ceiling.

Wendy summons as strong of a wind as she could without over-straining herself and was easily able to sweep most of the light debris falling on them to the side as she examines the new room that appears before them. This new addition was also lit up with symbols as they brighten up the vastly empty room. Wendy then spots a small altar at the back of the room and with her enhance eyesight, see a dagger-like object on top of it.

"I know I have been saying it a lot in the last few minutes, but without a doubt, this room wasn't here before, at least not in this way", she says as she lets go of a still shaking Romeo, "It might be better if you stay with Fonaar while we explore this room."

"O-okay", he stammers out as he moves toward the dragon who has since come up beside the two all while still looking upward. A threatening growl echoes throughout the room.

"Fonaar says-", Romeo began before Wendy step in.

"He thinks there is something in the ceiling", Wendy guess.

"That's right. Can you understand Fonaar now?", Romeo wondered.

"No, I just observe the context of what he was saying", Wendy explains as she keeps an eye on that altar as they get close to it.

"The what text?"

"Nevermind, Romeo. Just have Fonaar keep an eye on the ceiling", Wendy tells him as she carefully approaches her target, " _Though it's probably nothing major, just a bunch of bugs at best, that will at least keep Fonaar away from me_."

As the distance between Wendy and the altar began to close the girl started to pick up on the finer details of the object in front of her. At first, it appears to be a normal, run-of-the-mill dagger. The blade was just shy of being a foot long and it had a slight curve in it, not too much but enough to know that it was there. But the rarity of the dagger laid in the fact that blade itself was a tint of green, not much different from the light that emitted from Romeo's chest or the lights of the symbols that was currently allowing Wendy to see. Speaking of which, she had to rub her eyes to make sure that what she was currently seeing wasn't a trick on her mind and that the handle of the dagger was indeed covered in vines.

"Whoa", was all that escape her lips as her attention was then diverted back toward the blade itself, as she witnesses strange lettering starting to appear on it. It seemed to be written in the ancient Nirvit language that Master Roubaul taught her and Carla a couple of months ago.

"I think I got this", Wendy told herself, "Let's see, it says…."

 ** _ **Woe to all that wield this blade**_**

 ** _ **For your mind will revert back to ancient days**_**

 ** _ **With newfound strength that now through you flows**_**

 ** _ **You will soon be wondering who is really in control**_**

 _ **A/N:**_ **No action this chapter, you'll get that in the next one. I'm trying to make it where there is an action scene every one or two chapters.**

 ** _Please Review, Follow, or Fav, if you want and check out my other stories such as_ _ _Fiery Hurricane of Love__ _and_ _ _Right Claw__**


	9. The Savage Blade of the Wild

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **A/N: Okay, chapter 9. Going to shift my focuses a little to work on my non-Fairy Tail stories for a minute. I'll be writing Fairy Tail stories here and there, but I have to consider all of the followers for my non-FT stories.**

 **This chapter was beta by _Conbolt Is Fire_**

 **Check out my other stories like _Fiery Hurricane of Love_ and _Right Claw of the Dragon King._**

 ** _Please Review, Fav, or Follow, if you want._**

 **The Savage Blade Of The Wild**

Fonaar was getting more on edge with every passing moment as he watches the ceiling. Something was up there, he knew it in his gut and the increasing footsteps he was picking was a clear sign that they weren't alone. He needed to get Romeo out of here as soon as possible but when he mentions this to the boy, he nervously declines and said to wait on Wendy. Internally, Fonaar was fuming at the "order". Why wait for the girl when there was clearly something dangerous here? Why hasn't the girl simply grabbed the weapon so they could go? Why had the movement in the ceiling suddenly stopped?

Fonaar tilts his head in confusion at that last one. Why did the noise suddenly stop? It almost sounded like it...was…moving…. away.

"It's getting spooky down here", Romeo tells himself as he hugs Fonaar's side, "I'm ready to go anytime now, Wendy!"

"Hang on, Romeo, I'm almost done", Wendy reassures him as she examines all sides of the blade while it still lay on the altar, taking in itself finer details, especially the mysterious energy she was sensing from it. All the hairs on the body were on edge as she moves to touch the handle only to stop herself just as her fingers were about to glance the handle. Something dark was within the dagger, though that didn't exactly mean it was evil. If anything, it almost felt like it was natural, like it belongs in the world more than Wendy herself did. It was at that moment that Wendy decided that it would probably be for the best that Romeo didn't touch this weapon until Master Roubaul has had a look at it.

With Fonaar's focus solely on the ceiling and all of Wendy's attention on the blade, no one notices what was going on in the hallway outside the room. At least, no one did until Romeo heard a voice that sounded like someone scrapping a knife along a sidewalk.

" **Yes Yes, feast we will! Two humans for snacks! One dragon for a meal!"**

Romeo slowly turns his whole body around to see a cluster of eight-legged, eight glowing red-eyed spiders the size of Fonaar crawling fast down the hallway toward the room. They were moving along the floor, spread out across the walls and traveling on top of the ceiling. From what Romeo could see, they were coming through the entrance of the temple as the thick moving mass of legs and fangs drew closer to the room. The frighten boy could only hold up a shaking finger as he found his voice caught up in his throat.

"S-Sp-Sp", was what Wendy heard Romeo stutter out as her back was turned to him, "Spi-Spi-Spid"

"Romeo, what is it now?", Wendy asks from her position as she was still trying to think of a way to take the dagger out of the temple.

"SPIDERS! BIG SPIDERS!", Romeo finally manages to scream out, drawing both Wendy's and Fonaar's attention to the small army of giant arachnids just as the first one bursts through the entrance and made a headlong charge toward Romeo. Fonaar quickly snaps out of his shock and lets out a roar of defiance as he moves to intercepts the massive critter and the two collide into a large heap of scales and legs. As the two wrestle about on the floor, each trying to gain an advantage, their bodies become something akin to a bowling ball, knocking all of the other spiders aside and in some instant, using their combined weight to simply roll over and crush the spiders that unfortunate enough not to get out of the way in time. In the confusion, one of the more intelligent arachnids spotted Wendy who was by the back of the room and decided that she would be a much easier target for the moment and with eight powerful legs, leaped over the commotion, over Romeo, and toward Wendy.

Wendy saw the spider coming but when she tries to draw breath in an attempt to roar it back she was swiftly reminded once more that her wounds have not healed all the way as she clutches her side in pain. The unhindered spider lands on the base of the altar with a resounding stump, shaking it with such force that Wendy and the pillar both go toppling to the ground. The Sky Dragon-Slayer hits the ground first and the blade falls next to her. She sees the behemoth spider slowly start to crawl toward her, all eight of its eyes targeting Wendy as it rubs its fangs together and for a brief moment, Wendy was sure that it was doing all this to savor the moment. The girl's eyes flicker toward the dagger and linger on it for a second, her mind trying its best to rationalize the decision she was about to make.

"With my wounds, I'm almost defenseless at this point and Fonaar won't be able to handle all of them and protect Romeo at the same time", as reaches for the handle, all while trying to ignore the ominous feeling that swelling up deep inside of her. As she takes hold of the handle she felt her entire world change.

Romeo was now regretting not listening to Wendy back at the village. If he had only listened then he wouldn't be in the mess he currently found himself as he frantically backing away from an approaching spider that somehow got separated from the main body that was currently finding its hands full with Fonaar and was currently set on making the small boy its next meal.

Surprisingly though, that was an enigma in itself. Romeo has had two spiders already walk pass him without so much as glancing at him, despite the fact that he was standing in front of them and had to move out the way to avoid them. This third spider barely notices Romeo's presence and it was only after shaking its head a bit that it gave chase.

Anyway, Romeo turns and begins to run only for something to grab his foot and yank him to the ground. He turns around and is horrified to see a sticky white substance wrap around both of his shoes. He follows the line that it was forming and began to scream hysterical as he realizes that it was coming out of the spider's mouth and that he was now being dragged toward its gaping maw. Suddenly something flies through the air and smacks the spider in the head, temporarily distracting it from Romeo. Both the creature and Romeo turn their attention to the object in question….

Only to be stun at the sight of a severed giant spider's head laying there with all its eyes devoid of life and green mucus oozing out of its bottom.

"What did that?", Romeo whispers as a blue blur streaks across his vision and he sees the spider that currently had him entangle get slam into a nearby wall with such force that it shook the temple room and yanks the shoes straight off of Romeo's feet, but he paid no mind to this as he watches in both horror and amazement as whatever tackle the spider was now vigorously stabbing its head in a frenzy of mucus and blood that was spraying everywhere.

Fonaar had just finishing impaling a spider through its abdomen before flinging it back into the swarm and watches with distaste as it was immediately set upon by its fellows, its limbs being torn apart from its body while it still lived. He watches as it was hungrily gobbled down by those it might have considered kin. Fonaar has seemed a few scenes of cannibalizing like this during his travels where the weak and wounded were considered nothing more than food for those still consider healthy and strong when supplies were low. His only experiences so far have been with some of the smaller Vulcan tribes that inhabited the area around Magnolia but even then, it was a sickly sight to behold.

But there would be time for that later as he disembowels another one of the hairy eight-legged freaks with his left claw while crushing the chitin skull of another with his right all as he catches the third spider in its lower eye with his stinger. The problem he was having right now had nothing to do with the arachnids as individual attackers, they were far too fragile for that. No, the main source of Fonaar' s dread was the fact that they kept coming and coming, an endless ocean of creepy crawlies and he was beginning to tired from the constant struggle as well as running of out space to work in. He brings his tail crashing down on top of a spider that got a little too bold, cracking its body straight down the middle before sweeping his tail to the side, knocking back two more of the critters.

This grants him a brief moment of rest which he used to scan for Romeo, hoping that the boy was alright all the while curses himself for losing track of him so easily. He's able to spot the boy's purple mob of hair over the crowd of approaching monsters and find himself briefly rejoicing that the boy was currently not being targeted at the moment. So, preoccupied with the sight that he failed to realize that one of the giant arthropods had moved up on the wall until after it had already pounced on him. Fonaar instinctively rolls forward in an effort to dislodge the beast but the spider wraps his legs around the dragon in a tight vice and sinks its fangs into his neck. The dragon scales again prove their incredible tensile strength as the spider's fangs were unable to pierce through his draconic skin and Fonaar used the temporarily distraction cause by its realization of this to jump backward and slam it hard into a nearby wall, making it release its legs around him and allowing him to swiftly turn around slash it deep across its lower body with his razor claws, leaving a massive hole in it from which it bodily fluids pour out onto the temple floor. Fonaar couldn't help but smirk at the sight of this. Still got some fight left in him he told himself as he dove once more into the fray in an attempt to clear a path to Romeo.

Who was currently petrified by who his "savior" was…

"W-Wendy?", he croaks out toward the figure that was still vehemently stabbing the already dead spider, as he had regained enough sense to recognize the blue hair and the sundress it was wearing. Without warning, the person who Romeo presume was Wendy stop stabbing the spider and began scratching frenziedly at their neck, letting out a series of growls and howls, while revealing through her wild hair to Romeo a set of white scales that reminded him of Fonaar. They were in small patches here and there on the upper part of her neck near her head as well as the lower parts going down toward the shoulders. But it didn't matter where they were as the girl was scratching them with a gusto that Romeo had only seen once before when he dad came down with a rash.

"Wendy?", he tries once more and this time the girl takes notices as she turns around to face Romeo. But what was once the nice girl Romeo met yesterday morning had been replaced with someone that Romeo six-year-old mind could only compare to a monster from those horror films that his father secretly let him watch when his mom wasn't around. She was hunched over with her hair in a tangled mess, much longer than Romeo remembers it being and at the very ends of her strands, the tips were bright pink. Clutch firmly in her right hand was the dagger that Romeo saw her looking at earlier while her left hand was empty but no less dangerous as it seems five sharpen claws have extended from her fingertips making her once gentle hand look more akin to a talon.

Her pupils were silt and seem to take on an appearance that Romeo only saw once before, yet he was instantly reminded of Fonaar's eyes from yesterday when he lunged at Wendy at the beginning of their brawl. As the boy's eyes moved downward, he audible gulps at the sight of pointed fangs that were now puncturing out from Wendy's teeth should be and suppress a shiver as drool came oozing out of her mouth. She didn't call out his name and she instead let out a snarl as she quickly closed the distance between Romeo and her, moving on all fours and quickly snatching the boy up off the ground by the collar of his shirt and bringing him closer to her face than Romeo would have liked to examine him, sniffing him all around and looking him over.

"W-Wendy? W-What's wrong with you?", Romeo stammers out before seeing a fury of movement coming from behind Wendy as about half a dozen spiders have broken off from the main fight with Fonaar and were now advancing toward the two. Before Romeo could even scream, he is dropped by Wendy who turns around to face her opponents, the dagger position in front of her as her free hand was out to the side. Letting out a shrilling howl that is amplified by the room and sends a series of shivers down the young Conbolt's spine the Sky-Dragon-Slayer launches herself forward, fully intending on meeting the attack head-on with wanton recklessness.

The spider at the front of the advancing pack was the first to meet her in battle as its moves to bite at the girl, only for its fangs to snatch at thin air as Wendy slid underneath the creature at the last moment, holding the dagger upward and stretching out her free hand. The **_Savage Blade_ ** easily penetrate the spider's abdomen allowing it to slide forward within its internal, while Wendy newly razor-sharp claw take the bottom portion of all the legs of the monster's right side clean off, causing it to collapse into a slump of mucus and blood. But Wendy wastes little time before going forward with her attack for as soon as she clears her first victim, she propels herself upward toward the ceiling. Turning upside down in mid-transit, she impacts the surface with the flat of her feet, hitting it with a force of such great magnitude that large chunks of the ceiling broke off and plummet to the ground, raining crushing death on those unfortunate enough to get caught in the middle of their transition to the ground floor.

Such pieces narrowly avoided Fonaar during his ongoing melee with the hoard while Romeo was scrambling as fast as his little legs could manage to keep from getting flattened like a pancake. Looking none worse for wear despite the impact and using her claws and the _**Savage Blade**_ to plant herself into the stone ceilings, Wendy surveys the carnage beneath her, looking for her next target. Upon spotting it, an uncivilized grin graces her lips as she then propels herself downward at an angle toward one of the spiders which had reared up its upper half in a vain attempt to look more imposing than it actually was. Half a heartbeat later and that same upper torso was sent crumbling to the ground as its lower body stays in place and Wendy appeared on the opposite side, the dagger and her claws drench in mucus.

For her position, Wendy arches her back and bellows a triumphant roar that resounds throughout the room, halting all activity and compelling every one of the room's occupants to direct their attention to her. For a few tense moments, not a single living thing move. Romeo, who was now up at the altar, Fonaar, who was in the process of ripping one of the arachnids in half, and the rest of swarm all took motionlessly, waited on baited breath to see what this dangerous, feral, Wendy would do next. And they did not have to wait long as Wendy suddenly pounces on the closest spider, reducing its mass to nothing more than chunks of flesh and mucus in mere moments. She then strafes across the room, using the walls as anchor points on which to she ground herself momentarily before launching herself to the other side, slashing and clawing while in mid-air, leaving either a trail of corpses in her wake or spiders missing both legs and eyes before she lands again and repeats the process.

During one of these aerial attacks, a particularly bold spider tries to snatch Wendy out of the air, using its bulky fangs in an attempt to catch the nimble girl. As if the girl already, heightened senses had been given a boost, she spotted the beast trying to set forth its ambush and instead of evading it she met the attack head-on, placing the **_Savage Blade_ ** within her mouth by the vine handle and now using both of her free hands to grab the mid-section of the fangs. Using her momentum, she flips over the giant spider, easily taking control of its immense bulk and lands on the ground, the beast now firmly in her grip. Before the eight-eyed demon could react to its new predicament Wendy sets about using it as a improvise flail, swinging wildly in all direction and battering any nearby foes and sending entire groups flying about.

Fonaar was able to witness all this up at the altar by Romeo. Thanks to the girl's new-found ferocity, the spiders eventually decided that she pose the bigger threat and have since long abandoned their attacks on the dragon and the boy. Still though, despite the fact, the dragon could probably use this distraction as a mean to escape from this hellish situation, but despite his better instinct, Fonaar wanted to see how all this played out and he wanted answers.

Where was this girl yesterday? Where did this sudden burst of power and strength come from? Would she be able to call upon it again at a moment's notice later on and if she could; should he deal with her now while she was distracted?

All these questions race through Fonaar's head as he wrapped his tail protective around Romeo, keeping a watchful eye on everything going on around him but never losing focus on the Sky Dragon-Slayer.

For what seems like an eternity, Wendy dealt death to all arachnids who were foolish enough to try and close in all her. Smashing heads, shattering bodies, and cracking the fragile legs of the giant spider hoard all while elegantly, yet savagery, dancing around their attacks like a ballerina on stage. Finally, after the broken yet still alive, spider outlived its usefulness, Wendy brought its face close to her, close enough that she could see her reflection in its eyes and after taking a moment to grab the **Savage Blade** out of her mouth while now holding both of its fangs in one hand with ease...

She opens her mouth.

Holding tightly to the fangs with an iron-tight grip, Wendy unleashes a turbulent swell of winds from her mouth, hitting the spider at point blank range and sending it flying back into its brethren, creating a cannonball effect of scattering the swarm upon impact. When all was said and done and dust from the attack finally settle down, Wendy was still standing there, clutching the _**Savage Blade**_ in one hand and a pair of giant arachnid's fangs in the other.

" **Overwhelm the human! Swarm her from all sides! Devour her!",** Romeo hears the spiders scream even in their death throngs as they throw their bodies at the savage Wendy, her only response to this tactic was to simply deal out more death as she began to wield the two severed spider's fangs in her hands like thrusting swords while keeping the **_Savage Blade_ ** in her mouth once more. She was jabbing the fangs into the eyes of any nearby spiders and leaving them to writhe on the floor in agony before swiftly moving on to her next victim. She repeated the process until her improvised weapons began to lose their wear and she once more acquainted the spider hoard to the deadliness of the **_Savage Blade_** and her own body-grown weapons. Using both her claws and the blade, she slashes off all eight of the legs of an unlucky nearby arachnid, leaving it an amputee as she picks up each leg one by one and hurled it into the surrounding mob. Each leg struck with deadly accuracy into its target and because they were thrown with such force, they easily impale multiple spiders.

Fonaar had seen enough. Wendy newfound savagery was putting him on edge and he needed to get as far away from her as possible before she decided to turn her attention toward him and Romeo. The higher powers of the world must have been in a joking mood as Fonaar watches in amazement as the girl suddenly vaults out of the center of the steaming mass of legs and fangs and sails through the air toward the altar, landing gracefully no less than ten feet away from Fonaar and Romeo, soak from head to toe in spider mucus and guts, but still looking every bit as deadly while clutching a severed arachnid head in one hand, the **_Savage Blade_ ** in the other, and a sadistic smile on her lips. Her hungry eyes now setting their gaze upon the young dragonling.

Fonaar slowly puts himself between Romeo and Wendy, spreading his wings and lashing his tail behind him. He extended his claws, bared his fangs, and let out an threaten growl in an attempt to deter Wendy away, but to no avail. The girl was no more faze by Fonaar attempt than she was by the army of giant spiders that was standing motionlessly behind her. Wendy slowly turn her head and glare over her shoulder at arachnids, observing them with steel eyes. She then dropped the spider's head and the moment it splatters to the ground, mayhem erupts as the great hosts flee from the room. Along the walls and up into the ceiling, their huge bodies disappear into the large cracks and crevices located through the room. Through the hallway and even into the forest outside the temple, the arachnids depart from the scene of battle, dragging their fallen and wounded with them, though in Fonaar's mind, he knew it wasn't for treatment or proper burial. Within moments, the sounds of thousands of footsteps go silent and the only people standing in the hall were Wendy, Romeo, and Fonaar, accompanied only by a few scattered arachnid's limbs.

Fonaar was on edge, his muscles poise and tense ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. This wasn't the girl from yesterday so the whatever he used to defeat her then more than likely wouldn't work now. Worse yet, he still had to worry about Romeo and he was still restricted from using his sonic breath, even more so since the girl damaged the ceiling. He briefly wonders if he could snatch Romeo up in his tail and make a break for the entrance. He wonders if he could get far enough away from her to spread his wings and take to the sky. He was given little time to dwell on this as there was sudden movement from Wendy who had begun to walk forward toward the dragon, though her movements were strain from what Fonaar noticed.

Without warning, Wendy drops to the ground and the **_Savage Blade_ ** comes slipping out of her grasp. Almost instantaneous her hair shrunk back to the length it was when they first enter the temple, her natural blue tips returning while the pink strands fainted away. Her claws reverted back to regular fingernails and her fangs disappear from sight. Romeo and Fonaar also see the white scales on her neck and shoulders fade away until there was no trace of them left. Soon she was just lying on the temple floor, her shallow, raspy, breathing the only sound she was making.

"Wendy!", Romeo screams as he rushes toward her from behind Fonaar. The dragon himself was about to intervene and stop the boy from getting too close to the girl when he thought he spotted movement in the temple hallway out of the corner of his eye. He looks up the wall but nothing was too been seen.

Meanwhile, Wendy was starting to come too. The first thing she sees upon opening her eyes was Romeo kneeling down next to her with a panic look plastered on his face.

"W-What happen?", she croaks out as she tries to stand up only to immediately go back down as her entire body is engulfed in pain. Her muscles felt like they were on fire while at the same time feeling like they were made of iron, making her movement painful and sluggish.

"Ahhhh!", she screams out before realizing one more thing, "What am I covered in?"

"Spider's gut, but I think you need to lie down", Romeo tells her completely ignoring the disgusted expression on the girl's face, "Mommy always tells me that when you're in pain you should lie down and wait for someone to come to see what's wrong with you."

Wendy cracks a little smile at Romeo's innocence despite her appearance and decides best not to comment on his statement. She notices that they were standing alone inside of the room, "Where all the spiders go?"

"They ran away after you beat them all up", Romeo explains, causing Wendy to throw him a baffled look.

"I what?"

"You were crazy! You were like boom! And the spiders were Ahhhhhh! Screaming as you bash them around! How could you not remember that?", Romeo says.

Wendy takes a moment to recollect her memories, but she only seems to recall the moments leading up to her grabbing the…

Brown eyes scan the immediate area around the girl until they finally fall on the green dagger that was laying right next to her. Ignoring her pain, she backs away from it.

"Romeo, whatever you do, don't touch that blade!", she orders.

"What? You mean this blade?", Romeo asks as he grabs the **_Savage Blade_ ** by its vine handle, causing a gasp to erupt from Wendy.

"Romeo!"

But the boy pays no heed to her as he felt a strange energy coursing through his body. He was overcome with a vast amount of feelings that he has never felt before.

Survive. Hunt. Kill. Dominate!

These words repeated in his head until they turn into a blur and become one with his mind.

Survive. Hunt. Kill. Dominate.

 _Survive! Hunt! Kill! Dominate!_

 _ **SURVIVE! HUNT! KILL! DOMINATE!**_

" _ **CEASE SUCH THOUGHTS**_ **!",** a new voice rings out, one that Romeo has only heard once before, " _ **Do not let the blade cloud your thoughts and warp your mind! You are not this blade's servant, you're it's master! You command it and tell it when to give you its power! Only my chosen children have the power to control this weapon!"**_

Fonaar and Wendy watch in amazement as not only Romeo's **_Wild Mark_ ** symbol lights up but his eyes as well, but giving off the emerald green light that illuminated the temple.

" _ **You will come into your role soon enough, young one! But for now, learn the ways of your predecessors! Work! Train! Fight! Gain knowledge! And one day soon you will show the world that the balance has returned!"**_

The dragon and dragon-slayer look on as the light began to fade away from Romeo and he crumbles to the ground. Fonaar is at his side a moment later, looking him over. After briefly examining him, he gently takes him in his mouth and places him on his back. He throws a glare at Wendy who was still on the ground and after an intense stare-off between the two, motions his neck to tell the girl to get on. Wendy found herself having to crawl over to the dragon, who refuse to move closer to her, but eventually, she was able to get on top of him. Fonaar then spares the **_Savage Blade_ ** a look and after an internal struggle with himself, scoop the dagger up into his mouth and makes toward the entrance of the temple.

The whole trip of the corridor was slow and tense as both Wendy and Fonaar were constantly looking all around for any signs of the giant arachnid army hiding within the walls. They made it out of the temple without further incident and Fonaar took to the sky as soon as he had room to spread his wings and the trio made their flight back to the village. If they had taken a moment to look behind them as they flew away, no doubt they would have spotted a lone spider slowly emerge from the tree line, all eight of its eyes narrow in a rage only equal by its hunger at the retreating dragon form.

The flight back was long and silence despite the fact that Fonaar was going faster than he did when they were traveling to the temple and Wendy made no attempt to converse with the dragon who was already on edge with her when Romeo was awake, no doubt was not in the mood for talking while he slept in her arms. She had played with the notion of trying to see if she could heal him but was quickly reminded of his anti-magic ability upon her trying to call forth her magic.

" _Guess all I can do is make sure he doesn't fall off",_ she thought as she glances forward at Fonaar's mouth and sees the _**Savage Blade**_ sticking out of it, " _Why did he bring that with him and why isn't he going berserk?"_

Now while Wendy didn't consider herself a genius, she was far from stupid. The flight back to the village took at least an hour, so she had time to ponder over everything that has occurred and come to a conclusion.

" _Hmm, based on the name,_ _ **Savage Blade,**_ _and the inscription that was on the blade itself, I guess holding the dagger reverts your mind and body back to a primal state",_ Wendy rationalizes as fragments of the temple battle with the spiders started to pop up in her mind, " _Maybe the weapon doesn't affect animals."_

Without warning, a surge of pain races through her body, originating from her ribs. She clenches her teeth and hugs her side with one arm while keeping the other one on Romeo as she does her best to mentally block out the pain.

" _Great, my wounds are hurting just as bad as the day I got them! Miss Porlyusica is going to kill me",_ Wendy tells herself, though after a moment of dwelling once again on the _**Savage Blade**_ and its effects, another thought came to mind….

" _Did Master Roubaul know the weapon would have that effect on people?"_

 **Back at the village**

To Wendy's utter shock and surprise, Master Roubaul not only admitted to knowing what the _**Savage Blade**_ could do to a person, he even came forth saying that he was hoping that Romeo would take hold of the dagger first.

"From a logical point of view", he stated, "Romeo had a greater chance not to go savage than Wendy did. On the off chance that he did succumb to the effects of the weapon; Wendy, even in her wounded state, could have easily subdued him."

Both Porlyusica and Carla were quick to point out, and quite loudly too, that even if Wendy was able to defeat a savage Romeo, she would have more than likely still have to deal with a fully-healed and tick off Fonaar who more than likely wouldn't have been too pleased with the dragonslayer attacking the boy seeing how he is already aggressive toward her and probably would have seen it as an excuse to put Wendy down for good. After Roubaul thought about this for a moment, he admitted that he did not consider that factor. This sets off Carla who proceeds to give the guild master an earful while Porlyusica tended to Wendy.

Oh my gods, it would seem that not only did you manage to reopen your wounds while in your uncontrolled state but you succeeded in making them worse", Porlyusica states as she shook her head, "Taking your higher recovery rate into the equation, you're going to be down now for at least a week."

The Potion mage then turns her attention toward Romeo and Fonaar who were quietly sitting still. Romeo already got his tongue-lashing upon landing at the village, (he awoke mid-flight just a few minutes before they landed and this was only after Roubaul instructed him to tell Fonaar to place the _ **Savage Blade**_ on another altar inside of the main building), and now was sitting quietly, waiting for his punishment. At the moment, he was pretty sure that if he was still back in Magnolia both his mom and dad would have torn up his hide before sending him to his room. With the glare Porlyusica was giving him right now, he was almost certain she was thinking about it.

Porlyusica takes a deep breath and exhales before speaking, "All three of you need a bath."

Three different faces all adopt the same expression of confusion.

"All you need to take a bath", Porlyusica repeated as she looked directly at Fonaar, "You more than anyone else."

Fonaar lets out a snort at this, but Porlyusica ignores it as she looks down toward Romeo, "The last time you took a bath was the night before we came here, wasn't it?"

"I think so", Romeo admitted.

"More than enough reason for me to believe you need one", Porlyusica says before looking at Fonaar, "I can't even begin to fathom when the last time you clean yourself."

Fonaar snorts in annoyance before turning his head with a grumble.

Porlyusica finally lands on Wendy, "I believe there's a natural hot spring nearby if I'm correct."

Wendy takes a moment to answer, "Um, yes. It's in the forest right behind the village."

"Good, go help Romeo gather his things and makes sure he gets scrubbed clean. All three of you reek of spider mucus and we'll talk more about what happen tomorrow", Porlyusica points out as she started to walk away.

"Umm, Miss Porlyusica? It is really all right for Romeo to be taking a bath with me?", she hears Wendy asks her.

"He's six years old, Wendy. He doesn't even know what to look at. Besides, he'll be too busy playing with his toys he brought with him", Porlyusica assures her without breaking her stride, "Now go, I have to talk with Roubaul."

Wendy merely shakes her head and she motions Romeo toward the main building where all his stuff was kept, being mindful of the dragon that was following close behind.

Meanwhile, Carla finally finished giving Roubaul a piece of her mind and headed back toward her room to rest up once more, leaving Porlyusica alone with the guild master.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment as a gentle breeze ran through the village and the sun began to dip underneath the horizon.

"I wasn't unaware that giant spiders were native to this region of the country. I was under the impression that they were usually found in the forest near the border", Porlyusica started off as she continues watching the sunset.

"For as long as I have been alive, I have never seen nor heard of a single giant spider making a home in this forest, let alone in such numbers that Wendy described", Roubaul said.

"Then what is the reason behind a horde of spiders the size of Fonaar infesting the temple?", Porlyusica questions as she turns to face Roubaul.

…..

"For years, my hunters have avoided that temple due to them believing it was haunted. Now I feel something far worse has tainted the temple in the short time since Wendy, Carla, and I, went there", Roubaul said while still looking ahead, "I got a bad feeling, Porlyusica. I feel our troubles with the Wild Master temple are just beginning."

"I see", Porlyusica says as she turns to leave but stops once her back is to Roubaul, "Master Roubaul."

"Yes, is there something else you require, Porlyusica?"

...

"If you ever recklessly put Romeo's life in danger again, I'll pack up our things up and we'll walk back to Magnolia if we have to; visions, destiny, Spirit of Nature, be damn. Do I make myself clear?", Porlyusica states in a voice so cold that it sent shivers down Roubaul's spine.

"You have made your point clear", Roubaul simply replies as he watches the Potion Mage walk away, "In the morning, we will go into further detail about the _**Savage Blade**_ and do not worry, I won't let Romeo touch it."

 **At the hot spring**

" _Well, at least Porlyusica was right about one thing",_ Wendy thought to herself as she laid in the soothing waters of the hot springs, a pink towel wrapped around her petite body, " _Even if Romeo knew what to look for, he would be too busy playing with his toys to do so."_

The Sky Dragon-Slayer cracked a smile as she watches the spectacle of Romeo playing with his toy boats, taking in the innocence he was displaying despite the events that occur only hours before.

"Captain, our lookouts have reported something coming right for us!", Romeo mimicked as he propels the boats along the top of the water, "It's huge!"

Suddenly the top of Fonaar's head appears out of the water, mere inches from the toy boats, with his yellow eyes fixated on the rubber objects.

"By the gods! It's the legendary sea monster, Fonaar the Sea Dragon! All ships, full-steam reverse!", Romeo screamed out as he pulls the boats back in a vain attempt to escape, only for Fonaar to blow some water at them.

"Oh, no! He has caused a tidal wave! We're sinking! Ahhhhh!", Romeo quotes as he pulls the boat to the bottom of the medium-size hot springs that was just big enough to fit Fonaar and the kids.

" _Such childlike innocence",_ Wendy sighed as she remembers that she was tasked with making sure Romeo was scrubbed clean. Grabbing the soap bottle and pail next to her, she moves up behind the boy while spraying the soap into her hands and began lathering up the boy's purple hair, setting the pail down next to her to float around.

"Ack!", Romeo lets out and Fonaar almost stood straight up out of the water, teeth bared toward Wendy before Romeo held up a hand to stop him.

"It's okay, Fonaar! She's just doing what my mom does whenever I take a bath at home!", he assures the dragon and Fonaar reluctantly lowers himself back into the water, his eyes never leaving the two.

Wendy and Romeo are quiet for the first couple of moment of his hair-washing but after a while….

"Hey, Wendy", Romeo says in a mild voice.

"Yes, Romeo?", she answers, wondering what has caused him to get so quiet all of a sudden.

"What would you grow up to be if you didn't have magic?"

Wendy's eyes widen a bit at this question for it was the last thing she expects for someone as young as Romeo to ask. But once she recovers over the initial shock and gave the question some thought….

"I suppose I would be a nurse or maybe a doctor. I've always enjoyed making people feel better and I feel toward jobs would best suit me", she answered.

"Oh…. I see", Romeo merely said as he stares straight ahead.

"Something wrong, Romeo?", Wendy asked.

"Not really, I just remember that the day I came here, I overheard my mommy and Granny Porlyusica talking about how hard it would be for me to be a grown-up", Romeo answered, "It not the first time I heard someone say this about me."

Wendy moves to ask what he meant before stopping herself. It took a moment for it to dawn on her that in a country like Fiore, where magic and magical items were everywhere, someone like Romeo may have a hard time blending it and having a normal life.

" _I suppose his anti-magic ability would do that for him",_ Wendy thought, "Well, Romeo. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be an adventurer and travel the world and see new places! Now that I got Fonaar, I can go anywhere!", he shouted, he spirited attitude returning once more.

"That sounds like fun!", Wendy smiled, "But what would you do once you traveled the whole world and seen everything?"

Romeo ponders for a moment, "I don't know. Dad's always telling me to get a girlfriend once I'm old enough."

" _What kind of dad tells their six-year-old son that type of advice?",_ Wendy thought in the back of her mind before noticing Romeo's face drop.

"What's wrong?"

"For me to get a girlfriend, someone has to like me first and I doubt I'm going to find someone like that. Most of the other kids don't even talk to me because I can take away people's magic", Romeo confess.

Wendy shakes her head at Romeo's words and moves to tickle him underneath his armpits.

"Ha, ha, ha! Wendy, stop it! That tickles!", Romeo shouts, splashing water everywhere and surprisingly, Fonaar did not make a move upon seeing this, he merely observes the two humans as they played.

Wendy stops and turns Romeo's head around so that he was facing her.

"Now you listen to me, Romeo. Don't you ever think that you're not going to find someone who likes you", she tells him as she lets him go and started washing his hair again, "You're going to grow up to be strong, brave, and handsome!"

Romeo starts to laugh at the comments Wendy was giving to him, "Thanks, Wendy."

"I'm not done yet!", Wendy says as she fills the pail and pours it over Romeo's hair, "And when you're older, you're going to make some lucky girl very happy."

 **A/N: Foreshadowing much, who knows?**

 _ **Savage Blade-**_ **the main weapon of the Wild Master which has the ability to bring out ones inner beast if not used correctly.**

 **Check out my other stories like _Fiery Hurricane of Love_ and _Right Claw of the Dragon King._**

 ** _Please Review, Fav, or Follow, if you want._**


	10. A Siege in the Wild

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Dungeons & Dragons, or Pathfinder.**

 **A/N: Hitting you with that new chapter. This chapter and the next is going to wrap up the "Giant Spider Arc" I got going on here.**

 **Please Fav, Follow, or Review I'd you want.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A Siege in The Wild**

 **The Next Day**

He stares up at the lumbering tree eyeing it with a determined look.

"I have to climb this tree", Romeo told himself, but not because it was a part of his Wild Master's training or whatnot…

It was simply because he was still a six-year-old kid who like climbing trees and he was in the middle of a forest he hasn't had a chance to fully explore. Thus, he began his perilous journey as he grabs hold onto a nearby knot in the tree and pulls himself up upward, his foot nearly slipping out as he places it in the knot.

Watching this peculiar activity was quite possibly one of the most powerful creatures currently residing in the forest surrounding the Cait Shelter village and he was quite perplexed by what he was seeing. Why was Romeo climbing a tree? Was there something in the tree? Was he trying to escape from something nearby?

Fonaar did a quick sweep of the area with his eyes, ears, and nose. Nothing, the only living things near the two of them were the humans known as Roubaul and Porlyusica who were discussing something off in the distance which while Fonaar could clearly hear them, he chose not too.

"What are they doing?", Porlyusica questions as both she and Roubaul sat on top of a nearby hill, observing the boy and his dragon.

"I believe Romeo is attempting to climb that tree while Fonaar watches him do so", Roubaul answers.

"You know what I mean", Porlyusica says, "Why aren't you training Romeo?"

"The boy is only six years old, Porlyusica. What would you have me do, make him run five miles every morning with rocks tied to his ankles?", Roubaul says with a chuckle, "Most Wild Masters didn't begin the physical part of their training until they were reaching their pubescent years. Before that their training focuses more on the mental and spiritual aspect of their duties."

"Such as?", Porlyusica asks.

"Bonding with their familiar", Roubaul answers, "Most Wild Masters had already picked their companion before they reach the age of five so Romeo is already more than a year behind in that area. Remember, he has only had Fonaar as his familiar for barely three days."

"They have certain cause enough trouble within such a short time", Carla grumble as she and Wendy came up to the top of the hill. Wendy greets the two elders with a slight bow before turning her attention to Romeo still attempting to climb the tree.

"Was he always like this back in Magnolia?", she asks Porlyusica.

"More than a dozen times I had to get Stonethrower to get him out a tree that he got stuck in", Porlyusica explains earning a look from Carla.

"Stonethrower?"

"A forest Vulcan who had taken up residence close to my cottage. Unlike the rest of his species, he can't speak human language but can understand it and he is more peaceful than his kin. He has even given Romeo rides to and from my home", Porlyusica explains.

"A forest Vulcan, eh?", Roubaul asks, "Their kind are only native to the regions around Magnolia and the country of Sin."

"He was the first creature I have ever seen Romeo talk to", Porlyusica went on, "Hell, I'm pretty sure Romeo has talked to every creature in the woods around my house and has given each of them a name."

"Miss Porlyusica, Romeo told me at the temple that he didn't have many friends back in Magnolia", Wendy says thinking that now would be a good time to get someone else from Magnolia opinion on the topic, "Is that true?"

…..

Silence enveloped the group as Roubaul, Wendy, and Carla all look at Porlyusica who had suddenly become mute as she closes her eyes in thought.

After a nearly a minute though…

"Romeo's anti-magic "gift" as I would call it makes it… difficult for him to interact with the people of Magnolia, especially the guild", Porlyusica began, "In fact, there were a couple of the members who wanted to take it to the extreme…"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Master's office Six months ago**_

 _ **SLAM!**_

"This has better be one of your horrible jokes, Makarov!", Porlyusica seethes as she ignores the pain in her hands after she slams them on top to the Wizard Saint's desk.

Makarov rubs his eyes as he lets out a long breath, "I wish that it was."

"He just turn six two weeks ago!", Porlyusica screams and it was at that moment that Makarov was glad he put the anti-sound spell up right before he started talking to the Potion Mage.

"I have a list of names and signatures presented to me by Laxus himself just yesterday of guild members who feel that it would be best for Fairy Tail if Romeo stops being allowed within the building", Makarov explains, barely able to keep his own anger in check.

"Who are they?", Porlyusica asks, her teeth clenching, "Give me names. Is it Natsu? Gray? Erza?"

"It's no one like that. It's mostly people who have joined in the past year along with Laxus and his "team". None of the brats who grew up in the guild", Makarov reassures her, "Of course, I'm not going to approve their request though I can't punish the ones who put their names on the list."

"Why is it an issue now? Romeo can only take away someone magic as long as he is touching them!", Porlyusica reminds her old friend.

"Apparently", Makarov says as he made air quotes, "They're worried eventually that will no longer be the case and he'll be able to take away someone magic permanently."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!", Porlyusica screams once more, "You and I both know this has nothing to do with Romeo!"

"Porlyusica", Makarov calmly says, hoping to de-escalate the situation, "Deep breaths."

"This is about your brat of a grandson trying to muscle his way into the guild master position and he is trying to gathering up members to support him!", Porlyusica presses on, "And he is using a little boy as nothing more than a means to an end!"

Makarov lets out a sigh, "I know, Porly, trust me, I know."

Porlyusica finally sits back down in her chair and allows the weary guild master to continue.

"I can only keep Laxus under control as long as I'm the guild master and I'm getting on in age. Unless something happens soon we're looking at the high possibility that Laxus will be guild master when I'm gone and he's going to make some major changes when that day comes."

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

The group stays silences after the Potion Mage finish her story, all of them processing what they just heard.

"It would seem your guild has a bunch of thugs within its ranks", Carla snipes.

A thin smile appears across Porlyusica's lips, "Well, you're not wrong."

Back at the tree, Romeo was still trying to reach for the lowest branch in order to continue his ascension to conquering the tree. Without warning, he feels something press up against his behind and before he could say or do anything he was speeding upward to the middle layer of the tree. He looks down and sees Fonaar using his head to boost the boy upward.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Romeo shouts only to receive a grumble in return, "You got bored watching me?! That's your reasoning?!"

Fonaar at this point was getting a little annoy by Romeo's behavior and decided to take things into his own claws as he put Romeo down on the ground and then uses his tail to pick him up and place him on his back.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Romeo asks once again but he got no response from Fonaar as the dragon spread his wings.

"Romeo! What are you two doing?!", Porlyusica screeches but receives no answer from the boy as Fonaar flaps his wings and takes off into the sky leaving a dust storm behind along with a screaming Porlyusica.

"Where are you going?!", Romeo tries to shout over the sound of the wind rushing over him as Fonaar sped through the sky and the dragon turns his head around to roar at Romeo.

"You pick today of all days to go flying just for the sheer joy of it?! Do you have anything idea how much trouble I'm going to be in with Granny?!"

Fonaar gives a loud shriek and raises an eyebrow at the boy.

Romeo hesitates before answering, "Well, we don't have to go back right now. As long as we're back before dark, Granny and Grandpa Beardy can't get too mad."

He then looks down at the endless rows of green and then up and the infinite blue before taking a breath, "It's a nice day outside anyway."

The duo takes to the clouds with Fonaar folding his wings back as he zips through them and emerges on the other side, doing a barrel roll to shake off any residue. While this left Romeo little nausea he quickly recovers.

From there Fonaar spread his wings out wide once again in an effort to catch the wind and merely glide for a distance. He hadn't plan on going very far he just wanted to explore the area around the village. He needed to know that those giant spiders from the temple were the only thing he had to worry about in the immediate vicinity for it seems that unbeknownst to everyone else at the village there has been a shift in the balance of the forest. Fonaar has been feeling it ever since the sun came up and now was just as good a time as any to find out what cause it.

As if though fate was playing with him, a sudden scent in the air startles Fonaar, forcing him to stop in midair.

"What's wrong", Romeo asks, surprise by the sudden stop. He notices that Fonaar was now taking a deep whiff of the air and had a perplex look on his face, "What do you smell?"

A feral growl escapes Fonaar's jaws as he suddenly darts off in the direction he was currently facing, forcing Romeo to latch on tight to avoid falling off.

"Where are you going?!"

But there was no growl, no hiss or snarl from Fonaar as he proceeds to keep flying. At the speeds they were currently going Romeo was unable to see ahead due to the high winds stinging his eyes so he was forced to just sit back and wait for Fonaar to slow down. In his mind, while he could order Fonaar to slow down right now, but something told him that now was not the time to do so. Fonaar must sense something going on and Romeo decided to trust him on this matter.

Within moments, Romeo starts to feel Fonaar slowdown and so the boy slowly opens his eyes and finds that they were now hovering over the very temple they were at yesterday….

Only that was a battle going on all across the temple grounds.

Though a better word to describe it would be….

A bloody civil war.

"They're…...eating each other", Romeo whispers as he bares witness to the carnage in front of him.

All around on the ground beyond Romeo and Fonaar, giant spiders were killing one another. Tearing off legs, gouging out eyes, and ripping off pieces of the abdomen, right before greedily devouring them all and getting their large, eerily faces splatter in their fallen arachnids guts. Romeo witnesses one unfortunate spider get literally torn in half as it had a slightly bigger spider grabbed its head in its maw and another grab it from behind and pull until it split down the middle. They were fighting on the ground, they were fighting on top of the temple itself. Fonaar spotted a few of them jumping from tree to tree, colliding with one another in mid-air before crashing back down, tangle in a ball of death.

"Why are they doing this, Fonaar?", Romeo wonders aloud but there was no answer from the dragon.

But Fonaar knew exactly what was going on. To him, this was far worse then what he saw in the temple. For one, he didn't think there would be this many spiders left over after him and Wendy torn through them. He could barely see the ground underneath the steaming mass of exoskeleton creatures.

But he was currently facing a far bigger problem….

Animals only cannibalize one another when food was scarce and hard to come by, but ultimately, it was only a temporary means until another food source could be found.

Then like a bolt of lightning, realization dawn on Fonaar who instantly took off back toward the village, ignoring Romeo's cries for an answer. For he also just realize that...

 _ **Back at the Village**_

 _ **Cait Shelter Guild Hall**_

"The deer, boar, elk, reindeer, and moose herds have already migrated out of the region", Roubaul grimly explains to Porlyusica, "They have traveled to the colder regions where no creature such as the giant spiders could hope to survive."

Grave expressions appear on the faces of Wendy and Carla while Fonaar and Romeo stay off to the side a little next to Porlyusica.

"Fonaar", the Potion Mage suddenly says, her face as emotionless as a wall, "Just how many spiders did you see at the temple?"

Fonaar makes a low growl and everyone turns to Romeo whose face has donned a baffle expression.

"Sands?", was his first word.

"Excuse me?", Porlyusica says

"Thou?" Ands? Housand?", Romeo repeats and Wendy's face drops even more.

"T-Thousand?", Wendy stutters.

"Yeah, that's the word! He said at least a thousand", Romeo says, "What does that mean?"

"It means a lot, Romeo", Porlyusica says.

"Yeah, there was a lot of them", Romeo smiles, "Good thing they're all the way at the temple."

….

…..

"Romeo, let me give you a brief but easy lesson on how the ecosystem works in this area", Porlyusica began as she sat down and got to eye level with the boy.

"Eco-what?", was Romeo's reply.

"Ecosystem", Porlyusica repeated, "You see Romeo, Master Roubaul and myself think that the spiders were mostly preying upon the various herds that lived in the forest."

"So they ate the deer and boar?", Romeo ask.

"Exactly, now the problem lies in the fact that all those herds have up and move away. Too far for the spiders to hunt them while remaining at the temple", Porlyusica continues on.

"Sooo, that means the spiders are going to follow them and leave?"

" _Aw, the innocent of a child_ ", Porlyusica tells herself before speaking, "No Romeo, more than likely they are staying at the temple."

"Then what are they going to eat?", Romeo asks.

….

…..

Silence falls upon the room as every occupant within it, including Fonaar, turn to focus their attention on the boy. It takes a little while for the gears in Romeo's tiny head to turn but once they did…

"Oh", was the boy's only answer as he found himself now staring at the floor, "Is it too late to have my mommy and daddy come to pick me up?

"Only if they could get here in time with the entire guild in tow", Porlyusica grumbles to herself.

 _ **Later on**_

The entire village was alive with activity as Romeo and Fonaar watch from a window at the Cait Shelter guild hall. Every man was being used to fortify the entirely of the village as both men and women were cutting down the surrounding trees and fashioning them into large spikes that were then planted into the ground surrounding the outer buildings. Romeo also notices that not all the trees were being cut down for spikes, a number of them were just being cut down and left there where they laid.

"Why aren't they using those trees?", Romeo calls out to Porlyusica who was sitting at the back of the hall with her eyes close in thought.

"Giant spiders are known to leap out of trees to ambush their prey", she explains, her eyes never opening, "By taking away the trees around the village, they're denying them a clear advantage."

Fonaar lets out a grumble as he turns to look at Porlyusica.

"Fonaar is wondering why no one knew about the spiders until recently. He says that that must have been signs of new creatures in the forest", Romeo translates.

"It's funny, Fonaar, Master Roubaul and myself were discussing that exact same thing not too long ago", Porlyusica says, "The thing is that since everyone stay away from the temple and most likely the spiders hunted at night, so no one ever knew they were around until you, Wendy, and Fonaar went there."

"But where did they come from?", Romeo wonders, "You think someone would notice a bunch of big spiders moving in."

"For all we know they probably been living at the temple for a long time and just now decided to show themselves for whatever reason", Porlyusica tells him.

It was then that Fonaar lets outs a shriek.

"He's wondering why we haven't left yet then", Romeo says.

Porlyusica slowly opens her eyes and stares straight at Romeo across the room.

"Roubaul and I have a plan for that but it would probably be best if Fonaar stays at the village to help improve their chances. Like you witness at the temple, they seem to be unable to actually harm him due to his tough skin", Porlyusica says as she slowly got up and move across the guild hall to the duo.

"Romeo, you are going to be staying in this building when everything starts. It has the sturdiest doors and the strongest walls as well as being at the back of the village", Porlyusica says.

"Couldn't we just get everyone to the train station and catch a train?", Romeo interrupts only to have Porlyusica shake her head.

"The train station passes too close to the path the horde is most likely to take and its the beginning of the weekend, so the train doesn't come out this far", she answers, shaking her head for she had spent an hour arguing with Roubaul about this very thing until he mention that fact.

Fonaar growls once more.

"What about flying?", Romeo says.

"Does he think he can fly out the whole village in one go?", Porlyusica questions, causing Fonaar to give a snort in annoyance.

"I didn't think so", Porlyusica says, "The truth is Romeo, there is a number of reasons why we just can't leave, not even counting the fact the village has a much stronger chance of surviving if Fonaar stays."

" _One them being Wendy refuses to leave despite Roubaul pleading and I could never face Grandeeney again if something happens to her daughter on my watch_ ", Porlyusica thought as she eyes Romeo, " _But I also promise your parents I would look after you. When did my life get so complicated_? _Oh, that's right, kids got involved in it."_

Now like I was saying", Porlyusica continues, "You're going to stay here until Fonaar, Wendy, Carla, Master Roubaul, or myself come to get you. Do you understand, Romeo?"

Romeo directs his eyes to the floor with a sullen look on his face, "I understand."

"Good, now spend some time with Fonaar. I need to go talk with Master Roubaul", the Potion Mage informs Romeo as she makes her way out of the building into the village, leaving the young boy and dragon alone.

"Can you take on all those spiders, Fonaar?", Romeo asks his draconic companion who merely let out a snort of smoke.

Fonaar growls earning himself a slight smile from Romeo.

"You'll take them on all by yourself?", Romeo translates, getting a nod from the dragon in response.

"So you'll do it like a hero, huh?"

Fonaar grumbles.

"Really? You don't know what a hero is?", Romeo says and gets a head shake from Fonaar. Romeo moves over to well the dragon was laying down and sat down next to him, leaning on his side for comfort.

"Well, a hero is someone who protects people who can't protect themselves", Romeo explains.

Fonaar raises an eyebrow at this explanation and growls.

Romeo focuses his attention on Fonaar, staring straight into the young dragon yellow eyes before speaking, "Well, it's basically what you have been doing for me this whole time."

….

…..

The duo spends the rest of the day in silence after that.

Later on that night, Wendy and Romeo were spending time together reading the Draconomicon in the guild hall while the village was still preparing. Fonaar lay off to the side watching the moon while Carla turns in early.

"A Great Wyrm Red Dragon's breath has been known to turn small mountains into pools of molten lava in a matter of seconds and their very bodies are known to give off enough heat that the average ice spell has no effect on them", Wendy read to the young and upcoming master of the wild whilst the boy hung on to her every word as he sat in her lap, "Fully grown red dragons have also been known to turn frozen lakes into hot springs within moments."

It was during this time that Romeo's Wild Master symbol started to glow once more on his chest Wendy notices.

"Master Roubaul still can't seem to figure out why it's doing that", she thought before seeing out of the corner of her eye Fonaar staring her way. When she turn her head to face him she was surprise to realize that the dragon wasn't watching her but more so watching Romeo who was staring in awe at the detail pictures the book provided on dragons.

"What's his deal?", the girl told before turning back to the book.

While this was going on Roubaul and Porlyusica were outside discussing matters best not suited for the ears of a child. The hunters were currently patrolling the perimeter arm with their spears while archers walk around on top of the buildings keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Fires were lit all around the village and the entire area glowed like a giant candle.

"So what will be the point of no return?", Porlyusica asks in a low whisper to avoid those with enhanced senses overhearing them. Roubaul merely pointed his walking staff toward the two-story building on their right.

"Despite what the dragon may believe, I'm going to ask Romeo to tell Fonaar to stay in the back alongside Wendy when the horde comes under the pretext that the two of them will be our second line of defense and deal with any spiders who get by the first line. This will put them closer to where Romeo will be staying", Roubaul explains.

"And if they get back the outer defenses?", Porlyusica asks.

"Then I will tell Wendy to take Romeo and fly away on top of Fonaar", Roubaul reply, "All the way back to Magnolia. I trust you have the letter ready."

Porlyusica pulls out said letter, it front address to Master Makarov, "I have it ready and everything. Have you talk to Wendy yet?"

"Later on tonight", Roubaul told her, "Hopefully we don't have any-"

A loud ruffling rang out from the forest, silencing Roubaul and Porlyusica who snap their heads in the direction it was coming from. The hunters on watch instantly rush to the area with a half a dozen spearmen on the ground while the four of the archers took up their positions on the roofs. One hunter rush to ring the alarm but was stop by a hand gesture from Roubaul.

"Why did you stop him?", Romeo pops up next to Roubaul alongside Wendy, nearly frightening the man, "Aren't the spiders here?"

"For all we know it could be just a deer that got left behind", Roubaul told the boy, "Remember, the average giant spider may be nocturnal, but it hates large amounts of heat such as fire because it messes with their senses. When all the fires we got lit, I doubt they would attack at night."

"They hate fire?", Romeo questions.

"Fire is the natural enemy of a lot of creatures in the forest", Porlyusica explains as she scans the trees.

Without warning, Fonaar bolts pass Porlyusica, leaps over the spikes, and straight into the forest, disappearing into the overgrowth where the noise originated from. Everyone who was still awake waited on baited breath to see what would happen next. All of a sudden, a short but loud shriek was heard along with a sound of a scuffle.

"Oi put me down you bloody overgrown-lizard!", a gruff voice rings out moments later and emerging from the forest with an annoy expression on his face was Fonaar with his tail wrap around what seems to be a trio of humanoids, drape in a variety of armor and clothes.

One was a male dwarf, stoic and short, less than half a foot taller than Romeo, but was bulky all around. He had a long beard that stretches past his gut and was as red as the leaves in the fall though Romeo notices that it was the only hair visible on his body since most of it was covered in scale armor and a helmet. Strap to his waist was a razor-sharp waraxe along with a spiked mace. Attach to his back was a giant warhammer that was taller than him which was covered up by a standard metal shield. His fierce green eyes were narrow in anger as he yells out curses as he struggles in vain in Fonaar tail grip.

"I'll skin you up and make you a pair of boots! You hear me?!", he screamed.

"Moroun! Stop squirming, your ax is about to cut me!", the elf hollered as he too struggles to free himself from Fonaar tight grip.

He had long, flowing, blonde hair that ran past his shoulders onto his studded leather armor that covered his entire frail-looking body. His aqua blue eyes look on in worried as Fonaar carried him alongside his companions to the spikes. An elvish longbow was hanging over his back along with a quiver stock-full of arrows. Using the fire for light Romeo notice that he had a belt of throwing daggers across his chest along with two regular daggers on either side of his hip.

"Please, we mean you no harm!", he cries.

"Kolvar! Moroun! Please, let me handle this!", the human finally speaks from his position. He looks to be around the same age as Natsu and Gray from Romeo's point of view and unlike the other two, he had no armor whatsoever on him and instead was clad in nothing more than an open vest and light pants, almost like Natsu, except he had armguards as well as shinguards. A quarterstaff was on his back and a sling was loop to his belt along with a bag near it. His hair was a spiky white and his eyes were as brown as the trees.

"Now may I speak to the one in charge?", he says as Fonaar arrives at the edge of the spikes.

"That would be me", Master Roubaul says as he comes forward alongside Porlyusica and Wendy with Romeo staying on the other side of the defensive measures. It was at this moment that Wendy thought she heard a rustling noise in the woods behind Fonaar coming off to the right of him. When she turns her head to see what was causing it she finds that nothing was there. She strains her ears to pick up any noise but hears nothing.

"Must be my imagination", she told herself as she returns her attention back to the strangers.

"Good sir, I am Zugnarth Ravenmore, Zug for short, and these are my companions. Moroun Plateaxe of the dwarven clans in the south", as he nods toward the dwarf before motioning his head to the elf, "And Kolvar Gilkalyn of the elfish tribes to the east. We're adventurers as you can see."

….

…..

"Say hello, you guys", Zug says through clench teeth.

With slight hesitation, Kolvar is the first one to comply, "May you walk in the graces of the forest forever."

"Hey, how you doing?", Moroun grumbles.

"I am Roubaul. Guild master of Cait Shelter and chief of this village and I must say it's rare to see adventurers these days, especially in a country like Fiore. Even more so when the group consists of a dwarf and elf", the elderly man states as he straightens up to speak, "Though I have ask why you were sneaking around so close to my village in the dead of night?"

"I just want to get out of the-!", Kolvar starts to shouts before being interrupted by Zug.

"Da-da-da-da-da! Let me do the talking, Kolvar please!", Zug says as he looks back at Master Roubaul, "If I could be so bold, Master Roubaul, is it possible for you to tell your dragon friend here to let us down? I swear on my family's name that we mean you no harm."

Roubaul strokes his chin for a moment while pondering on the request, "Hmmm, I find sincerity in your words, young man. I truly believe that you will not do harm onto us."

Zug faces brighten up with a smile, "Then you should have no problem-"

"Unfortunately, I cannot follow through with your request", Roubaul says, stopping Zug in mid-speech.

"What? But you said you trust us", Zug says.

"That I do. But you see the dragon will most likely not obey my command", Roubaul explains as he points over to Romeo, "But he will listen to him."

Zug, Moroun, and Kolvar stare at Romeo with mouths agape in shock.

"Are ye trying to tell me that this wee pup of a boy can-", Moroun started to shout before suddenly feeling the air from his lungs cut off as a raging Fonaar tighten his grip around him and the other two. The trio could see their lives passing before their eyes as Fonaar looked unrelenting in his straggling method.

"Fonaar, that's enough!", Romeo shouts and instantly the dragon relents, allowing the three strangers a much-needed breath of air, though they remain encircle by the dragon's tail.

Zug was the first to catch his breath. He composes himself as best he could and began to talk.

"Little boy-"

"Romeo", Porlyusica corrects him, catching Zug by surprise but he quickly recovers.

"Um, yes. Romeo, would it be alright if your dragon-"

"Fonaar", as it was now Romeo turn to correct the man who once again who to fix his composure after the interruption.

" _Alright, let's try this for the third time_ ", he tells himself, "Romeo, would it be alright if Fonaar let us go?"

Romeo doesn't answer right away but instead looks toward Fonaar, "What do you think, Fonaar?"

Fonaar gives a small shrug before growling.

"He says he doesn't see a problem seeing how he easily capture them", Romeo relays to the guild master.

"What was that?!", Moroun suddenly shouts and starts to trash about once more, "I'll show this dragon who's boss! Let me at him!"

"By the gods, Moroun! Calm down, will ya?", Zug shouts as he once more feels Fonaar's tail tighten, "I'm trying to get them to let us go before the-!"

A series of clicks erupt from the woods nearby but due to the commotion being cause everyone to ignore it.

Except for Romeo who instead of clicks heard a voice...

" ** _Tonight we feast! Yes, yes! Food for all!"_**

"Fonaar!", Romeo screams as he points a finger to where the voice came from, "Spiders in the woods!"

Instantly Fonaar releases his tail and turns to where Romeo was pointing, letting out a roar as he bounds toward the trees. He is met by a giant spider who leaps out of tree and meets the dragon head on. As the two creatures fight to gain dominance over one another, Romeo sees a large white substance come shooting out of the bushes, ensnaring the elf who was starting to get back on his feet before he was quickly dragged back into the woods.

"Help me!", he cries as everyone finally began to react to the sudden attack as one of the village's hunters rings the bell, alerting the entire village to the attack.

Meanwhile, Porlyusica and Roubaul fall back behind the spike wall as Wendy moves up. Zug gets up on his feet, quarterstaff at the ready while Moroun arms himself with his waraxe and heavy shield. He takes off toward Kolvar who was still struggling to escape from the webbing. With a mighty chop, the dwarf instantly cuts the webbing with a single blow but does not have time to help untangle Kolvar as he charges headlong at the first spider that emerges from the bushes. Using his shield to parry the bite from the beast and keep it at bay, he cleaves through one of the forward legs, causing great pain to the arachnid. As the spider reel back from the sudden loss of its leg, it meets its untimely demise a second later as Moroun brings his ax straight down into the middle of its face, killing it instantly.

"That's another tally for the warriors of Furin's Craig!", he shouts but he had no more time to celebrate his triumph as a second spider came rushing at him from out of the forest. Just like the last one he meets this one head-on, bashing his shield into its head at the right moment to check it charge. The spider was left momentarily stun and isn't quick enough to react in time to dodge Moroun slash, which takes the lower part of both its fangs clean off. As the monstrous creature reels back on its rear legs in agony, Moroun delivers another quick slash across mid-section, spilling out its internal organs onto the ground soon follow by the spider itself.

Suddenly, he hears a loud clicking coming from all around him as four giant spiders come bull-rushing out of the woods behind him, preparing to attack Moroun in sync. The dwarf readies himself for the inevitable clash knowing full well the odds were not in his favor, but he refuses to retreat.

Without warning, an object goes zipping by Moroun's ear, narrowly missing it. Within a split second, it was followed by another, then another, until a fury of blurs were zooming by him toward the approaching spiders. By the time the volley stops, all four spiders are lying motionless on the ground with each one of their eyes puncture by an elvish arrow. Moroun turns around to see Kolvar standing there with spider webbing still draped across his body but his bow at the ready with an arrow notch, despite the heavy heaving he was doing.

"You took away my fun, Kolvar". Moroun grumbles, "I could have handled it."

"Don't be so sour, there are more coming", the elf replies as he started shooting off more arrows at the approaching horde of red eyes coming at the two through the trees.

Meanwhile, Romeo watches from his place behind the spike wall as the man known as Zug charges a giant spider that came leaping out of the trees at the young man who side-flips to his left avoiding the spider as it lands with a thump. The arachnid turns its entire body in the direction the man went only to be met by a bludgeoning blow to its lowest right eye by the quarterstaff the man wielded, bursting it upon impact. The spider lets out a shriek and ready itself to charge Zug but to Romeo's amazement the man attacks first and jumps headlong into the crawling mass of flesh plunging his quarterstaff deep into its uppermost left eye this time. The spider collapses to the ground in a heap a moment later, never to move again.

Movement in the woods catches Romeo's attention as once more another spider came rushing out toward Zug who at the moment was defenseless as his quarterstaff was too far impede inside the last spider head.

Or so Romeo thought.

Romeo watches as Zug closes his eyes and takes a wide-legged stance and pulls his right arm back in a fist while extending his left arm forward. To Romeo's utter astonishment and disbelief, he watches as a sky blue light started to swirl around his fist until it encases his entire fist in it.

"What is that?", Romeo thought as he found himself mesmerized by the light.

The spider continues it headlong charge at Zug who was still standing there taking a deep breath. The spider leaps at the man with his fangs fully extended and ready to strike.

But Zug struck first.

" ** _KI STRIKE: TIGER LUNGES AT THE GAZELLE_**!", Zug yells as he thrusts his fist forward, striking the arachnid in the abdomen just as it was about to wrap its legs around him. For a brief second, the blue light expands across the entire body of the spider before shrinking back and refocusing on Zug's fist. Then the large mass of flesh is propelled backward across the field and straight into a tree with its body breaking upon impact.

Romeo was frozen solid at the speculate he just witness, his eyes lighting up in glee.

"That was so cool!" he squeals, "Do it again! Do it again!"

So caught up in his excitement that he fails to notice the giant spider slowly creeping toward him. This spider manages to slip past Fonaar, the hunters, and the group of adventurers and got close enough to the spike wall to leap over it and into the village. As it scans the village for something to feast on it notice that the majority of the humans were "strange". They were there and yet at the same time they were not. This baffle the spider yet eventually it picks up on the small human that was currently watching all the carnage that was going on and starting making it's in that direction. The spider was right behind the boy and reel up to attack when it suddenly heard…

" ** _SKY DRAGON'S CLAW_**!", as a mighty gale strike the spider from the side sending it crashing into the nearby building.

Romeo turns around in time to see Wendy jumping toward the spider who was still moving even after the attack.

" ** _SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG_**!", as she rakes her hand across the spider's head, slicing it into five separate halves and spreading spider's guts all over her yet Wendy seem unfazed as she turns around at Romeo.

"You need to get inside, now!", she screams at him, "It's too dangerous for you to be out here!"

"But-",

"No buts! Inside! Now!", Wendy roars as she spots two more spiders pulling themselves away from the main meele and charging the spike wall.

" _Good thing Porlyusica gave me some of these pain-nullifying potions,_ " Wendy tells herself as she briefly thinks back to their earlier exchange….

 ** _Flashback_**

Wendy stares at the three greenish-yellow potion bottles that Porlyusica was holding out to her.

"This is what again?", she asks.

"Pain-suppressing potions", Porlyusica repeats, "They will help you in the coming battle."

Wendy looks at the potions and back at the woman who was presenting them, "You had these the whole time?"

"Yes, I did" Porlyusica answers.

"Then why wasn't I given these before?"

"Well, first of all, I didn't expect you to be fighting a dragon or go to a temple filled with a horde of giant spiders", Porlyusica tells her, "Now did I?"

"Oh", the girl replies sheepishly, clearly embarrassed.

"Now anyway, these are pain-suppression potions. They won't heal you they'll just take away the pain temporarily", the Potion Mage began, "Each bottom sure last for about fifteen minutes and allow you to use your magic without hurting yourself."

"What will happen after they wear off?"

….

…..

"Miss Porlyusica?", Wendy asks wondering why the elderly woman suddenly went silent, it seems to be a hobby of hers lately.

….

"That will depend on how active you were while the potion was in effect. If you limit your movements then you should feel nothing more than a slight pinch when they wear off. But should you overdo it then you will be in almost unbearable pain afterward", Porlyusica admitted, "So I suggest you choose your actions wisely."

She then turns abruptly around and went about her way leaving a stun Wendy in her wake.

The Sky Dragon Slayer examines one of the bottles as she holds it up, "Fifteen minutes, huh?"

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

" _If my math is right, I should be at the five-minute mark right now_ ", Wendy told herself as she leaps over the spike wall and landed on one of the two approaching spiders' head, crushing it instantly. She then spun to face the remaining one as she took in a breath, " _Ten minutes left_. _Sky Dragon's Roar!_ "

Fonaar just finished using his tail to smash another spider straight down the middle before turning the face a trio of giant spiders launching themselves at him. As he spins around to swat away one with his tail, he grabs the legs of the first one to reach him and fling it aside before raking his claws across the face of the last one.

To the young dragon, this was becoming an annoyance more than anything. Even with the cannibalization, there seem to be far more spiders than he expected. Even with the dragon-slayer, the three "adventurers" he capture (who were doing a lot better than he thought they would), along with the hunters, Fonaar could see that they were barely keeping the mob back. Already he could see another dozen or more spiders rapidly advancing on him from the forest heading straight for the adventurers.

"Kolvar, more spiders coming from the left! Moroun, watch out for the two behind us!", Zug screams as he uses his now gore covered staff to unbalance an attacking spider by sweeping out two of its front legs, leaving it open for a bash to the head. Meanwhile, Moroun was in the thick of the action taking on at least four spiders at a time. Having already discarded his shield and waraxe, he was now using his warhammer to deadly effect as he swung it around like a madman, dealing death to all who were in range, crushing skulls and abdomen alike. Kolvar, on the other hand, was too busy trying to get some distance between him and the group of half a dozen arachnids giving chase after him. Even with his natural grace and speed, he found himself barely able to keep out range of their fangs. Grabbing one of the throwing daggers he had strap across his chest, he flings it back toward the pack, hitting the lead spider in its lower right eye. The bug instantly starts thrashing about, crashing into his fellow spiders and disrupting the cohesion of the group causing them to stop in their tracks….

Which gave Kolvar the opening he was praying for as stops a short distance later and lets loose another volley which uses up the last of his arrows. Moments later, six spiders were lying motionless on the fields with all of them having at least three arrows puncturing from their eyes.

The elf takes a moment to look down at the spider's guts that were splatter all over his clothes and shook his head, "All I wanted to do was spend a couple nights in an inn but noooooo, it's cheaper to sleep outside Zug says."

Porlyusica was watching the attack alongside Roubaul from the second floor of the only two-story building in town, apparently, it belongs to a woman name Yuna, and she didn't like what she was seeing. In her younger days at Fairy Tail, she has faced large mob attacks before from the lizardmen, goblins, kobolds, and many more. The fact that the spiders were attacking at night despite the fires confuse her but going off what she has witnessed so far the majority of them weren't even trying to get into the village, instead opting to fight out in the open outside of the spear wall where the hunters and everyone were slowing turning the tide as the archers up top easily pick off any stragglers.

" _It's more like they are drawing the defenders out but why? They're losing no matter how you look at it_ ", Porlyusica told herself as she spots another trio of spiders exit the forest.

" _And they seem to be attacking in waves instead of one massive rush. Just small groups coming out one at a time, almost as if it is all part of a plan_ ", she thought as she watches the spiders rush toward a group of hunters whose backs turned to them. She was about to scream out in an attempt to warn them but then notices something odd occur. Just as the spiders were about to pouch on the unsuspecting hunters they suddenly stop.

"Huh?", Porlyusica says.

They not only stop but actually looked around the battlefield until they laid their eyes on the trio that Fonaar capture earlier and instead went for them.

"Why didn't they go for the hunters?", she thought before realizing that the majority of the spiders were only tangling with either Wendy, Fonaar, or the adventurers with only a small number actually fighting the hunters and they seem to be in the way of the spiders from getting to one of the mention parties.

" _I never thought giant spiders to be picky about their food_ ", she thought though deep down she knew something wasn't right.

Romeo was currently residing within the guild hall of Cait Shelter, listening as the battle wages on outside. He could hear the screams of the dying from inside though luckily it seems to only be the dying cries of the spiders. The boy began to rock himself back and forth, hugging his knees while trying to keep calm.

"I wish mommy and daddy were here", he said as he overheard Fonaar roar once more and Wendy unleashes another spell.

"Hope Fonaar and Wendy are doing okay", he told himself as he looks toward the door that led into Wendy's room. It was wide open and Romeo could hear the faint snores of Carla from within.

" _How is she able to sleep through all this_?", Romeo thought before suddenly hearing a voice from behind him.

" _ **Danger approaches, young Wild Master."**_

Romeo snaps his head to the direction the voice came from only to see that no one else was in the room with him.

"Hello?", the boy calls out but receives no answer in return. He then turns back toward the door wondering if someone was on the other side of it.

" ** _The undisputed leader of the horde arrives ever closer to you while his minions distract your friends_**."

Romeo turns around once more and sees that no one is there, only the Savage Blade on top of its altar.

"Hello?", Romeo calls once more, " _Knives can't talk, can they?"_

" ** _Take hold of my gift to you before it's too late_**!", the voice screams out and now Romeo realizes that the voice was indeed coming from the dagger and now he realizes that the voice was that of the Spirit of Nature that he has already heard before.

 **THUMP!**

Romeo suddenly felt the ground underneath him shake as the _Savage Blade_ falls off the altar and onto the floor.

 **THUMP!**

This time it was felt all over the village as Fonaar, Wendy, Roubaul, Porlyusica, Moroun, Zug, Kolvar, the hunters, and the villagers all stop what they were doing as they turn to the rear of the village toward the guild hall while the spiders stood frozen as well.

Now for Wendy, the temple wasn't the first time she had encounter spiders of this particular size. While out on the job that led her to her first drake kill she and Carla had encountered a lone giant arachnid who had made it nest in the forest bordering the green drake known territory. After a brief skirmish, Wendy easily dispatched the spider after tricking it into getting stuck between some tree and thing hitting it head-on with her roar spell, the same tactic she tries on Fonaar in their fight.

But upon seeing the sheer size of the spider as it emerges from the forest behind the village and began to climb on top of the guild hall, she realizes that she took that brief encounter with that spider for granted all those years ago as she witnesses the top of its gargantuan body easily tower over the treeline. Its eyes were the size of cannon balls, its fangs reminded Wendy of a pair of scimitar swords she had seen once on sale by a traveling merchant. Each of its legs was easily triple the length of Fonaar and they left a mini-crater in the outer structure of the building whenever it made contact with it. The archers that were a station on the nearby roofs began to unleash their arrows at it but watch in horror as they harmlessly bounce off of the titan arachnid outer shell, falling to the ground with bent shafts.

"By the stone!", Moroun whisper as he bears witness to the behemoth, "That thing is as big as the cave dwellers of Tigra Craig!"

"It must be the leader of the horde!", Zug yells.

"Um, guys?", Kolvar gulp, catching the attention of his companions as well as Wendy and Fonaar, "Look at the spiders."

Everyone surveys the area around them to see that the remaining spiders had indeed formed a ring around them with a majority of them focusing on Fonaar himself.

The dragons let out a feral growl, his nerves a bit on edge with all of the glowing red eyes aim at him and prepare himself to fight off the massive attack he knew was coming. But the spiders held their ground, not moving an inch from their current station all the while glaring at Fonaar.

Abruptly, the massive spider let out a roar from atop of the guild hall which echoed throughout the woods while shaking the entire village. The roar instantly reminded Wendy of her duel with Fonaar just a few days earlier, though the roar lacked the destructive potential that the dragon held. But it had one distinct feature that was similar to Fonaar's roar...

This massive behemoth of a spider was letting everything with hearing distance know that it was king of the forest and it was willing to fight for that title.

Romeo, who was right beneath the massive arachnid fell to the ground in terror as the spider's voice pierces his very skull.

" _ **Now my brethren! Tie up the dragon and his companions so we might feast in peace! We will return for them later!**_ "

 **A/N: I'm introducing the concept of adventurers as a cheaper though less popular form of mission taking in Ishgar. They're basically non-magic people doing guild jobs though there are still adventurers guilds in Ishgar, they're just very small and there aren't a lot of them.**

 **Moroun: fighter**

 **Kolvar: ranger**

 **Zug: monk**

 **Please Fav, Follow, or Review I'd you want**


	11. Omake of the Wild

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, Dungeons and Dragons, or Pathfinder.**

 **A/N: This is a omake and is only partially canon.**

 _ **Omake**_

The Conbolt residence located in Magnolia, Fiore where within its walls lives a near complete family of fire magic practitioners.

Macao Conbolt, father and veteran Fairy Tail mage.

Enno Conbolt, mother and also a veteran Fairy Tail Mage.

Juliet and Rosalina Conbolt, twin sisters and Fairy Tail mages-in-training.

And last but not least, Romeo Conbolt, son and…

And…

Romeo Conbolt…

He truly is an enigma to the people of Magnolia. Born the middle child of Macao and Enno, the boy showed no signs whatsoever of being capable of using magic despite both of his parents coming from a strong magical family background as well as both his older and younger sister having the ability to cast spells. In fact, he inherited the opposite effect of being able to negate one's magic ability and destroy magical items with a simple touch.

But nevertheless, Macao and Enno love him all the same, as much as Juliet and Rosalina and to those who knew them best, even more. For they soon realize that life wasn't going to be easy for their son, especially in a magical country like Fiore and with the Rune Knights breathing down their necks wanting to harvest the boy's special ability for themselves.

But alas, that is a story for another day for this tale focus more on the boy's….other ability. The one that everyone, including his own family, thinks he is making up.

Both of his parents didn't mind when Romeo told them that he could talk to animals; he was a little kid and little kids were meant to have wild imaginations. They knew eventually that he would grow out of it.

So at first neither Macao nor Enno thought nothing of it when they spotted their son talking to their next door neighbor dog and every time he asks it a question he got a bark in return, they thought it was mere coincidence.

They pause for a moment when Romeo brought out some leftovers steak from the night before, laid it out in a bowl and screamed at the top of his lungs, "COME AND GET IT!". Not even half a minute later, a horde of cats came jumping over the fence and blanketed their backyard in a sea fur and claws. It took pet control three hours to clear them out.

They pause even longer before screaming their heads off when their only son came walking through the door one day with at least two dozen snakes that he found in the forest slithering all around his body, half of which they later found out were extremely venomous. After getting him away from the snakes (a task that required Guild Master Makarov and Mira) and rushing Romeo to the hospital, doctors later explain to them that there wasn't a single bite mark on the boy to be found, not even a bruise from where the snakes coil around him.

Romeo's affinity with animals became known to a few of the Fairy Tail members when Natsu and Happy, on their way back from a job, spotted him by a small lake surrounded on all sides by an entire wolf pack. The Fire-Dragon Slayer was easily able to frighten them away but afterward was scorched by the young boy for "scaring his friends away". When Natsu relayed this information to the rest of the guild, everyone concluded that he has been hitting the drinks a little too hard lately and should probably go sober for a while. That is except for Makarov, Macao, Enno, and Mira, who all witness the snake incident and were being to think something was going on with the young boy.

Porlyusica first encounter with Romeo's ability was when she spotted him traveling around through the forest near her home…

On the back…

Of a fully-grown grizzly bear along with her cubs while being followed by a pack of wolves.

That night Porlyusica made her way to the guild and drunk herself into a stupor for she thought her old age was started to get to her. A silent pact was forge between every member who witness this and they all collective agree to never mention this incident again, even Natsu and Happy kept their mouths shut.

The next day after recovering from a massive hangover, Porlyusica question the boy when she found him once again near her home and since then her life had never been the same.

Fast forward ahead and you will come to the time period where it finally dawns on Mr. and Mrs. Conbolt that maybe, just maybe, their son had a unique skill.

The entire family minus Romeo was in the kitchen with Macao reading the paper while Enno and the girls were busy cooking lunch when they heard something large land in their backyard. When Macao went out to investigate with Enno and his daughters behind him, they were greeted with the sight of their son and Porlyusica, alongside the newest members of the guild, Wendy and Carla, sitting atop of an ash-colored young dragon who threw the family a look of indifference as Romeo jump off of him and ran up to his father, grabbing his hand.

"Daddy! Daddy! This is Fonaar and he's my best friend ever! Can I keep him? Please! Please!", as he shook the hand and pointed back at the dragon.

Macao and Enno slowly turn their heads to Porlyusica who merely shrugs back at them while the Sky-Dragon Slayer gave a nervous laugh.

"Not going to lie to you", she started, "Saying no would be the worst mistake you could make right now for Fonaar is quite attached to your son."

Juliet and Rosalina quickly step out of the way as both of their parents fell backward onto the floor behind them, too overwhelmed by everything that just happened.

"Is that a yes?", Romeo asks.

 **A/N: Is this how Fonaar is introduced to the Conbolt family? No. While it would be funny, I have something else planned for that moment.**


End file.
